Soulmates
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: They return to repeat the last year, but how will they all cope with love, lessons and magic zooming round the castle? Probably not very well. Ron returns, but for how long? People learn to forgive, and fall in love for real - becoming soulmates
1. The Letter

Chapter One – The Letter

_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter,_

_Only the plot belongs to me,_

_To steal it you would be a rotter,_

_And will turn into a bee._

It was a sunny yet cool day; Hermione Granger awoke with a start. She had been having a dream about a giant vacuum cleaner, it broke down and all she could hear was a tapping noise.

When she woke up, it was to find that the tapping noise that had infuriated her so much was actually a large barn owl tapping at her window. She jumped up to let it in, and as she did so, she noticed a letter addressed to her in green ink. Her Hogwarts letter had arrived.

She stroked the owl, and got a nip for her trouble, but it still did not fly away. She reasoned that she might have to send something to Hogwarts, perhaps another form to sign.

She carefully opened the envelope, taking care not to rip it or indeed the contents, but eventually her excitement overruled her carefulness, and she tore it open.

She pulled out the letter inside and noticed that it seemed thicker than usual. She began to read;

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We are pleased to inform you that the first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will begin on September the 1st._

_You will be expected to catch the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and 3/4 at precisely 11am on the day of September the 1st._

_This year, you will be studying for your NEWT exams, and therefore we have had to consider this decision carefully. We have decided to make you Head Girl, because we believe that you will be able to take the responsibility very seriously and will be able to balance this along side your NEWTS._

_On September 1st, you will have to meet up with the prefects and assign duties._

_Attached is your badge and reply strip, just send it back by the owl._

_Books Required this Year;_

_Standard Book of Spells – Grade 7_

_Hogwarts, a History_

_Achievements in Charming _

_Ancient Runes Made Easy _

_An Anthology of Eighteenth-Century Charms _

_Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe _

_Charm Your Own Cheese _

_Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions _

_A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions _

_Curses and Counter-curses _

_The Dark Arts Outsmarted _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

_Muggle Home Life and Social Habits_

_Moste Potente Potions_

_New Theomem of Numerology_

_Numerology and Grammatica_

_The rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _

_Rune Dictionary _

_Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts _

_Self-Defensive Spellwork _

_Sites of Historical Sorcery_

_Sonnet of a Sorcerer _

_Guiding Lives – Potions and Lotions_

_I understand that you wish to take NEWTS in the following subjects;_

_Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Numerology, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Arithmacy, History of Magic and Astronomy._

_As a Head Girl, you will no longer use the Gryffindor Common Room or Dormitories, you will have accomodation elsewhere,_

_Please Respond Quickly,_

_Professor Minerva McGonogall, Order of Merlin 2__nd__ Class, _

Headmistress of Hogwarts

She finished reading and gasped in joy, she was a head girl. She had dreamed of it for almost seven years. It seemed that dreams really did come true after all, her life was perfect.

She knew what she had to do; it was time for a trip to Diagon Alley…


	2. Suprises in Store

Chapter Two – Surprises in Store

It's not mine,

So don't do the crime,

The plot only belongs to me,

If you nick it you're a pea.

One week later, she found herself getting into her robes. She was traveling by floo powder to Gringotts, and meeting up with Ron and Harry there. She couldn't wait to see them, staying with her mother was nice, but having to explain why she took their memories away, was responsible for her father's death and sent them to Australia wasn't exactly a picnic.

When she arrived at Gringotts, she found that neither Harry nor Ron had arrived yet, so joined the queue to exchange her money. Gringotts was back in control of the Goblins, and even though she had spent time with one over the last year, she still found them mysterious.

She finally reached the front of the queue, and said hello to the goblin, Zun.

'Hello, may I exchange this please,' she requested politely, before handing over two hundred pounds.

'Yes, of course Miss Granger. We have a message from the Minister of Magic.'

'Yes, what would that message be?' she asked curiously.

'He says that as a reward for you chivalry last year, he has made a large donation to yours, Ronald Billius Weasley and Harry Potter's accounts.'

'Oh, my!' she gasped. She had never seen the point in a Gringotts account before; it was surely easier just to exchange her muggle money.

'The amount he has donated,' he turned his voice to a whisper and bent forward, so that nobody else could hear, 'is five million galleons.'

Her eyebrows shot up so fast; they were in danger of speeding off her head.

'That, in muggle money is twenty five million pounds.'

'Well, that is unexpected, and thank you for giving me the news Zun. In that case, I will just put that money into my account and withdraw 100 galleons please.'

The goblin examined the muggle money carefully, before nodding at his colleague, who in turn opened the goblin made, indestructible safe, and poured one hundred gold galleons into a moneybag. He then passed it to Hermione, his black eyes boring into her soul, examining her as if she was an interesting artifact.

'Good day, Miss Granger.'

'Good Day, hey wait, how do you know my name?' she questioned.

'Miss Granger, your hospitality and generousness is not unnoticed, we know that you trusted Griphook, even though you were advised not to, and he took your trust for granted; yet you trust still, I can feel it in your eyes.'

Hermione did not know how to react to this explanation, but merely thanked him for his kind words and hurried off to the fire, with the intention to wait for Harry and Ron.

It felt like ages before Harry emerged. He looked around for Ron, but then saw Hermione, ran over and kissed her on the cheek. They hugged, and then started talking about the reward. Harry had apparently received the news that morning.

They were just up to pondering who was the head boy (apparently it wasn't Harry), when Ron showed up. He said hi, and apologized for being late, apparently, the ghoul had him awake all night, and when he finally got to sleep, he was so tired he overslept.

Ron was ecstatic when he found out about the money; he realized that he could give some to his family for a new house. Harry stopped him there.

'No, the Burrow is fantastic, give them some money by all means but don't let them move out. I love the burrow, it feels like home.'

And with that, they climbed down the steps, descending into the buzz of Diagon Alley.


	3. Ludwig

Chapter Three – Ludwig

It all belongs to Miss Rowling

Except the plot which is mine,

Stop all you thieves on the prowling,

Or I will forcibly remove your spine.

It felt great to be back, it felt like old times. They discussed Quidditch, NEWTS, Hogsmede, George's Joke Shop (which they planned to visit later) and who the head boy was.

They had established that the Head Boy was not Ron, he didn't seem to mind, but was anxious about Hermione. He wasn't sure where he stood, he wanted to go out with her, but she had changed so much. Her once bushy hair was now sleek and shiny; she had managed to gain some weight, after spending a year malnourished and had also managed to grow about three centimeters, something that was definitely a good thing. She had never been the smallest in their year, but she was a long way from the tall ones like Ernie and Neville.

First, they stopped at Madam Malkins, the tailors. They all needed robes and dress robes, both Harry and Ron also needed their Quidditch robes. They stood side by side as they were measured up, Madam Malkin seemed delighted to have the Golden Trio shopping at her store. They, after being measured, purchased their robes. Hermione chose a dress in pale blue with a sweetheart neckline. Ron chose some midnight blue dress robes, with definitely no frill, and Harry chose some bottle green dress robes, not unlike those that Mrs. Weasley had purchased him four years earlier. They left the shop, content that their uniform was fine for another year.

Next, they visited Flourish and Blotts, the one stop wizarding bookshop. They purchased their books there, and as they thought it advisable to get some reading in before term started, they refused the shopkeepers offer to have the books sent directly to Hogwarts. Twenty minutes later, laden with bags, they emerged. Harry suggested that they should deposit them in their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, as all of them were staying there for ease of access to Kings Cross Station. They did so, and on the way back, stopped at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, now run by his daughter. Harry got a mint and chocolate chip, Ron ordered a vanilla and pistachio and Hermione opted for her trademark chocolate. August was a month that demanded Ice Cream.

Then, as Ron and Hermione needed to go to Eelops Owl Emporium, owl nibbles for Pig and cat food for Crookshanks, they went there. Harry felt a nasty pang in his heart, when he thought that last year he would be in their buying owl nuts for hedwig, his snowy owl companion and his beloved friend. Tears stung in his emerald eyes, but he blinked them away and entered the shop. In the corner, he saw an owl, it was small yet majestic, sweet yet powerful. He didn't want a replacement for Hedwig, but he did want an owl, they were handy and smart. He saw the price, 5 galleons. That was only twenty pounds in muggle currency, a good price. He picked up some owl nuts and nibbles, a new cage and then went to the counter.

'Hello, I want to buy that owl in the corner, I was wondering, what type is he?'

'Oh, he's a Sokoke Scops Owl. They're rare, but we managed to breed some two months ago, this little darling is the last one left.'

'Excellent, I'll take him.' Harry already had a name in mind.

'That's fine, but what should I put on his owners certificate, in the Name of Owl box?' the lady questioned.

'Ludwig, after Beethoven, I think that's a nice name.'

'A fine choice, Mr. Potter, a fine choice,' said the witch.

Five minutes later, he was standing outside of the shop, waiting for Hermione and Ron, with an owl hooting gleefully in the cage he had placed on the pavement. When Hermione and Ron eventually emerged, they were arguing. Again.

'That stupid cat doesn't know the difference between two brands of cat food, Hermione!'

'Well, I do, and Crookshanks is a clever cat, and does know, and he's my cat, not yours!'

'Fine'

'Fine'

They had both forgotten what they were arguing about by now, and Harry said as much, only to be replied to with snorts and other assorted disgruntled noises. They made their way to the Apothecary. All three of them had decided to study Potion for NEWT, as two wanted to be Aurors, and the other thought it was a helpful skill to have.

The Apothecary was a fascinating shop, filled with all sorts of things. There were barrels of slime and eyeballs lined up on the floor and jars of all sorts of powders, herbs, and other strange objects along the walls. Bundles of feathers, fangs, and claws hang from the ceiling. The whole place smelt terrible, a mixture of overdone cabbage and rotten eggs, nevertheless they needed their ingredients and Slug and Jiggers was the place to get them. They bought what they needed and rushed out, gasping for air.

Harry and Ron needed to purchase cauldrons, so next they trooped along to the shop, and examined each one carefully. Harry chose a Pewter, self-stirring, collapsible one and Ron chose a Pewter self-correction one (slightly cheating, but could be disabled for exams.)

They walked past the daily prophet offices on the way to Gambol and Japes, a joke shop, but not as good as the one George ran. They browsed for a while, but realizing that they could get better products for free at George's, they left without a purchase.

Their next stop was Ollivanders, the famous wand makers. It was a shabby looking shop, now with a window display consisting of just a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. Inside the walls were lined floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes, containing wands. They stood, while Ollivander bustled around his shop, looking for the perfect wand for Mr. Weasley, better known as Ron. He greeted the box with a grin, took it down and gave it took him. Ron, in turn, slid the box open and revealed a 10 ¾ inch Unicorn Tail Hair and Ash, apparently brittle. He wove it and felt the warmth of acceptance creep through his body; he nodded, handed over four galleons and three sickles. Unbelievably cheap, but we must suppose that he got a discount for saving the old mans life.

They left the shop, saying goodbye to Ollivander and heading towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry bought a new broom compass, his having been lost somewhere last year. After that, they ventured next door, into one of Hermione's favourite shops. Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks, the stationary shop. In there, they spent half an hour choosing quills and parchment.

On the way to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, Georges' joke shop, now that Fred had been killed the previous year, they passed Twilfitt and Tatting's and inside saw Zabini and Malfoy getting measured up for their Hogwarts robes. They wondered whether either boy could be head boy, but in the light of last year's events, all three of them considered it unlikely.

The shop was crowded, and George took a few seconds to see them. He went up, gave them three never-ending bags (bigger on the inside than on the outside), and told them anything they wanted would be free. Harry picked up Canary Creams, four Decoy Detonators, Extendable Ears, Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancies, Instant Darkness Powder, Smart Answer and Self Inking Quills and a Basic Blaze Box.

He left twenty galleons on the till, because he didn't want to take them for nothing. Ron took roughly the same, except he didn't bother with the quills, his previous experiences with them had warned him off. Hermione was very interested in the patented daydream charms, as two years ago, they seemed highly affective. She took three, and a self-inking quill, it seemed that her appetite for trouble hadn't found her again yet.

After this, they retired to the Leaky Cauldron. Eight years ago, when Harry first visited it with the help of Hagrid, it had been shabby. If possible it had only become worse with Voldermort's return, and custom was still only just drifting back. They ate a large dinner, consisting of pea soup, beef stew and a delightful treacle tart (Harry's particular favourite.)

They all felt tired after their busy day, so saying goodnight to Tom, the landlord, they headed up the handsome wooden staircase, leaving behind the witches, warlocks and dwarves to their drinks.

Harry was in room eleven, the room in which he had stayed in five years ago. The wheezing mirror was still there, as was the fireplace and pine furniture. Ron was in room twelve, a similar room but without the fireplace. Unfortunately, there had only been two rooms left, so Hermione had two options. Share with Ron or share with Harry. She didn't want to spend a night listening to Ron snore, so picked Harry. She transfigured a cushion into a bed, which, in Harry's mind at least, looked softer and more comfy than the normal standard at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione drifted off to sleep, and Harry, ever the courteous one, cast a silencing charm on Ludwig, so as not to wake her.


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four - Aboard the Hogwarts Express

OK, I'm running out of dumb poems so I'm going to have a go at doing a proper, nice disclaimer… here goes.

Disclaimer: All characters are property or JK Rowling, only the plot is mine mwahahaha (well I almost managed)

Ginny met them at Kings Cross, and they walked through the barrier together. There it was in all of his glory. The Hogwarts Express newly painted a maroon, almost a Gryffindor red. They pulled their trunks onboard, lifted Pig, Ludwig and Crookshanks up, so they didn't lose them in the crowd, and found an empty compartment.

Hermione rushed towards the front of the train, she was finally going to find out who the head boy was. Ernie Macmillan perhaps? That wouldn't be to bad, he was intelligent and responsible, if a tad big headed at times. What if it was someone like Gregory Goyle or Vincent Crabbe? She couldn't handle sharing space with them two.

When she reached the carriage however, no one was there in her year, just her and eight prefects. She welcomed them all, and handed out assignments. The prefects seemed in good form. Ravenclaw had Luna Lovegood and Stewart Ackley. Gryffindor had Vicky Frobisher and Ritchie Coote. Slytherin had Astoria Greengrass and Graham Prichard. Hufflepuff had Rose Zellar and Kevin Whitby. Most seemed more than capable, and although she wouldn't admit it for the world, she thought that a couple of them would be in competition with her excellent record.

She returned to the compartment ten minutes later, and they all decided to get changed. This was particularly embarrassing for Hermione and Ginny, and both boys in the carriage had dated one of the girls previously, and both were unsure whether it would go back on. Ginny seemed unfazed by this and didn't mind when she caught Harry staring, after all he was a man now. And he had needs. Hermione on the other hand, was determined to not to go out with Ron, so told him off fiercely when she caught him looking.

They were now speeding through miles of countryside; Ginny was now leaning into Harry's chest, where he was caressing her cheeks lightly. Ron turned away in disgust, probably not helped by Ginny's next question. 'How's Lavender?' is apparently not a very nice thing to say to Ron, as he turned beetroot, and glared at Hermione for laughing. She wasn't the only one; Harry and Ginny were in stitches.

Ron didn't speak another word until the witch with the food trolley came along. The trolley was filled with delights such as cauldron cakes (a sickle each), cockroach clusters (at two sickles each, the box was still full, so that speaks for itself), chocolate frogs (four sickles each, and well worth it, even if its just for the collectable cards inside), Drooble's best blowing gum (three sickles for a pack of twenty, good value and almost empty), pumpkin pasties (three sickles each, and absolutely delicious) and of course, to wash it all down was Pumpkin Juice, served ice cold, and at only a sickle a pint it was worth it too.

They decided to club together and get a bit of everything – four cauldron cakes, eight chocolate frogs, two packs of bubblegum, six pumpkin pasties and two pints of Pumpkin Juice – a total feast. It was relatively cheap as well, only four galleons (a galleon each).

Time passed quickly after that, it seemed only minutes before they arrived at Hogsmede Station. It was dark, early for September, but not unheard of. They found a carriage, and found that they could all see the thestrals. They had all seen death in the battle of Hogwarts. They hadn't thought about it as much as they had thought they would, but Hogwarts was going to be different. Different teachers, different students, less students perhaps and of course there wouldn't be a deathly adventure against Voldermort.

They climbed in, Harry helping Ginny and Ron getting a slap in the arm when he tried to lift Hermione up and dropped her. Ginny and Harry thought it was very funny, they could do with it, the trauma of the last year could not be forgotten nor ignored, but it should never take over their lives.

At last they arrived, the castle seemed more important than ever. It had four towers, symbolizing the four houses and their founders, but then there was the middle, the main area of the castle. It combined all four houses; it didn't matter about race, age, house, blood status or beliefs. He could see Hagrid and the first years sailing in on the relatively calm waters.

They went to their house tables and looked up at the staff table, Professor Babbling who taught ancient runes, Professor Binns who taught History of Magic, Firenze and Professor Trelawney yet again sharing Divination, Professor Sprout – Herbology, Professor Vector – Hermione's beloved Arithmacy Professor, Professor Slughorn – Potions, and Professor Flitwick – Charms.

Five seats remained empty. One would be filled with Hagrid, once the First Years arrived, and another (the headmistress' chair) would be filled after the sorting with Professor McGonogall. The rest, were the chairs in which the Transfiguration Professor would sit, another for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and another for Muggle Studies.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and the first years filed in. They looked up in awe at the ceiling. It was enchanted so you could see the weather; tonight it was starry and clear. They queued patiently, and waited for their names to be read out.

'Lily Andham'

The small, dark haired girl was trembling and made her way to the stool. Everyone's eyes were upon her. She placed the hat upon her head, and it lay silent for a few minutes.

'Hmmm… Ravenclaw!' the hat decided.

A roar came up from the Ravenclaw table, overruling the other houses polite clapping. The first years kept on coming. Barbel went to Hufflepuff; Cattery was the first for Gryffindor. It seemed to take ages before everyone was finally sorted, but at last it ended, with Zabini's little sister, Lilliana who was sent to Slytherin.

Professor McGonogall stood up, and the hall was silent. She nodded her thanks, and then began to speak clearly.

'As you all know or have doubtless been told, last year ended the reign of Lord Voldermort or Tom Riddle, as we may wish to call him. Unfortunately, his snake killed Professor Burbage, so we no longer had a Muggle Studies Teacher. I have searched for a new one ever since, and have come to realise that perhaps the best teacher is an example, so I have hired a muggle to teach at Hogwarts. Her name is Professor Granger, and is also the mother of our head girl.'

At this point, there were gasps around the hall, Harry and Ron looked to Hermione, who looked just as surprised as anybody, if not more so. Her mother was walking in, dressed in a neat muggle suit. She sat down and smiled kindly at all of the students.

'Thank you, another few things to say before our feast begins. I will remain in control of your Transfiguration classes, so you will not get a new teacher for that. The other new posting is for a Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I am pleased to announce, that Professor Shacklebolt is joining our staff, and as a highly trained auror, he is more than capable in taking this role.'

Everyone clapped loudly at this news, and Shacklebolt walked in, nodded at the pupils and then took his place.

'I ask only one more thing, would the head boy and girl please remain behind after the feast so they can be shown to their quarters.'

As soon as she had finished talking, the feast appeared. It seemed that the house elves had outdone themselves once again. There were roast potatoes, chicken breasts, peas, carrots, cheeses, hams, soups, treacle tart, apple pie, ice cream and strangely enough (supposedly in memory of Albus Dumbledore) Sherbet Lemons.

Once everyone was done, the prefects started calling for the first years to follow them, and soon, the rest of the castle were following them. Hermione was soon the only one left on the Gryffindor table. As soon as the rest of the school had exited, McGonogall strode forward.

'Miss Granger and, oh, where is he?'

She looked round and finally saw a pale, scowling boy at the Slytherin table.

'I take it as you know each other, given that you saved his life last year Miss Granger. You will be sharing accommodation in the Head Suite, we have picked you to so as to show the rest of the school that unity can be found, even in two rival houses.'

She took them up the staircases, leading them to the third floor, near the charms room. She took them into their rooms, giving the password – 'Diagon.' The portrait swung forward to show a small common room, fit with a sofa and armchair, a small table for two, and stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

They walked upstairs, and there were three doors. The ones on either side were bedrooms, on dressed in magnolias and the other dressed in pale blue, the third door led to the bathroom. Both had a door inside of them, one leading to the Gryffindor common room, the other to the Slytherin common room. It was fully equipped with woolly towels, and it had the best bath she had ever seen, not as big as the Prefects bath, but was reasonably big, had twelve taps, and had all sorts of gels and bath bombs in the metal shelf above it.

Professor McGonogall left them too it, hoping she had made the right choice.


	5. Truce

Chapter Five – Truce

It's all mine I tell you, OK, I lie. Everything is for JK Rowling. Except the plot. Probably.

'Granger' he drawled.

'How's your father?' she asked.

'In Azkaban, as doubtless you knew.'

'No, I didn't, I was just asking because I ca… I wondered' she corrected fiercely.

'Didn't expect me to be head boy, did you?' he continued.

'No, I didn't, I can't say that the Malfoys are my favourite family in the world, but we have to work together Draco, for the good of the school.'

'What are you suggesting, a draw, a truce?' Draco questioned.

'Along those lines, yes, and I would prefer it if we could start using each other's first names. Please.' She explained.

'Hmmm, I don't see why I should, but I'll give it a go. Hermione' he added her name as an afterthought.

'Thank you Draco.' She replied.

He rubbed his hand across his pale gold hair, and his grey eyes looked mildly amused. She wondered what he was thinking about. She asked. He said that it would be like living together, but slightly less intense. She panicked.

She hated this boy; she couldn't live with him could she? His aunt had killed Sirius, and Fred, she almost killed Molly, but when she thought about it she realised that it wasn't him. It was his aunt, and she was dead.

He had seemed genuinely upset at the deaths of his friends, or at least his fellow students. They had argued for years, but what about? She could forgive him, but could Ron or Harry?

She thought that Harry would, but was worried about Ron. He didn't get on with Malfoy. They were chalk and cheese. Malfoy had been badmouthing his family since the day they had arrived. Ron's nature wasn't to forgive and forget. She fell asleep with this thought in her mind, and by next morning, it was like a little worm in her mind.

They met up in their common room, and greeted each other. They walked down to the hall together, but he disappeared from her side when he saw Pansy, Blaise and Goyle. She shrugged this off and entered the hall for her breakfast. She sat between Harry and Ron and poured herself some cereal with milk. They were already tucking in to Pancakes with Syrup.

'So, whose head boy?' Ron immediately asked.

'Well, he's quite polite,' she avoided the question.

'So, who is it?' he maintained.

'Draco…' she said quietly.

'MALFOY' he yelled in surprise. She looked down. Everyone was staring at Ron, Harry looked at Hermione, and he gave her a look that clearly said 'it could be worse.'

'YES WEASLEY – THAT IS MY NAME!' Draco answered in a humorous fashion.

Ron was getting redder by the second, and Harry – who recognised the warning signs – took him by the shoulders and took him out.

'Ron, what the hell?'

'You know what's gonna happen, don't you?' when Harry looked blank, Ron almost growled, 'their gonna get together Harry, it's Malfoy!'

'So what if they do Ron! Are you not going to remain her friend? You should be happy with whatever makes her happy,' Harry argued.

With that, Ron stalked back into the Great Hall, to wait for his NEWT timetable. Harry followed soon after, to talk to Hermione. They talked about it, and the bottom line was that nothing was going to happen, and that she was no longer talking to Ron, and for this, Harry could not blame her.

Hermione received her timetable, and rushed off to her lesson with Harry.

_Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday/Friday_

_9am – Charms/Transfiguration/Charms/Muggle Studies/Arithmacy_

_10am – Potions/Herbology/Charms/Muggle Studies/Arithmacy_

_11am – DADA/History of Magic/Ancient Runes/Charms/History of Magic_

_Lunch_

_1pm – Ancient Runes/DADA/Transfiguration/Charms/History of Magic_

_2pm – Arithmacy/DADA/Transfiguration/Ancient Runes_

_3pm – Muggle Studies/Potions/Herbology/Numerology_

_4pm – Numerology/Potions/Herbology/Numerology_

_Friday – 10pm - Astronomy_

In Charms, they had started studying the Protean Charm, something Hermione had mastered three years ago, for the coins that organized Dumbledore's Army. Harry needed a little help from Hermione to fully master this charm, but soon did so. Ron was left sitting on his own, struggling on.

Potions, Harry had been talking to Professor Slughorn about this subject, and it had been decided that he could sit next to Hermione for guidance, something Ron was not particularly pleased about, but Hermione was glad to help Harry and leave Ron to suffer. It was quite funny actually; Ron (one hour later) still had the green gunk in bits of his hair.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a pleasurable affair, with Kingsley Shacklebolt teaching them how to cast the patronus charm, which only the DA seemed to be adapt at. Malfoy managed to cast a weak serpent in the last five minutes, much to Ron's annoyance.

Lunch was a quiet time, with Hermione still glaring at Ron and Ron still trying to locate Malfoy. Hermione managed to slip off to her room to gather her books for her afternoon subjects. When she entered the heads common room, she found Draco sitting on the sofa reading a Muggle Studies book. He was evidently taking the subject as well. She said hello, and he nodded as his greeting.

It turned out, that her mum was a very patient, good muggle studies teacher who answered all of their questions politely and treated everyone with fairness. She had planned a project about muggle communication. She partnered them up. Hermione didn't mind whom she was with, as long as it wasn't Goyle or Parkinson. Apparently, all Slytherins had been made to take muggle study lessons because of their total support of the Carrows version of muggle life.

Hermione was partnered with Draco Malfoy, which she didn't mind, as it would definitely annoy Ron. They decided to do the project on Internet communication, in the form of email and instant messaging. Once Hermione had explained what the Internet was, Draco seemed quite obliging to do this. Having a muggle born for a partner in muggle studies was a definite way of getting high marks, and if the person in question was related closely to the teacher, well that was just an added bonus.


	6. Nightmares

Chapter Six – Nightmares

You're actually still reading? I love you =u)

All is JK Rowlings, except la plot…

At dinner that evening, the golden trio sat in silence. Harry did not wish to offend Ron by talking to Hermione or vice versa. Ron, who was usually always hungry, only nibbled at his spaghetti. Hermione sat, not touching her soup but instead, staring into space. Harry only took one slice of his favourite treacle tart, and didn't even eat it all.

Ron was the first to return to the dormitory, presumably to begin with his homework. Harry waited with Hermione. Hermione left about five minutes later, and Harry followed soon after. Hermione rushed to her common room and grabbed her bag; she knew a way to vent her feelings.

She took out her Arithmacy essay, and furiously wrote down everything she could think of, and best of all, it only took her twenty minutes and it would usually have taken her the best part of an hour. She did the same with her charms, numerology and her potions essay on the twelve uses of dragons blood as researched by Albus Percival Dumbledore.

It was nine when Draco returned to the common room, and he said hi and started his homework. He didn't have as much to do as Hermione, so it only took an hour. After which, they just sat. To both of their surprise, they started talking. And by talking, I mean actually chatting, conversing, actually having a discussion.

Draco asked about what they had done the previous year. She hesitated, but told him everything. About the horcruxes, camping, Godric's Hollow, Lovegood's House, Malfoy Manor, Shell Cottage, Gringotts and the Battle of Hogwarts. He seemed genuinely upset about what she had gone through at Malfoy Manor. He didn't seem to be upset about his auntie Bellatrix's death. He apologised profoundly because he was so sorry for his family's actions.

Hermione had been talking, without having a row, to Draco Malfoy for forty-five minutes. They carried on talking, and it seemed that they actually had quite a lot in common. Malfoy had never been bottom of the class, and she discovered that he was actually rather intelligent.

They finally packed up their books for the next day, and retired to bed. Hermione dropped off after a while. She finally awoke, hearing a whimpering noise. At first she thought it was Crookshanks, but she realised that he was curled up in his basket; softly snoring. It was so cute, but she wanted to investigate the source of the noise. It was a sad, sorry noise.

When she had made sure that the noise was not something in her bedroom, she went to the common room, and saw that it was empty; however the noise was getting louder. She checked the bathroom; perhaps it was a squeaky tap or something similar, but no. It wasn't from the bathroom. That only left one possibility, Draco's room.

She was nervous about entering his room. She knocked first, just in case he was doing something she shouldn't intrude on. There was no answer, so she opened the door quietly. The source of the noise was obvious. It was coming from Draco. He seemed to be asleep, but he was tossing and turning. Murmuring words.

'No, please, please, please don't make me do it…' he begged softly. Tears were running down his face. Hermione had never felt more sorry for anyone in her entire life. She placed her hand on his cheek, and stroked it over his face. She sat next to him on his bed and pulled him into her chest. He was still asleep, and she rocked slowly until he stopped murmuring and crying. He fell asleep, breathing softly, and eventually Hermione fell asleep as well.

Draco awoke first the next morning, and he wondered where he was. When he looked up, he saw Hermione and he realised that he wasn't annoyed or angry or upset. He just wanted to know why she was sleeping in his bed. Not that was a bad thing of course. During the past year, in his opinion at least, she had managed to become much prettier.

He nudged her gently, and she awoke with a start.

'Oh my God! I know what this looks like, but it wasn't. I head you dreaming last night. You were crying, so I came to see what the noise was and I couldn't just leave you. You looked so young and little.' She babbled.

'I don't mind. I just wanted to thank you actually. For doing that for me. Don't worry, I'm not going to spread it round.' He comforted her.

She smiled, got up and went to grab a shower. She was glad that he wasn't angry, and yet she could feel a slight squirming feeling in her tummy. It wasn't her time of the month, so it can't have been that…

She put her dressing gown on, and then went to her room to put on her robes. She grabbed her bag and rushed down to breakfast. Malfoy winked at her on the way out and she grinned back.

She wolfed down her porridge and rushed off to Transfiguration, Harry running to catch her up. He eventually caught her and looked her in the eyes.

'What happened between you and Malfoy?' he asked.

'Nothing…'she said quickly.

'Did you kiss?' he questioned, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

'No, I can't say, but it wasn't anything like that.' She said.

'Go on, you can tell me.' He begged.

She told him everything. He didn't laugh, or tease her and promised not to say anything to anyone or tease him. He was one of the best friends she'd ever had, much better than Ron. She felt she could trust him. She told him about that feeling in her tummy. He told her he thought that he knew what it was. It was, supposedly, the same feeling that he had, every time he saw Ginny.

She denied it, she despised it, but deep down she knew he was right.

'So, what's up with you and Ginny then?' she questioned.

'Well, were going out again, and we, well you know, Ron is pretty pissed off at me now as well.' He replied.

'Oh, were you doing a Ravender' she said. The term 'Ravender' was meant to refer to snogging all over the place.

'Yeah, but less slurpy and without the disgusting noises,' he laughed.

Both failed to notice Ron standing right behind them. The first thing Harry knew about it, was when a fist collided with the side of his head. He even raised an arm at Hermione, but Malfoy had arrived and said;

'You sure you want to hit the head girl Weasel Bee? I'm sure a teacher would love to have you for detention every night for the rest of term.'

'Shut up Malfoy!' he said loudly.

'Temper, temper,' Malfoy responded.

Ron had no control left; he hit Malfoy hard in the stomach. Ron slapped her face. By this point, Harry was standing up and glaring at Ron.

'Your behaving like a spoiled brat Ron,' Harry said.

'Mind your own!'

Draco was back up, clutching his abdomen.

'Right, I think we'll take you to McGonogalls office Weasel Bee. Hermione, Harry I need you too.'

With that, they all walked towards the staircases, Ron being pushed along by Malfoy and Harry. One thing was for sure; McGonogall was not going to be pleased…


	7. Punishment

Chapter Seven – Punishment

All belongs to Ms. Rowling. We're both blonde and British, but she is rich and famous, sadly I'm not =(

They arrived at her office, and knocked. A voice called for them to enter, and the door opened. Inside the office, there were no strange instruments like Kingsley's office or tiny furniture like in Flitwick office. Instead, there was a desk, some chairs and cabinets, all finished in a light shade of walnut.

McGonogall looked up and glared at the students, this was her only free lesson of the week, and it looked like she was going to lose that on account of the four students standing in front of her desk.

'Erm, Professor McGonogall, we are terribly sorry to interrupt like this, but Ron has been very violent towards us.' Hermione began politely, Malfoy interrupted.

'Professor, he slapped Hermione, punched Harry and hit me in the stomach. We had to stop him, and we thought the best course of action was to take him to his head of house,' Draco continued.

'Well, Mr Weasley, is this true?'

'Yes, it is, and they deserved it!' Ron spluttered.

'Muggle duelling will never be dually deserved. You may have failed to notice, but you are in your last year here at Hogwarts. You should be setting an example to the younger witches and wizards. Instead, I find myself having to reprimand you over things that I would not even expect from a first year. I am going to give you a severe punishment.'

She thought it over in her head and realised what the best course of action was.

'I am going to have to write to your parents regarding this moronic behaviour, and you have triple detentions with Filch, helping to clean the castle without magic. I also expect you to write apology letters to each of your victims. I can only hope that you will eventually grow up. Now Weasley, get out of my office.'

He turned to go, meanwhile cursing the headmistress under his breath. When the door was shut, McGonogall spoke again.

'I appreciate you three reporting this to me. If you are still in any pain, feel free to go to the Hospital Wing at any time. I only have one question. Why is he so angry?'

Hermione blushed and Draco looked confused, so Harry took it upon himself to answer.

'Well professor, you see, he thinks that Hermione and Malfoy,' at this he corrected himself,' Sorry, Hermione and Draco, he believes that they will become girlfriend and boyfriend. Ron likes Hermione quite a lot, so he is, in my opinion, jealous. He was angry with me, because he thought I was on Hermione's side.'

'Well, there isn't much we can do about that. Oh, and Potter, here is the list for the applicants for the Quidditch team. I haven't set a date for trials, but next week would be advisable.'

And with that, they walked out of her office. Hermione looking at her feet. Draco looking at his feet. Harry wishing he could be anywhere but here. No one mentioned anything, but it was clear that the jealousy was not unfounded, or at least, Harry thought he saw a twinkle in Draco Malfoy's eye when he looked up. They realised how late they were for their lesson, Herbology. They swiftly made their way towards the greenhouses, and eventually seeing their class in Greenhouse Six, entered.

Professor nodded at them, but didn't say anything about their lateness, so it was obvious she had been told or at least guessed what was going on. Apparently, they were attempting to breed Infestus Folium, a dangerous plant, but the leaves can cure blindness. Evidently a helpful thing to have, especially when considering, as Hermione was, the Healing career path.

It was only half way through the lesson when Neville had filled up his bottle completely, he excelled in Herbology. Draco Malfoy was still below the half way mark; Harry and Hermione had almost reached Neville's stage. Professor Sprout was pleased with Gryffindor, for their efforts in the lesson so gave each pupil in the house ten points. One hundred points, in the first week, they were going to win the house cup this year. They could feel it in their bones.

When the bell rang, they began to meander slowly towards the main castle, for an exhausting History of Magic lesson. Harry had been offered a place in this class, because his knowledge had updated well enough in the quest last year. He had discovered things that came up in NEWT exams, so was at least on an even par with the likes of Hermione and Ernie. There were only seven people bored (or in Hermione's case, interested) enough to take this class. Draco, Hermione, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Oliver Cresswell, Melinda Bobbin and of course, Harry himself.

Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher, but this didn't stop him from being the most boring thing in twenty miles. Harry honestly tried to pay attention, but after about fifteen minutes, he had dozed off. Hermione decided to copy out notes for both of them. She knew how boring Binns was, and it was astonishing to find Harry lasting that long. It was only a few minutes with Ron around.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up, hurriedly writing their homework down. A foot of parchment about Godric Gryffindor. They had learnt so much about him last year on their adventures, that even Harry might be able to write extra.

Lunch at last! They were starving, but yet again Ron was nowhere to be seen. This struck Harry and Hermione as extremely odd; he was not the sort of person to miss a meal out of choice. Hermione and Harry were beginning to feel worried. They shoved their lunch down their throats and rushed to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't there, so they both ventured up to the boys dormitories. They looked around, and immediately saw a lump under his duvet.

Neither of them had quite forgiven him yet, so upon realising that he wasn't going to do something stupid, they climbed the stairs to the common room.

'Harry, do you want to get a drink in my common room?'

'Erm, alright, we still have half an hour, so I mind as well.'

They went across to Godric Gryffindor's portrait, and Hermione said the password 'Diagon.' Harry had never spared a thought to the portrait before, and only now had he realised that he had seen the head boy or girl standing near it before. He was intrigued at how much the man resembled him.

He had messy jet-black hair, round glasses and fair skin. He seemed skinny and short, like Harry and he was brandishing a wand that looked very similar to his own, at least in colour and length. The only differences were the eyes; Godric had light brown eyes whereas Harry had emerald green (inherited from Lily, his mother), and the lack of a scar on his forehead.

They entered the Head's common room, and Hermione summoned two butterbeers. Every time he tasted it, it seemed like his insides were warming up. It had the taste of butterscotch, yet slightly less sweet. They drank it, and talked about Ginny and Draco and Ron. They talked about NEWTS, jobs and families. It seemed like only minutes had passed when they heard the bell go, and rushed off to their lesson.

Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts, an amazing lesson. Professor Shacklebolt really knew how to keep his class interested.

They walked into his classroom, and noticed immediately that Ron was still not in class. He probably thought everyone would stare at him, which was true, but they were just starting rumours and talking about him. Both Hermione and Harry still felt bitter about his attack that morning, and they predicted that Draco felt the same. Draco had expressed concern for Hermione in the corridor, something he would have scoffed at doing years ago.

They were, once again, working on the Unforgivable Curses, except that this time, it wasn't a deranged Death Eater casting it on them, it was a calm, Auror trained teacher showing them moving diagrams of the effects of each curse, and telling them the terms in Azkaban for casting each one.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher decided not to give much them homework, as he knew that the whole class had taken in what he had said, so he instead just asked them to read the chapter on the curses out of their textbooks.

They both wondered down to the potions dungeon, Slughorn was waiting for them. He had evidently learnt the secret of Harry's potion success, but didn't seem to mind. He felt that the boy should have been placed in Slytherin with the cunningness he had deployed to beat the rest of the class.

The teacher had promised himself that he would not ignore Harry, but treat him like normal, whilst encouraging him to put his best efforts into this delicate art. Today, they were brewing Blood Replenishing Potion, another good one to know for a career in healing or fighting.

Harry got his ingredients; beetle eyes, bundimon secretion, crocodile hearts and flobberworm mucus. He boiled the water and added the ingredients, giving seven counter-clockwise stirs between adding each item. The book said that the potion was supposed to turn a creamy yellow when finished. To Harry's immense surprise, it turned exactly the colour described. He poured some in a bottle, and made his way up to the professor's desk.

Harry was very pleased with the result, as was Slughorn. He awarded the boy ten points, and showed the class what their potion was supposed to look like. Hermione finished her potion next, and was given five points.

No homework was given, much to the classes' satisfaction. Hermione was happy for Harry. He had proved to himself that he could make excellent potions without that book, and it seemed that he could exceed at Potions without Snape. She felt bad at thinking badly about the deceased professor, but she couldn't help her emotions.


	8. Secrets Shared

Chapter Eight – Secrets Shared

This is JK Rowlings world; I just like to borrow the characters…

Dinner that evening was an enjoyable affair. Hermione invited Harry over to do their homework in her common room. Draco had also invited Blaise and Pansy over, for a drink and a chat. Harry went to grab his books from his dorm, Ron still under his duvet.

Hermione opened the portrait for Harry, and sat down at the table. Harry had sneaked out some pumpkin juice from dinner, so they drank that. They had finished reading the chapter from the DADA textbook, and had almost done their History of Magic essay, when the portrait opened once again, revealing Draco and his friends.

'Oh, sorry Hermione. Hope we're not disturbing a hot date.' Draco apologised.

'No, we're just doing homework together, we can do it in my room if you want the table' Hermione answered.

'No, its alright, we were going to sit on the sofas anyway, much more comfy.'

The three Slytherins headed towards the sofas, and started chatting about random bits of their lives. At first, Harry and Hermione felt awkward, but after they finished the essay, Draco invited them to play Spin the Bottle. He insisted it was just a friendly game of truth or dare, and it wouldn't amount to anything terrible. They agreed, and used the empty butterbeer bottle to use. They enchanted it, so no cheating could go on, and it spun of its own accord.

First it landed on Harry, who picked truth. Pansy chose to ask him;

'Have you ever fancied Hermione?' she asked, but in a mildly mannered way.

'No, we are just good friends.' He answered.

The bottle spun again, and this time landed on Draco, who immediately picked dare. Harry thought of something that would make them both happy; by this he meant Hermione and Draco.

'I dare you to kiss Hermione.'

Draco obliged without hesitation. He leant in slightly, and touched her lips. At first it was an ordinary kiss, something you might get every night from your parents at the age of six or seven. But then it advanced, Draco wanted entry to her mouth, and was obviously granted permission, because she let out a small moan of pleasure. He had undoubtedly worked his charm on her. They broke apart after about a minute, and realised everyone was staring at them.

'What, it was a dare! I had to do it properly,' Draco argued, thinking no one noticed his small wink at Hermione. She blushed about seventeen shades of scarlet. Draco spun the bottle, and it landed on Pansy, she chose dare and had to crawl round the room, pretending to be a dog and doing tricks for everyone. The dares seemed to get more and more outrageous.

Hermione had to exchange chewing gum with Malfoy only using her mouth and tongue, Harry had to exchange shirts with Malfoy (both Hermione and Pansy noticed how toned both boys were) and Blaise had to put five ice cubes in his underwear. He was running round for about five minutes shouting 'God, its bloody cold. My balls are going to drop off!' until they (the ice cubes, not the balls) eventually melted.

Pansy had to draw herself naked as accurately as possible and see how much she could auction it for (1 galleon and 5 sickles as paid by Blaise after fierce competition from Harry.) Hermione yawned and Malfoy immediately spotted this. They said goodnight to the guests and they all left, laughing at some of the stuff they had done.

Back inside the head's common room, Malfoy was helping Hermione to the bathroom. She didn't need help at all; he was just being a gentlewizard. He excused himself tactfully when she looked at the toilet, but came back when he heard her brushing her teeth. He brushed his teeth too, and waited for her to brush her hair. He waited for ten minutes, and then, when she laid it down, he took her hand and led her to her room. She changed into her pyjamas, and while Draco did not stare, he could not resist the odd look. She must have noticed, because she turned bright red. He averted his gaze until she sighed, obviously a way of telling him he could look.

He looked up and saw her sitting in bed and asked him if he wanted to stay for a while, as he was quite welcome. He nodded his head, summoned his PJ's and changed into them. Hermione did the same thing. She didn't stare, but in the end couldn't avoid looking at his muscles.

He was slim, with jutting hips. He had a six-pack, but it was subdued to match his figure. He definitely wasn't one of those creeps who live in the gym, but his experience playing Quidditch had made sure he wasn't lumpy or unfit. The saddest part of him were some scars at the bottom of his back, it got worse the lower it went, so his bum must have been covered.

He grinned down at her, and she once again went bright red. He sat down on the bed next to her, and let her cuddle up to him as she had allowed him the previous night. They talked about their families. Draco disliked his father. He had always encouraged Voldermort's' regime, and he had been a coward and just accepted it. Hermione told him that he would have been killed if he hadn't, so everyone would have done what he had chosen.

'Harry Potter wouldn't have, he would have died,' commented Draco quietly.

'Well, Voldermort killed everyone he has ever loved, and he's brave to the point of stupidity. Harry is different from everyone else. I would have done what you had.'

'No you wouldn't, I can tell, from that afternoon at the manor. Aunt Bellatrix was torturing you and you kept silent until you had come up with a fantastic lie. You're brave, but you don't have to act the hero. You keep your head screwed on. Weasley would have spilt in a minute and Harry would have kept his mouth shut no matter what they did to him.'

'You can't blame yourself Draco. None of it was your fault. Crabbe died because he was a dick who thought that he should kill us with something he couldn't control, your aunt was a madwomen who was completely deranged and your father was sick in the head. He became – enchanted - with the idea of him leading, he didn't mean to hurt all of those people.'

'It was his fault, don't forgive him, I never will. He used to beat me.' Hermione let out a gasp - she had never expected that. 'Yeah, didn't realise did you, it's O.K, mother only realised what he had done one night when she saw me. Just sitting in the corner, shaking. He had beaten me so hard it stung for weeks. He had told me he was teaching me a lesson I would never forget. I'll never forget it, I still have the scars. She was horrified, but there was nothing she could do back then. Then Voldermort, he made me torture his victims. He showed me once, what he would do if I ever refused. I had never felt so much pain. I did what he said from then on. He never let me kill the major people though. I didn't want to, so I was thankful for that, it was just the reason why. He said if I was stupid enough to be beaten by a…' he gulped and looked at Hermione apologetically,' a mudblood and an orphan, I would mess the killings up. He was one of those stupid kids that play with their food before they eat it. That was before we realised that he had been in an orphanage. The loyal ones just claimed it was propaganda, but it wasn't. My father is such a slime ball; he wasn't under the imperius curse the first time or the second time. He ruined my life.'

The anger had built up in his voice was suddenly defeated by sadness. Hermione felt nothing but compassion for this boy. She hugged him and rocked him gently like you would to a small, inconsolable child. There was nothing she could say. They just had to ride out the wave.

They remained in that position for a few hours. The sky grew darker, and Hermione realised that he couldn't be left alone tonight, the nightmares would be worse than ever after telling someone all of that. He had poured his heart out, and Hermione loved him for that. She shook herself when she realised what she had thought. This was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't love him, what would Ron say? Answer: Why did she care? Perhaps they had grown close last year, but that didn't make sense. He wasn't there when she needed him. He buggered off to Shell Cottage while Harry and herself almost died at Godric's Hollow. He wasn't here now; it wasn't him she was sitting in her bed with. If she should have been in love with anyone, it should have been Harry. He cared about her so much it hurt. He was so protective, so caring he was like a big brother, but without the aggro.

'Draco, if you want, and I'm not forcing you, but if you want, you could, well you could stay here tonight. I mean, you know, just in case you have a nightmare.' Hermione babbled.

'Thanks Hermione, I think I will. It's not as easy to have a nightmare when you have a friend next to you.'

Hermione's heart sunk, she had not wanted to do anything with him, but she did love him. It wasn't some silly schoolgirl crush; it was something very real, something that bubbled in her tummy every time she saw him. She was still thinking about that peculiar feeling, when he started to talk to her:

'Err, I was wondering, if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmede next visit. It'll be sometime next month. I don't want to sound pushy, but maybe we would go as more than friends.'

She smiled, if he was asking her out, this was a very nice way to do it.

'You mean as girlfriend and boyfriend?' she questioned. He blushed, oddly, rhubarb.

'Yeah, if you want. Your there for me when it matters, and that's important.'

'Of course I'll go to Hogsmede with you Draco. You know, when you kissed me earlier. I felt something I'd never felt before. Something that ached in me.'

'Same here, I've kissed loads of girls, but never like that. I didn't just shove my tongue in your mouth. I asked permission. I even shocked myself with that.'

'You know, I haven't kissed as many boys as you, so I might need some practice,' he noticed the joke in this and smiled.

'Well, I suppose we should do it again then.'


	9. Loud Letters

Chapter Nine – Loud Letters

Belongs to Ms. Rowling, and am I jealous?

Pretty Much…

Yet again, they woke up in the same bed, cuddled together. They seemed to wake up at similar times, Hermione slightly earlier. They kissed gently, not like last nights lust filled outbursts. Draco got up first and took his pyjamas off. He headed to the bathroom and emerged half an hour later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his room to pull his robes on while Hermione went into the bathroom. She emerged with her hair dried and styled. Today, she had fashioned it into a bun, with small tendrils of hair leaking out. They grabbed their books and headed down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

They kissed again just before they entered, and Hermione asked him if he had meant what he had said last night.

'Hermione, I need you to be my girlfriend, I need to be around you. You calm me down; you make me feel good about myself and you're a fantastic kisser,' he grinned.

She giggled, and they went to sit at their separate tables. She immediately noticed Ron sitting diagonally across from Harry, but they didn't seem to be talking to each other. She was certainly not going to break the ice. She found a letter sitting on her plate when she sat down, and realised that it was from Ron. She opened it, and immediately confirmed her suspicions - the handwriting was terrible.

To Hermione

I am really sorry for the way I acted and regret hitting you. I have also sent letters to Malfoy and Harry. I realise now that you would never betray me and start dating Malfoy, so I apologise for that as well.

Love,

Ron

xxx

Her heart sunk, he had said sorry for something that she had done. He had thought that she wouldn't go out with Draco, and she had done just that. She looked up towards the Slytherin table, and caught his eye. She pointed at her letter and he nodded. Evidently his had said the same. He seemed to actually care, that was one of the great things about Draco Malfoy, he cared. She just hadn't realised before.

She thought of something else. 'Betray him', what did that mean? It meant he thought that she fancied him. It meant he thought that she loved him. It meant that he thought that she would go out with him. Congratulations Ron, none out of three.

She wasn't sure how to tell him this, but suddenly an owl came into the hall. It was heading straight for the Gryffindor table, she soon realised that it was Errol, the Weasley owl. A second later, it plopped into the cereal bowl. A howl of laughter erupted from the pupils, and Ron turned red. He detached a blue envelope and realised what it was; a howler.

'Shit!'

Suddenly it opened, and a mouth evolved from the back of the envelope, and two eyes also appeared. The second the mouth opened, the hall stood soundless.

'RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!

How dare you practice muggle duelling, how dare you hurt your friends! You think you got off lightly don't you? Triple detention! Your grounded all summer! I would have thought, after last year, that you would appreciate your friends more than ever. Evidently not, I have never been this ashamed of you Ronald!' at this point it turned towards Harry and Hermione.

'Harry and Hermione, I am so sorry about his behaviour; I hope you will feel better soon. Hermione, you go out with who you want to, don't listen to my idiotic son about dating.' It said this is Molly Weasley's normal voice, which was calm and even.

It then zoomed across the hall, to the Slytherin table, and focused down on Draco Malfoy, but exclaimed in the same soft tones as the Howler had used with Harry and Hermione.

'I am terribly sorry Mr Malfoy for Ronald's' terrible example of behaviour. I hope that you don't take his poor example and think that our whole family are like that.'

With that, the howler rushed back to Ron, stuck its tongue out at him, and suddenly fluttered down to the table. Everyone was staring at Ron; silence drilled into peoples minds, until laughter returned. Hermione nodded towards Draco, who immediately came over and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. He knew what she needed to do. She needed closure. His letter had made clear that Hermione loved Ron, but according to Hermione, she didn't.

'Ron, Draco and I would like to invite you over to our common room tonight, so we can talk. Harry, your invited too, feel free to invite Ginny.'

Ron nodded and then carried on with his breakfast. He tried to hang round with Harry and Hermione like normal, but both, in Ron's opinion were acting strangely. Harry cornered Hermione after double Charms. They had been learning about shock spells. Harry left the class wondering whether this year was solely focused on helping those who wanted jobs in St Mungo's.

When he cornered her, he raised his eyebrows and asked what happened last night. She went bright red and giggled.

'He, well he asked me out to Hogsmede next month, and I said yes.'

'As girlfriend and boyfriend?'

'Yes, and well I need to tell you something, and I said I wouldn't say anything about it, but I'm so worried about him…'

'What is it?'

'Well, he has these nightmares, of Voldermort torturing him and other people and his dad beating him and well all sorts of things. Harry, I need to help him sort this out…'


	10. Meetings and Moans

Chapter Ten – Meetings and Moans

Belongs to the Rich One (JK Rowling)

I just like to make her characters do silly things…x

Harry had promised to put his mind to it; together they were sure they could figure it out. They worked together in class, discussing it under 'Muffliato.' Transfiguration was boring, Gamp's Elemental Law's of Transfiguration. Hermione, Ron and Harry knew all about them, and earned fifty points for Gryffindor together.

Dinner arrived and they tucked in to chips and chicken and vegetables. Some girls were fighting over lasagne, but Hermione wasn't a pasta person. They agreed to meet in her room at half eight, because Draco and Hermione needed to do a bit more of their instant communication project for muggle studies.

Draco walked Hermione back up, and Hermione decided they were going to muggle London in the holidays.

'Draco, have you ever seen a computer?'

'Err, what's a computer?'

'Oh, apparently not, a computer is a machine that you can manipulate data on according to what you want to do on it. Nower days we have laptops and notebooks, they are portable computers.'

'Oh, I think I saw one of them things once. At King's Cross-, a muggle was typing in messages and it popped up on the screen. It was something like Grindilows Hive Messenger.'

'Ha, Windows Live Messenger! That is exactly what we are doing a project on. You can write about your first sight of MSN (that's what muggles call it) and what you thought it was.'

'OK, you know this holiday, at Christmas. Are you staying here?'

'I'm going home, but I'm coming back on New Years Eve and only leaving on Christmas Eve, so I won't miss to many celebrations.'

'Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Diagon Alley or somewhere with me. I mean, it might be boring, but I thought you might want to.'

'I would love to Draco, and I wondered, this project would be even better if you had actually used a computer. So maybe you would like to go into muggle London and use a computer, or you can use my laptop.'

'Cool, you have a laptop?'

'Yeah, most people do. If you get into your Muggle University, then you'll need to buy one.'

After that, they settled down to work, and transfigured some cushions into beanbags at eight. Draco went down to the kitchens, and came back holding pumpkin juice, butterbeer, crisps, cake and biscuits. They set them out nicely, and waited. At precisely eight thirty, Harry and Ginny arrived. They settled on a beanbag and Ginny cuddled up to Harry. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks. They stopped abruptly a minute later when Ron entered the room. He sat in between Harry and Hermione.

'Hi, so what's this about?' asked Ron.

'Well, me and Draco, we have decided to, err…' she couldn't say it, so Draco finished.

'We're going out with each other.'

Ron looked like he was going to explode. He had thought that she had forgiven him. They had kissed last year, and now she was with his deadliest enemy. This wasn't right. No. Another thought struck him. Did Harry know about this? He asked as much, and Harry at least had the grace to go red and look down.

'Your such a slut Hermione, you'd go with anyone your so desperate.' Ron yelled this out in pure desperation, not even thinking about the fact that her best friend and boyfriend surrounded him.

Three minutes later, he had pink hair, purple skin and a pair of antlers made of cheese. That was the most one-sided duel he had ever seen. He had no idea what charms they had used; they were both adept at soundless magic, that they had no reason to utter a word.

'You filthy mudblood, he was right all these years; you aren't fit to have magic. Stupid bitch.'

The charms had worn off, as neither boy wished to be apprehended by McGonogall for duelling. They levitated him to his dormitory and left him there. Ginny was comforting Hermione, while Draco set up a bed for Harry in their common room. Ron might try to retaliate against Harry; it was safer for him in here.

Ginny headed back to the common room after a very long kiss goodbye with Harry. It was highly unlikely that Ron would attack his own sister, and as long as she stayed in her Dorm, Ron couldn't get to her anyway.

Draco and Hermione slept in separate beds, just to give the right impression. If he had a nightmare, Hermione would be right there. Harry could also see it if it woke him up. It might give him an idea.

They had been asleep for about three hours when the whimpering and crying woke them up. Hermione went into Draco's bedroom first and climbed into his bed. He, whilst sleeping, snuggled into her, and immediately his crying grew quieter until it eventually stopped.

Harry felt compassion for this boy. He had been plagued with nightmares after Cedric Diggory's death. He had also suffered from them after Sirius and Remus died. He had just remembered the good things that they had done. The good times rather than replaying the deaths over and over and over. This type of nightmare was different though. It wasn't about something like that. It was about his past, and he had received next to no control over his own life.

The next morning arrived suddenly; Harry had already gone when Draco and Hermione climbed down the stairs into the common room. They had started to enjoy the company of each other, and missed each other when not sharing a bed. Was this natural for two eighteen year olds? Hermione began to think that it was only right for two people in love.


	11. Beaters and Cheaters

Chapter Eleven – Beaters and Cheaters

You know it already, but I'll say it anyway, NOT MINE. ALL JK ROWLING.

The next week passed without any major event, Ron was still not talking to Hermione, Harry and Draco. Everyone else thought he was completely out of order, with the way he had treated Hermione. No one talked to him, even some of the teachers; all he got were nasty looks, pointed glances and contemptuous sniffs.

Only one girl seemed to be paying any attention to him. A quiet Hufflepuff girl called Marianne Cares. She was Welsh. She had brown hair, just past her shoulders and green eyes that seemed to delve into yours, as if she was interested in everything about you. Ron felt grateful for this one girl, she was on his side. It wasn't that she condoned what he had said and done. It was just that she was naturally forgiving. She felt sorry for everyone, but hardly ever herself. She excelled at Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Anything that would help other people, with limited impact to anyone else.

It was time for the Quidditch trials to be held. Draco was Slytherin captain, Harry was Gryffindor captain. They both thought it was a good idea to do them at separate times, but unfortunately the pitch was fully booked that week. Only one slot remained. They would have to share. When Harry took the sign up list down on the 7th of September, it seemed as though every person in Gryffindor had signed up. Draco was experiencing similar problems. They both copied out the list, extracting the first years and stuck it back up telling the people to come to the Quidditch pitch at eleven the next day.

The next day seemed dreadful for Quidditch. The air was heavy, the Sun was there but you couldn't see it, but worst of all, it was foggy so they would have poor visibility. It wasn't hot or cold. At least, they thought, it would test the players to the maximum. They knew players wouldn't play to their best today, which may leave them down heartened, but it would also be good for the captains to see what their team was capable of. Harry had sausages and bacon and headed down to the pitch. Draco, still shoving a pancake in his mouth, met him five minutes later.

They waited fifteen minutes, until everyone who was going to show up had arrived. They had split the Quidditch pitch in half. This meant that sound wouldn't travel to from one side to the other. They both used the amplification charm 'Sonorous.' Draco used the elemental plan, because it was simple and efficient and it was his only plan.

1. Groups of ten to fly round the pitch, whilst throwing the Quaffle to one another.

This helped find chasers. He would pick one from each group, and then they would do it in groups, then he would narrow it down again, this time only one group is left, and he picks the three best. They would be the Slytherin chasers. The rest of the hopefuls would go and sit in the stands.

2. In pairs, the beaters (a much less desirable job, as the risk of injury was much greater) would have to battle the bludgers, protecting the chosen chasers.

He would narrow the best of these pairs, and slowly work out who worked will with each other and who had which skills. He would then send the rest of the team to the stands.

3. Goalkeepers would go individually, the chasers would try and score goals.

When he had picked his top five, they would play penalty shootout, best of five. The winner was on the team.

After a gruelling two hours, one broken nose and what seemed like hundreds of tantrums, he had his team. He was seeker. Vaisey, Montague and Harper were chasers. Derrick and Bole became the beaters and Theodore Nott became keeper.

Harry finished his choices just before Draco, and he was also seeker. Geoffrey Hooper, Demelza Robins and Ginny all became chasers. Jack Sloper and Jimmy Peaks returned as Beaters. A new find called Peter Smith became keeper; he was particularly good at aiming the quaffle with his broom after saving it. He hadn't missed a single shot!

They unblocked the barrier in the pitch, and came together for a small match. Madam Hooch came out to referee, and no one took it too seriously. Harry beat Draco to the snitch, so the Gryffindor's won 310 to 120. Draco shook hands with Harry, and went off to the showers. Everyone else had already showered and went on their way, so he was alone.

He was shocked when he came out, wrapped in a tiny towel, to find Hermione sitting in his little room (a desk, a chair and a flipchart), waiting for him. He was so surprised he almost dropped the towel. She was wearing skinny jeans and a fun purple top from family guy. She said hello, and she told him how amazing his Quidditch playing was.

'I know, its good isn't it!' he joked. She grabbed a clean towel and flicked it at him. He jumped up in a humorous fashion, and she giggled at him. He grabbed his boxers and put them on. He dropped the towel and growled at her.

'I'm going to get revenge now.'

She squealed and ran around. He caught her and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. She tried to kick her way out of it, but he was too strong. He turned the shower on and held her under it, by the time he let her go, they were both soaked. He realised that they both needed a change of clothes. He only had his underpants on, but they were soaked. He was tempted to dry them magically but neither of them could quite remember the incantation. He put his dry clothes on, and grew self conscious of the wet patch growing in his jeans. She used his towelling robe, and took her other clothes off because otherwise she would catch a chill; she only kept her underwear on.

He carried her up to the third floor, only letting her go when they reached the portrait. They both raced to the bathroom, but Draco was quicker. He locked the door, and started to laugh. He had a great idea.

'If you beg, I might let you in first.' He could almost hear her considering it.

'Please Draco!' He told her this wasn't good enough. She let out a full sigh, and thought of something better to say.

'Please sir, I'll do anything you want if you let me in first.'

He opened the door quickly, and winked. He was going to hold her to that. Anything. A very big word. He had some very good ideas. He realised that she had forgotten her clothes. They were still in the Quidditch changing rooms. He told her where he was going, and he set off quickly. He grabbed the clothes, but on the way back, took a detour to the kitchen to get some strawberries and cream, he thought that this was very romantic, and was sure she would appreciate it. Then he saw something terrible. Ginny. She wasn't with Harry. She was with Patrick Creevey. They were kissing.


	12. Friends

Chapter Twelve – Friends

Not mine. JK Rowlings. I probably sound like a stuck record, but hey, I'm not proud =)

He rushed back to the common room. Hermione came out of the shower just as he entered the room. He put her clothes down.

'I need to tell you something,' Hermione was worried by the concern in his voice. She sat down, wrapped in her towel.

'I was coming back, and I saw Ginny. She was snogging Patrick Creevey.'

Hermione gasped. She knew that she had to tell Harry. He loved her. How could she have done this to him? She had always seemed so happy with Harry why did that change now? She rushed to the Gryffindor portrait door, realised she was just wearing a towel and turned back.

She pulled her clothes on, now fully dry, and proceeded towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting there, doing some homework in front of the fireplace. On seeing Hermione, he got up and followed her back to the common room as she was motioning for him to do. He did so without question, leaving his charms homework behind.

'Harry, we are so, so sorry that we have to tell you this. But she can't get away with it; it's not fair on you. Please don't be angry with us, and we swear we're telling the truth.' She took a deep breath, Harry looked pale, almost as though he knew what was coming.

'Harry, she's cheating on you.'

Harry looked up at her, his usually bright emerald eyes dulled like floo powder. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He blinked them away. Hermione hugged him, and Draco said he was sorry. Harry looked up. He had one question.

'Who with?'

'Patrick Creevey.'

Harry broke down; he had lost her, all because he wouldn't do what she wanted. He regretted it in a way, but at least now he was free. After he had refused, she had seemed distant, when he saw her it was like she was just a shadow of who she used to be. The squidgy feeling in his tummy had stopped occurring, and he didn't feel as good when she was around.

'Harry, do you know why she would cheat on you?'

'Yeah.'

It was obvious that he didn't want to expand on that answer, so they left him to mourn over his lost girlfriend. The problem was, she didn't know that he knew that she was cheating on him with Creevey. She thought it was some sort of game. Hermione felt livid. How could she do that to him? He had lost everyone he had ever loved. His parents, Sirius, Lupin and finally Ginny. The difference was, that she had played a game with his life. She knew what would happen. She knew the risks and she did it anyway. It was people like her who made Hermione feel sick to the bone.

Harry left, half an hour later. He went for a walk around the castle, and then walked back to the common room. There she was. Sitting in a chair like she didn't have a care in the world. Well, she was SO off the Quidditch team. His excuse – they couldn't work well together, and unity was needed on a team. Everyone would agree, he knew it. They wouldn't upset a seventh year, and one who defeated the most evil wizard of all time at that.

'Hi Harry,' she said.

He ignored this, and just sat down. She figured something was wrong, but she had never imagined that he knew. He thought about how he was going to dump her. He just went for the simple way. Straight to the point.

'How's Patrick?'

She gasped, she didn't know what else to say. She could apologise, but what good would that do.

'Ginny, you know what I'm going to say. I won't forgive you. It's over.'

She looked at him, a wild flame of fury dancing in her eyes.

'It's your fault Harry.'

'WHY?' he shouted in response.

'BECAUSE I WAS BORED. WE KISSED, WE WALKED, AND WE DID HOMEWORK. YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE, WOULD YOU?'

'YOU CHEATED ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED SEX?'

'YES, AND YOU STILL DIDN'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANTED. YOU JUST CARRIED ON AS USUAL. THEN WHEN YOU FINALLY FIND OUT, YOU DUMP ME.'

'DID YOU EXPECT ME TO BE THRILLED THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!'

'NO BUT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I WAS THE BEST CHANCE THAT YOU WOULD EVER GET. WHO ELSE WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU?'

There was quite a crowd at this point. A large majority was on Harry's side, with a few kids, on Ginny's. They included Dennis and Patrick Creevey.

'OK, LET´S SEE. GIRLS, WHO WOULD GO OUT WITH ME.'

Only one or two hands remained by the owners' side.

'OH DEAR GINNY, IT SEEMS THAT I COULD DO A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN YOU!'

'FINE, WELL GOOD LUCK. I HAD A BETTER TIME WITH MICHAEL CORNER THAN I EVER DID WITH YOU.'

A new person entered the arena. Ron. Whose side would he be on?

'GINNY, LEAVE HIM ALONE. YOU WERE SMITTEN WITH HIM FOR YEARS! YOU DIDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM. YOU DIDN'T LEAVE OTHER BOYS ALONE, JUST TO TRY AND SHOW HIM WHAT HE WAS MISSING. YOU MIGHT BE MY SISTER, BUT YOU CAN'T TREAT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT.'


	13. Loony Lovegood

Chapter Thirteen – Loony Lovegood

DISCLAIMER: OMG, If I do this again I'm going to kill myself. JK Rowling's world, not mine. *Stabs self*

A week later, and Harry was almost back to normal. He ignored Ginny. If she didn't want him anymore, she just had to say. It was flattering, the amount of female attention he was receiving. He needed to inflate his ego a bit more to get it up to normal size, but they were definitely helping. But, the thing that helped him out most, were his friends. Not just Hermione, Ron and Draco, but people like Luna and Neville. They made him feel less ostracised, they made him feel wanted.

Hermione and Draco were getting closer, and the Hogsmede visit was getting closer, only a week away. They had finished their Muggle Studies project, only waiting to hand it in until Draco could write his account of his first time using MSN. They would still be one of the first to hand it in, even after Christmas. Draco felt sure that he could get a NEWT in this subject, and Hermione knew she would. Having her mother amongst the staff didn't bother her. No one teased her about it. She hadn't expected to get away that easily.

Malfoy slept in Hermione's arms every night, and that seemed to lessen the nightmares. On the few occasions when they didn't do that to begin with, they both felt lonely and cold. They did their homework together, and had friends over to their common room a lot of the time. Harry still hadn't had any ideas, but he was still working on it.

It was a few days before Hogsmede, when McGonogall made an announcement in Transfiguration. Apparently, there was a Leavers ball. You could invite anyone you wanted, they didn't have to be in your year. Draco managed to get ten points taken from Slytherin when he bewitched a paper butterfly to invite Hermione to the ball. She went red and nodded at him.

Ron asked Marianne Cares, and Harry had no idea who he wanted to ask. It reminded him of the Yule Ball. He had lots of girls ask him if he wanted to go with them. He was appalled when a tiny first year asked him. He automatically said no, and she started crying. He felt really mean, but he was eighteen. It wouldn't work, and the stick he would get…

It was lunchtime when he walked past an empty charms classroom to hear crying inside. He knocked gently, and when there was no answer, he opened the door. He was shocked to find Luna Lovegood there. She was slightly strange, but was weirdly tough. She had never cried before. At least, not when he was there. He sat down next to her, and hugged her.

'Luna, what's wrong?'

'I miss him so, so much.' She was referring to her father; a death eater had killed him the year before. She was an orphan, but now lived with a friend of her fathers.

He looked at her. He saw her blonde hair messed up, her grey/blue eyes full of tears and realised that she was pretty in her own special way. She was strange, but wonderful. Some people called her loony, but he thought she was just an individual who was proud of who she was, and who wouldn't change for anyone.

She was wearing her favourite red cherry converse. It looked oddly nice with her black robes. She leant into him. She needed someone to be close with. Ginny had been her friend. Ginny had ignored everyone for a while now. A public argument didn't help her popularity. She had a boyfriend, Zacherias Smith. It pissed Harry off and she knew it. Luna was left on her own. Ginny presumed she had other friends. Well, apparently she had assumed wrong.

He felt a light throbbing feeling in his tummy. Now was not the time to consider going to the toilet. He realised though, that it wasn't that he needed the toilet. He needed Luna. They had both been outcasts in fifth year, the only difference was that Harry had got rid of the status, Luna hadn't. She had supported him. He remembered her bedroom ceiling. Friends. He had a sudden impulse.

'Luna, do you want to come to the leavers ball with me?'

'As friends?'

'Well, I was actually thinking of boyfriend and girlfriend, but if you just want to go as friends, that's fine too.'

'I'll come, and I would love to be your girlfriend.'

He grinned at her, stood up and offered her a hand up. She needed to eat something, and he felt rather hungry now he thought about it. He felt really pleased that he was going out with Luna. She might be weird, but she was always there for him. She was stable. The most intriguing thing about her was the way she managed to have a reputation for being tough and be sensitive at the same time.

They walked towards the hall, hand in hand. Peeves caught up with them.

'Potter, you do know that your holding hands with Loony don't you?'

'Don't call her that, and yes, I had noticed.'

Peeves zoomed off; evidently to tell someone what he had just seen. He had hoped to keep this quieter than this. With Peeves, it was going to be on the WWN before dinner.

He thought about kissing her, and decided to go for it. He had nothing to lose. He pulled her closer, and gently tilted his head to the side, she did the same, evidently realising what was going to happen. Their lips locked, and he asked admission to her mouth. She opened it slightly, and he reached in. She gave a small groan; Harry was so pleased that she was enjoying it. It seemed like ages before they broke apart.

They said their goodbyes, and rushed off in separate directions. Harry walked towards the hall, where he saw Draco and Hermione both sitting on the Gryffindor table. This was new; no one had ever done that before. When Draco saw Harry, he bunched up, so Harry could sit down.

'Harry, what's up?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing.' He replied casually.

'Well something is, your quiet and you just poured tomato puree in your pumpkin juice.'

'I'm over Ginny.'

'Who is it now?'

'Luna.'

Draco pondered this. She was quite hot. Nice body. Not fat, but not skinny either. Strange eyes to match her personality, and half of the boys in Slytherin had pleasured themselves over her. Some Slytherins needed to learn WAY more effective Silencing Charms.

'She must be so pleased, how did it all come about.'

He explained. Hermione said that she must be really upset about her father. Hermione invited Harry and Luna over that evening. Apparently there would be snacks. Draco agreed because he was guaranteed a laugh with Luna there.

That evening, Hermione and Draco were doing homework, when they heard an odd mewing noise. It reminded Draco of his cat, Maximillian. Maximillian and Crookshanks had become very good friends, and Hermione thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend too.

They stood up and went to look under the sofa. There was Crookshanks (ginger and hairy) and Max (a pedigree Bengal), but there were also four small kittens. They were so cute. Hermione tempted them out with a fishy stick while Draco found a large box and filled it with blankets and newspaper.

They were so busy that they didn't notice when Harry and Luna climbed through the portrait. Harry followed Luna's gaze and saw the kittens. He quite liked kittens. He saved a tiny one once, when Dudley had been about to set fire to it. He gave it to Mrs Figg. She called it Nuriel, meaning Light of God. He still visited it sometimes. It had hardly grown. Apparently it was half Munchkin, which explained its small physique.

He walked towards the kittens, and asked what they were going to do with them. They had no idea, but Luna had a great one.

'Well, some of the first years might like them. You could see which ones don't have pets and give them to the best, most deserving ones.'

Everyone nodded in agreement to this idea, but for now, the kittens would have to wait. They had taken their milk from Crookshanks, and Draco reckoned that they didn't realise that she was pregnant because she was so furry.

'You could hide a small African country in that fur coat,' were his exact words.

They talked late into the night about the ball, Hogsmede, Quidditch and lessons.

'I have no idea what to wear…' Hermione moaned.

'You don't have to wear anything,' Draco joked, earning him a dead arm. He motioned for her to share his beanbag, and stayed there after Harry and Luna left. They asked each other loads of questions, they talked but most of the time they just cuddled up together and they fell asleep like that.

They awoke next morning, still cuddled up on the beanbag. They had a busy day ahead of them; they had to find some people to have those little kittens.


	14. Ariel

Ariel – Chapter Fourteen

Grrr… not mine. JK Rowlings. Grunt.

Several days belted past, and Draco and Hermione were yet to find homes for the kittens. They had already named them though. Draco wanted names like Rasputin and Mussolini, but Hermione went to the other end of the spectrum with names like Perky and Pookie. They eventually, with Luna and Harry to help them, decided on the names. They both agreed that the names suited the kittens perfectly and that other people would also agree with their choices.

They named one Onyx. He was as black as his name apart from curiously ginger ears. He was small yet majestic and seemed to toddle around with a certain grace, reminiscent of Malfoy himself. Draco had already owl ordered a black collar embedded with onyx stones, to add a slight definition to the name.

They named another Hugo. Hermione opted for this name not just out of respect for the French novelist and poet (author of Les Miserables and The Hunchback of Notre Dame), but because her favourite cousin was called this. Hugo the kitten was very perky and playful, full of spirit and loved nothing more than to settle down in Draco's slippers after a long play.

They named another Ailise. She was noble and kind, yet playful and cute. She had a very fluffy tummy and she simply adored being gently tickled there. She didn't get into the mini play fights like the other kittens did. She just liked to curl up on Draco or Hermione's knee. She had also made her home, no matter how they tried to tempt her away, at the foot of Draco's bed. She seemed to be calmed by their presence, unfortunately, she seemed to be unnerving the house elves, so she had to be charmed to a peaceful sleep each morning so they could clean safely. Kreacher still bore the scratches.

The final kitten, they named Ariel. They had looked through a wizarding names book, and though Hermione was inquisitive as to why Draco had one, she kept quiet. It meant lion of god, and she certainly was fierce. She seemed to be the main instigator of the fights, but she was also one of those kittens who can charm you with their petite frame and gorgeous looks. She was a tortoise shell, with flecks of ginger and black dotted around. She disliked being picked up, but would refuse to go from your lap until she was good and ready if she settled there.

Draco and Hermione had decided to keep Ariel to themselves. Crookshanks was already five years old, and Maximillian was already seven, so they needed to start a new generation. Also, Ariel was insufferably cute. They couldn't resist her.

It was the morning before Hogsmede, a fine Saturday, which Hermione and Draco stumbled across the future owners of the other kittens. They were strolling through the grounds, as it was still quiet. They sat down near the lake, watching the occasional ripple of water as the squid moved. They were beginning to feel hungry, so they put their shoes and socks back on, and walked slowly towards the Great Hall. They were just passing the flowerbeds, bordering the entrance to the Green Houses when they heard it.

What they heard was most peculiar, and it seemed strange that someone should be wailing with such desperation at just seven o'clock on a Saturday. They realised that the wailing was coming from one of the greenhouses. They went towards Greenhouse number nine, Professor Sprout's private one. Surely a student would not venture towards an unknown place, full of possible dangers. Even Draco and Hermione had not been there before. It could be full of Devil's Snare or even worse for all they knew. So what met their eyes was unbelievable.

Greenhouse number nine was full of beautiful flowers. Muggle flowers. There were Agapanthuses, Lilies, Poppies, Tulips, Sunflowers, Roses, Crocuses and Daffodils (although not the usual honking kind.) Inside was a small bench, and there sat Professor Sprout. Crying. Wailing. Howling. In her arms was a fluffy creature, she was cradling it like a baby, and then Draco realised what it was. It was a cat. A dead cat. He quickly covered Hermione's eyes. One howling female was enough, even for a Malfoy.

She briefly considered swiping his hand away, but realised that there was something he didn't want her to see. What was it? Her mind was beginning to formulate pictures of injured or dead students, killed by the couple of death eaters still free. At that moment however, Draco took his hand down, as he was helping Professor Sprout. Hermione gasped at what she saw, a black cat on the floor, dead. She rushed over to see if it was dead, and soon realised it was. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sprout was just calming down though, and Draco steered Hermione towards her, whispering in her ear.

'Take her to McGonogall, she needs consoling.'

She followed his instructions while he searched for a bag or tray to put the cat in. He, as much as he disliked seeing these poor animals dead, he realised that someone had to take control. As soon as he put the cat into the tray, he carried it up to McGonogalls office.

He rapped on the door, and soon he was invited to enter. Professor Sprout was huddled in the corner, being comforted by Hermione, and McGonogall nodded in welcome. She took the tray and deposited it underneath her desk. He sat down at her desk, and she asked him if he had eaten breakfast. When he said that none of them had, she summoned a house elf. Minnie. She bowed courteously when they requested four breakfasts ('tea, toast, beans, hash browns, tomatoes, mushrooms, bacon and eggs please Minnie.') it seemed that just minutes later she returned, arms laden with trays.

It was then that they heard the tinkle of a bell. Hermione knew who had a bell around its neck, and it wasn't Professor Flitwick. Ariel came tinkling into the room. Not a great sight for Sprout who had just lost her cat, Bloom. But surprisingly, she seemed content to tickle Ariel's belly. The idea came to Hermione before it hit Draco.

'Professor Sprout,' she asked attentively, 'our cats have had some kittens, and I… we were wondering whether you would like one.'

Sprout gasped with amazement of the proposition. She didn't want to replace her cat, but she needed to divert her attention and love to something. A kitten was just what she needed. Something that needed a lot of attention. She nodded gratefully. Draco sauntered out from the room to fetch Hugo. He thought that this was the best option. Onyx had a heart of a Slytherin and Ailise needed someone a bit more Gryffindor. Hugo was the perfect Hufflepuff.

He swiftly collected him and put him over his shoulder. Hugo snuggled up to him and began to relax. Sprout seemed delighted when she saw Hugo. He too seemed drawn too her, and she thanked the head boy and girl. She nodded goodbye and headed off towards the greenhouses. Hermione and Draco quickly ate what was left of their breakfasts and went back to their common rooms. When they arrived, Draco pushed Hermione into the sofa. He realised she was excited. She was so excited that she was quivering. Quivering with anticipation.


	15. Rewards

Chapter Fifteen – Rewards

JK Rowlings World

My Plot

Mixed together and you get this…

'You were a very good girl back there Hermione. Very smart and quick. For this, you deserve to be rewarded.'

She was very glad that she was sitting down; otherwise it would have looked like she had been given the Jelly Legs Curse. She looked up and her eyes melted. Her warm, brown eyes melted into his silvery grey ones. She knew that she loved him, and that was strange. After years of arguing and fighting, she had fallen in love with him, and she knew from looking into his eyes, that he felt the same.

He leant forward against her and started kissing her mouth. She moaned into him. He loved the sensation of her shivering and her seductive moan. He had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to carry on because she was enjoying it. He rolled her over and ran his fingers down he side. He began rubbing the small of her back. She groaned, Hell, he was good at this.

She started gently kissing, sucking and nibbling his neck. He was so turned on he was in pain. But he knew that she wasn't ready, and so did she. He wouldn't take this that far, yes, everyone thought that they were doing it but they weren't and she was so innocent that he was going to have trouble doing so when the time came.

She wiggled underneath him and he gently massaged her neck. She was putting her hand up his robes. He felt like he was going to explode. Was it possible, well he felt sure that he was going to find out?

He suddenly had to stifle a laugh. He suddenly realised that he was snogging Hermione Granger – the Gryffindor Bookworm and his old worst enemy – and they were both enjoying it and neither of them were being forced to do it.

She was looking up at him with her big brown eyes, obviously wondering why he had stopped.

'Come on. Lets go do our homework.'

He pulled his arms around her and guided her gently to the common room. He quickly vanished the chair there and she gasped when she realised what he had done.

'Draco. Where the hell am I going to sit now?'

'There are only two options. One, you sit on the floor without a table. Two, you sit on my lap.'

She smiled demurely at him and placed himself softly on his knee. He pulled her closer to her. She was lighter than he thought she would be. They did their homework like this and then they went for a walk around the grounds.

They were walking around the lake, watching the gentle lull of the waves being created from the squids breathing. It was there that they saw the next owner. It was a first year Gryffindor girl who was helping a Slytherin boy with his homework. It was fair to say that this touched their hearts. It was very rare to see this inter-house friendship. The other houses were even more wary of being close to Slytherins after the Carrows.

Draco felt his heart warm up at this scene. He had never seen this sort of thing in all of his time at Hogwarts. Everyone was against Slytherin usually. Hermione looked at him questioningly. He nodded, they deserved a kitten. She nipped off and returned five minutes later with a box. In the box were Onyx and Ailise. They were looking around, wide-eyed.

'Excuse us, but we noticed that you were helping each other with your homework and' she tried to continue but was interrupted by the Gryffindor.

'I know we're not allowed to but I'm gonna fail Astronomy if I don't get some help and the same goes with Transfiguration for him…'

'No, no your not in trouble. We are very pleased that you two have set the former differences of your houses aside and help each other. It's only fit that this type of action should be rewarded. Do either of you have familiars?'

They shook their heads.

'Well, here you go. This is Onyx,' she gave him to the boy, ' and this is Ailise,' and gave her to the girl.

With that, they walked back to the school. They could hear the first years thanking them but they didn't respond. A good turn is worth it when it feels like that. They arrived back for lunch and they both decided to try something new.

Usually, Draco sat on the Slytherin table and Hermione on the Gryffindor, but they felt emboldened by the first years and decided to both sit on the Slytherin table. Much to Hermione's surprise everyone welcomed her and treated her like one of their own. It seemed as though it was the norm. Soon other students began to catch on, Hannah sat beside Neville and Harry sat next to Luna.

The teachers looked shocked but quite pleased. It was good that the houses were united once again. Only a few glares were shot at the students from Argus Filch. He obviously thought that this would end in a food fight.

They tucked into their jacket potatoes and discussed what they were going to do in Hogsmede, the following day. Hermione and Draco were going to wonder round, have a drink and maybe visit Zonko's. Pansy was going to the post office to send an owl to her brother in Zimbabwe. The school owls just weren't up to the journey apparently. Blaise was going with some of his mates to the newly popular Hog's Head.

They went back to their common room early. Draco knew what was happening. Every time he even thought about Hermione, he felt a swooping sensation in his tummy. He wasn't sure whether she felt the same, but vowed to find out tomorrow.

They went to Hermione's room that night. They lay awake, cuddled together, kissing and talking and kissing again. They fell asleep, Hermione pressed tight against his chest, his arms around her in a protective embrace. They had been through so much in their lives, were they each other's rewards?


	16. Hugs from Hogsmede

Chapter Sixteen – Hugs from Hogsmede

From now on, your gonna be reading stuff that JK Rowling wouldn't put in her books.

Random bits of smut. But the world does belong to her, so I will try not to corrupt it too badly…

They both woke up early and decided that they would grab some breakfast in Hogsmede. They showered quickly and grabbed their cloaks. They walked, hand in hand, out of the castle and up towards the village. He bent down and whispered into her hair

'Hermione. Has anyone ever told you how tiny you are?'

'Yes, and I wish I was tall.'

'Don't. Your absolutely perfect the way you are.'

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. The continued walking until they reached Madam Meals. It had just opened and it was the best value in the wizarding world. For just one galleon, you got an enormous English breakfast with hash browns, bacon, sausages, beans, grilled tomatoes, toast, mushrooms and tea. It left you full until dinner.

Hermione and Draco ate quickly as they wanted to spend their day together. They paid and wondered towards the forest in Hogsmede. It wasn't really a forest; it was just a secluded clump of trees where you could go if you wanted time. Some people used it for other 'opportunities.'

'Hermione, you might think this is stupid and too fast but if I don't say it I'll never forgive myself. I hope you don't get rid of me because of it.'

Hermione looked anxious. What had he done?

'I love you, Hermione.'

She gasped and a bright smile lit up her face.

'I love you too.'

They hugged right there and then, not caring if anyone noticed. They kissed, forcing their moans out of each other. He pushed her roughly up against a tree and she groaned. He felt his privates heat up. Damn! This girl was going to be the end of him. He started nibbling her neck while she raked her hands through his hair.

He wanted her so badly but he didn't want it to be like this. She deserved romance, flowers and massages. He needed a few hours. He had a plan. His mind wanted to plan and think and pamper her. His heart wanted to block out thought and ravish her body. But he was a Slytherin; his heart was supposedly made from steel.

'Hermione, I need to pick something up in town.'

'OK. Can we continue this later?'

'Yes…' he hissed when she 'accidentally' brushed her hand over his very visible erection.

She kissed him gently on the mouth and walked towards the three broomsticks. She would meet him back at school in time for dinner. She felt like some of Madame Rosmerta's pie.

Meanwhile, he had wondered into one of the side streets with Blaise. He needed advice with this. Contrary to public opinion, Malfoy was not a sex god. Blaise was. Malfoy had only had sex with one girl before, but it had been amazing. He had entered the adult realm. Hermione was yet to do it yet. Blaise ushered him towards a discreet shop. They walked inside and saw an array of vibrators, dildos and all sorts of other painful looking contraptions.

'Blaise. She is not that kind of girl.'

'Look at the back aisle.'

He walked towards it trying to ignore the other items. He reached it and saw rose petals, honey dust and some of the most gorgeous lingerie he had ever seen. He already knew that he would not buy lingerie though. She would feel like he needed to make her prettier before she was worthy when she was the prettiest thing in the world to him.

Honey dust was not for her. He wanted to make love to her, not start kinky games. But rose petals were perfect. Romantic and sensual. He picked up some crimson ones and also took a pack of candles that smelt like roses. He was hoping she liked roses. If not, this was bad. What if she had hay fever?

But he pushed his worries aside and bought the packages. He rushed back up to the school and thanked Blaise. He was a good mate. He cleaned everything with a flick of his wand and went into his bedroom. He changed the Slytherin hangings into shades of red. He vanished all of the tacky gilt mirrors and dodgy statues. He finally dotted the candles around. He lit them with another flick of his wand and took a handful of rose petals out from the box.

He twirled around throwing them randomly. When he was done it looked brilliant. He then realised that she would be starving and so was he. What could they do for food? He had a great idea.

'Winky,' he ordered.

Immediately Barty Crouch's former house elf materialized in front of him.

'For dinner tonight, my companion and myself wish to eat here. What food are you serving tonight?'

'Winky and the other house elves have cooked spaghetti bolognaise and strawberries and cream sir.'

'Perfect Winky, will you bring some pasta up and a bowl filled with strawberries and cream.'

'Yes sir,' and with a loud crack, she was gone.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He was missing her so much already.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sipping a butterbeer with a group of people from Ravenclaw who needed to learn the protean charm. Everyone knew that Hermione was the one to go to for academic help. Especially as it was very embarrassing to ask for help as a Ravenclaw – it was one of the differences between a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

She realised that it was five o'clock and she needed to get back to the castle in half an hour. She decided that she would nip into Honeyduke's first though. She loved that shop. The aromas of toffee and candyfloss swirled through her nostrils, disorientating her brain. So many colours. Scarlet scars, Yellow Yoyo's, Ginger Gumballs, Cherry drops, Plum tasting sherbet, Azure allsorts, emerald Easter eggs (even this time of year) and black butterscotch.

She bought some chocolate frogs for Harry, some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans for Draco and she got some cauldron cakes for herself. She paid for them and wondered back to the castle. She was hungry, but decided to go back to her common room first, which was lucky for Draco, having been waiting for her.

She said the password – now 'Ariel.' What met her eyes was beautiful. Draco Malfoy was in a wizard tuxedo, standing in front of a table for two with dinner served on the two plates. The room was dark, only lit by the soft glow of candles and he looked handsome, more so in fact than he ever had done.

'Wow!'

'Dinner starts in five minutes,' he told her in the most smooth and elegant tone he had ever used in her presence.


	17. Sexual Encounters

Chapter Sixteen – Sexual Encounters

This is Smut

So don't be a butt,

Belongs to JK Rowling,

…

And can someone please give me some words than rhyme with Rowling…

She rushed up to her room and grabbed her little black dress and underwear. She used pruning charms on herself. She put her hair back to normal (which this year, had improved enormously) and walked down the stairs to Draco.

He pulled out her seat and she sat down, thanking him. She waited for him to sit, and then they started eating. They discussed their futures, their dreams, and their ambitions but stayed away from anything that would spoil that atmosphere.

They finished and she took a sip of her champagne. She wasn't a big drinker but liked some alcohol once in a while. He looked down at the table and she noticed a bowl. A big bowl. A big bowl full of strawberries and cream. He picked one up and dipped it in the cream. He reached forward gently and waited for her to open her mouth. She did so and took a bite out of it. She swirled it around her mouth, savouring the delicacy that is strawberries and cream.

He ate the remaining part and they carried on feeding each other until the bowl was empty. He took her hand and led her up to his bedroom. She was hoping this was going to be the night. She gasped when she saw his bedroom. It wasn't Slytherin, yet it wasn't girly. It was sexy and intense. She looked down at his bed and saw the rose petals, seemingly ordered yet so obviously randomly placed. She looked into his eyes and saw a sparkle in them.

'I love you.'

'And I love you.'

He pulled her towards the bed and kissed her sensually. They explored each other's mouths, probing in corners that they had never explored. She knew that they would not have sex tonight. They would make love and although the fear was still there, the love and lust was overpowering it.

She could feel his erection digging into her stomach. She loved his size. They seemed to fit together perfectly, her head reaching his chest. He slowly took off his shirt, revealing his toned physique. She had seen it before but never had he given her time to touch him, to admire him, to love him.

She ran her hands over his chest while he nibbled her neck. She kissed a hot, fiery trail down his chest and squealed when he blew delicately into her ear. He was unzipping her dress and soon she was lying there in just her underwear. She felt underdressed and he knew it. He stood up and allowed her to take his trousers off. She did so slowly, savouring every moment. He gasped in impatience but let her take her time.

Finally they fell to the floor he stepped out of them and he was there. Standing in just his boxers. She felt him lean forward and unclip her black satin bra. He used his thumb to tease one nipple whilst her sucked gently on the other. It wasn't wet or soppy but dominant and demanding.

She was moaning as she felt herself slip. She wanted him ,yes, but she also needed him. She needed him but she could cope for a few minutes. It was unfair for her to have all of this pleasure while he ignored his heated hard on. She pulled away and knelt down in front of him. He looked shocked at her courage.

She tucked a finger inside them and teased them off. She gasped when he popped out, so big he was almost touching her face. She put her mouth around the tip of him. She timidly sucked, getting more and more confident. She didn't try and do anymore than that, as if she knew she couldn't do it yet. He cried out in pleasure and she sucked the cum from him.

He cried out as he came into her mouth and he grinned at her surprised expression. She looked up at him questioningly, as if unsure whether to swallow.

'If you want to spit it out, don't worry,' he said comfortingly.

But Hermione was a Gryffindor. She was brave so she swallowed. It wasn't awful but it wasn't nice either. She decided that further research was needed and Draco could be her test subject. She thought that he would be quite agreeable.

'I want you so, so, so much!'

He pulled her knickers off and laid her back on the bed so she was more comfortable. He looked at her for conformation and received a nod and a smile. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt her, but at the same time knew that she was expecting it. She was smart; she knew all of those kinds of things.

He slowly pushed into her. She gasped; she had never had anything so long or with such a large girth inside of her before. He met her barrier and waited for a few seconds, and then he started to push through. He did so as gently as possible but it did not stop the tears forming in her eyes, her whimpering in pain.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to stop and comfort her but he knew that she needed him to wait, to go ahead with it otherwise she would never know if it was pleasurable because she would be far too scared to go through with it again in case it hurt.

He pushed forward when her whimpering quietened. She gasped again, but this time not so much in pain, but more in pleasure. He moaned as he thrust gently into her wet, tight heat.

He was coming so fast and knew that he could not last for much longer when he felt her convulse around him. This set him off. He yelled her name as she panted with exhaustion.

They climbed into bed and cuddled up, not bothering to put their clothes on. He extinguished the candles and they fell fast asleep. For the first time in years, he slept peacefully with images of Hermione floating through his mind. He was a calm ocean, tiny waves lulling against the beach.


	18. Further Education

Chapter Seventeen – Further Education

OK… this belongs to JK Rowling. So don't nick it… please O_O

They woke up on Monday morning. She was curled into his chest like a cat, his arms pulling her into an embrace. Neither of them regretted the night before, but both of them were desperate for each other now.

She gave him a sleepy smile. He combed his fingers through her hair. They had an important day ahead. They were choosing their universities for after Hogwarts. All muggle, of course. They would only find out if they were accepted after they received the NEWT results, but today was a major step in their life. Deciding what they would do after Hogwarts.

Hogwarts students had the option of entering the wizard world straight away with a job or go into further education in the muggle world. Your NEWTS counted as A Levels – three NEWTS to an A Level. The system had recently changed, it used to be one NEWT to an A level but the muggle universities were suspicious of the students with nine A Levels.

They grabbed their showers and put their robes on, neither felt as shy about getting changed in front of each other after last night.

They made their way down to the hall, not talking but gazing at each other; hand in hand. They didn't even notice the people staring and gawping at this odd couple. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. He fed her cereal from his spoon while everyone gaped at them.

Even the first years were guessing what had transpired between the couple. They only realised that they had to head up to McGonogall when someone chucked a bread roll at Draco's head. They rushed up. Hermione's appointment was first and she was called in almost immediately.

She sat down in the chair facing the headmistress.

'Hello, Miss Granger, I trust that you have put some thought into your chosen university and course.'

'Yes, I have but I still don't know which one is best for me.'

'Well, which ones are you considering?'

'I am interested in Cambridge's Education with English and Drama, but I am also attracted to Sunderland University. There are two courses at Sunderland I like; Journalism and Contemporary History with Politics.'

'A difficult decision. I think the best course of action would be to spend a week in each – like an open day, but longer. You could see the campuses, see which courses seem most suited to you and check whether the area is nice.'

'I like that idea, but my NEWTS are coming up, I need to study so when would I go?'

'Miss Granger, time is set aside from your NEWTS to go for away for a week or two if needed. You would pass them now with flying colours and so would a number of other students.'

'I suppose its worth taking a week off. How would I get there?'

'Well, there a few options really. For Sunderland: you could take the Hogwarts Express to Newcastle Central Station, as we have a hidden platform there too, and then change on to a metro to get to Sunderland. I would only recommend that to Muggleborns like you. Wizards always get confused with underground trains and changing. Another alternative is to apparate, you have passed your test and you did so a lot over the last year so I trust your skills. For Cambridge you could either apparate or floo. They have a wizards bar near there so you could go there.'

'OK, thanks.'

'Anytime, I will send you an owl notifying you of when you will leave to each university.'

She left the office and sat outside as Draco was called in. They had agreed to wait for each other as they had the whole morning off and saw no point in rushing off.

Draco emerged ten minutes later looking quite pleased.

'Which ones did you choose?'

'Cambridge and Sunderland, I'm going to an open week in each.'

'Me too! We can go together.'

He grinned at her and kissed her lightly on her neck.

'Mmmm… what are you doing for Christmas this year? Where are you going?'

'I was going to stay at Hogwarts; my parents are in Azkaban so I didn't know what to do. What about you?'

'Well, I'm not sure, I don't feel ready to go back to my house, without my dad.'

'I'm sorry about it, I know you still have your mum but your dad should be here.'

By this time they were at the portrait, which opened, and they stepped in.

'I thought I was doing the right thing. Sending them away with no memory was the safest option or at least that's what I thought. I was so stupid. The death eaters knew what they looked like and they had no idea that they were being hunted, they just let them in the damn house.'

Tears were glistening in her eyes.

Draco hugged her so tight that she felt as if her ribs were break. She had never felt so glad to be around someone.

'Hermione, if you want… and you don't have too, its just an idea. Well, I have an apartment in Diagon Alley and we could stay there for Christmas if you wanted.'

'Could we?'

'Yes, I asked McGonogall about it and she said it was fine as long as you wanted to.'

'I do, that would be great Draco. With that, they headed off to their afternoon lessons.


	19. Christmas Holidays

Chapter Eighteen – Christmas Holidays

I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!! Doesn't everybody?

But not everyone owns Harry Potter, only JK Rowling, so mitts off!

The term had passed quickly. It was their last night at Hogwarts and they were deciding what to pack. Hermione was leaning over her black suitcase because it was more practical than her trunk. She had decided to go for half muggle, half wizard.

She had packed all of her skinny jeans and some shirts. She put in some hoodies because it got cold in London sometimes. She added her converse, boots and trainers. At the last minute, she put in some high heels and a nice dress, just in case. She put the rest of her stuff in and ventured into Draco's room to see how he was doing.

He was having a much harder time. He had no idea how to pack a suitcase properly so Hermione, after having watched him puzzle over it for a minute or so decided to help.

'Move over.'

'Thanks 'Mione.'

She put some of his robes in but also put his muggle clothes in. They were going for three weeks and both of them felt excited at being left alone. They made love at least once a week, but they never did it without feeling. Hermione wanted love not brutal ness and so did Draco.

She finished off his packing and left the cases in their common room. They had decided to get the train to Kings Cross the following day. They went to bed early so they would be well rested.

The next day, they got up quickly and wheeled their bags down to the front of the castle. They grabbed a carriage and were soon heading towards the Hogsmede Station.

The train was waiting for them and they put their bags onto the overheads in their carriage and went back outside to help others get on the train. One child was trying to negotiate his way onto the train backwards. It was amusing to watch but Hermione helped him out.

They were soon comfortably seated and the train began to move. They were sat there kissing each other, when the woman wheeling the trolley came along.

'Young Love… its so cute. Anything from the trolley dears?'

Draco bought some pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs and strangely enough… Pringles. Sour cream and onion flavour. He had no idea what they were but got them all the same. Hermione bought the same and laughed at Draco when he sniffed the packet.

She opened her Pringles and ate one. He looked at her questioningly.

'They're crisps. You'll like them… unhealthy but nice.'

He grinned and nicked one of hers. He ate it and nodded.

'They're nice.'

Hermione had one definite thing she wanted to do this Christmas. Show Draco more of the muggle world. She had her laptop in her bag, but Draco was going to buy his own in Muggle London ready for university next year.

The train sped past the luscious green countryside, until the finally recognised London. The train was slowing and they could see the platform waiting for them. The train arrived and they grabbed their suitcases from the overhead railings and got off.

They said goodbye to some friends from Slytherin and were ushered towards the guard that helped them through the barrier. Hermione and Draco held hands and finally got to the front of the queue.

'Malfoy, unhand her at once. Do not dishonour the hero.'

Malfoy looked at the guard who had just yelled at him. What the hell?

'No, no its fine, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We're going to his apartment for the holidays,' explained Hermione quickly as she saw an argument forming.

'Are you sure Miss Granger, is he forcing you to say that?'

She shook her head and kissed Draco on the cheek, as if to show her affection was genuine. He glared at Malfoy and helped them through. They walked along the muggle platform in silence.

'I can't believe he thought I would hurt you,' stormed Draco.

'Well, people are still scared. It's dumb but it's the way it is.'

'Thanks for sticking up for me though, otherwise I would be with the aurors by now.'

She giggled and snuggled up to his chest. They were near the exit of the station when Hermione spotted it. He looked around to see what had caught her eye. He already had his wand in his hand when she squealed.

'Oh my god, the new Robert Muchamore novel is out!'

He laughed at her excited expression and allowed her to drag him into WHSmith. He had a feeling they would come out with more than one book. Guess what! He was right.

She had bought six new books. It was only now that he realised that half of his time would be taken up dragging her out of bookshops. He reckoned that he might be able to provide other entertainment though. He grinned at the thought.

They made their way towards the leaky cauldron and said hi to Tom on their way through. The pub had not gotten all of its customers back yet but it was well on its way back. They tapped the bricks and entered Diagon Alley.

She had never been there in the Christmas holidays and it seemed busier what with people bumbling about buying presents and decorations. He led her off into a side street near Gringotts and what met her eyes surprised her.

When he had said he had a place round here, she presumed he meant above one of the shops. But here there were Victorian and Edwardian houses converted into stylish, chic apartments. She should have guessed that it would not be a normal flat.

They walked toward number six, and he opened the door. She stepped through.

'Wardium repello'

'Isn't that the…'

'Ward spell. Now you can come in freely and all of your enemies will be repelled from here.'

'Thanks.'

She wiped her feet on the doormat and took a look round. He had spelled their bags to the bedroom and announced it was the grand tour time.

He led her down the wide hallway. It was nicely finished with white walls and beautiful watercolours hung upon the walls. They stepped into the living room and she found it cosy, with a corner sofa, fireplace and television. It seemed that, unlike the Weasley's, this house had electricity.

The kitchen had a breakfast bar where they could eat and was nicely done with dark furnishings and white walls. The first bedroom was like the romantic one he had designed for the night she lost her virginity where as the second was more feminine with white walls and soft paintings. The bathroom was blue with mosaic tiles and a massive corner bath.

They went back to the feminine bedroom to unpack. They both put their stuff in this one, as it was just handier. They grabbed showers and decided to wonder around Diagon Alley and maybe get a drink or two.

They went out of the house and next door, saw one of his neighbours watering the plants. She was an old witch, probably around 160. Wizards and witches have WAY longer life spans than muggles. Some live to over 200.

'Hey Muriel,' yelled Draco.

Hermione gave him a look, which clearly said, stop shouting. He signalled towards his ear. Apparently, Muriel was almost deaf.

'And why haven't you introduced me to this beautiful young lady?'

Hermione blushed at this compliment.

'This is Hermione Granger, you might have heard of her. She is my girlfriend and I agree, she is beautiful.'

'Oh, you're friends with Harry Potter aren't you,' Hermione nodded, 'well, I owe you so much for getting rid of you know who so if there is ever anything you need, you know where to come.'


	20. Malfoy Vault

Chapter Nineteen – The Malfoy Vault

I feel like a production line. I've typed JK Rowlings name out 19 times this morning at least! It is all JK Rowlings (20) so please don't steal!

They said their goodbyes and wondered down the street, towards Diagon Alley. Hermione was surprised to see Rita Skeeter standing there. She had kept her promise and had not been writing horrible things about people anymore. In fact, some of her articles were verging on complimentary for Harry Potter. Hermione was proud of Rita; she hadn't really expected her to keep her promise.

'Hello Draco, Miss Granger.'

'Hello Rita,' Hermione said while Draco nodded his greeting.

'How are you doing?'

'Fine. I dare say its not coincidental that you are standing at the bottom of my street.'

'You would be correct. Apparently some guard from Kings Cross said the two of you were together. He has told the press.'

'That's not good is it?'

'No, by tomorrow, you're going to have half of the press in Wizarding Britain standing in this street. So, if there is anything you wanted to do, do it today. And get food in, you're going to need it.'

'Thanks Rita.'

Great. Perfect. Wonderful.

They were trapped in a house. Hang on. That could have its advantages… They wondered towards Gringotts and queued up to get their money.

'May I take some money out of Vault number 1034 please,' asked Hermione.

'Yes… would your, companion, like to withdraw anything?'

'Yes, I need to visit the Malfoy Vault.'

'Follow me.'

He led them towards the dark tunnels and climbed in a cart. Hermione had never been in one of these before but was worried by the darkness. As soon as the goblin climbed in, the cart shot off at alarming speed. She hated roller coasters, and she hated this.

'Vault 1034. Key please.'

The goblin took the key with his gnarled fingers and pushed it into the door. The door swung open and piles of gleaming gold filled the dark tunnel.

'Wow! How?' questioned Draco.

'A reward for the war.'

She took her moneybag and poured about fifty galleons into it. That would be more than enough.

She went back out and sat in the cart. They sped off again but seemed to go way further down. She was alarmed when it stopped outside of a door with so many locks and contraptions on it that she had the sudden urge to play with it, but knew that she should not. It looked intriguing but was dangerous.

'Malfoy Vault.'

The goblin ran his long finger nails through the maze and the door clicked open. The goblin stayed outside, but Draco grasped Hermione's hand and led her in. They appeared to be in some kind of anti-room filled with portraits.

There was a portrait of his parents, his grandparents and all sorts of other people. He led her towards the portrait of his mother and gazed up at her.

'Mother, this is my girlfriend.'

'Yes, and may I enquire as to who she is?'

'Hermione Granger.'

'Oh yes, Potter's best friend.'

'We need to withdraw some money because of the press.'

'I understand.'

With that, her portrait swung open revealing a small room filled with galleons. He scooped about one hundred up and got out. He smiled at his mother then went towards Hermione.

'Can you wait outside for a while please? I need to do something myself.'

'Of course.'

She stood outside and waited patiently for him to come out.

Meanwhile, back inside of the vault, he was talking to his grandmother. She swung open and revealed a small box. He picked it up and put it into his jacket pocket and went outside to go back to Diagon Alley.

He exchanged some money into muggle as they needed to go to muggle London and they were on their way.

They decided to go to muggle London first as this was the hardest bit, so after they went through the leaky cauldron, she guided him towards a Dixon's store. She watched in amusement as he gawped at plasma televisions showing Indiana Jones and laptops with slideshows on them. At last, she pulled him into the shop and walked up to an assistant.

'Sorry to bother you, but we need to buy a laptop.'

'No problem. What kind?'

'I've heard you do a deal on the Fujitsu Siemens that includes the Windows Vista package and a free printer.'…


	21. Supplies

Chapter Twenty – Supplies

JK Rowlings World. My silly little plot.

Ten minutes later, they were walking towards ASDA with a large Dixons carrier bag. She had bought him the new 'Computer's for Dummies' handbook. He couldn't resist some DVD's. She had told him that it was already three o'clock and they needed all of their other stuff.

She had meticulously planned every meal in her head so knew exactly what to buy. She wasn't the best cook in the world so a lot of stuff she would need help with, but she had a thirst for knowledge that required quenching so she also bought a self-help cookbook.

She let him steer the trolley as they turned up every aisle. He demanded seven tubes of sour cream and onion Pringles, but for the rest they got nice ingredients. He also informed her that if they needed help, he could summon a house-elf. At this she glared at him for even suggesting using the bond of slavery he had came into contact with.

They paid at the checkout and wondered back towards the leaky cauldron. He said to meet each other outside Gringotts in an hour so they could buy presents for each other. Hermione had already bought her presents for everyone else, and sent them. But she wanted something special for Draco. She was falling for him so hard and she didn't even see it.

She ended up in a posh wizards robe store and immediately saw the perfect present for Draco. A pair of robes, in black that would be perfect for potions. His ambition to become a potions researcher at the ministry was very apparent but he needed to get a place and that was difficult even with his influences.

They vanished any spillages and the wearer would not be conscious of any unnecessary noises near him so he could concentrate on the potion. It came with a free shirt. She chose a white shirt with buttons and silver cufflinks with a serpent on each one.

Meanwhile, Draco was having a rather more difficult time in Flourish and Blots. He, like Hermione, had sent everyone else's presents off but Hermione was special to him. He needed something else special.

He decided on a set of books but was unable to pick between the set of Hogwarts History books by Bathilda Bagshot. They had never been released fully and they were limited edition. The other choice was an autobiography of Merlin, recently translated.

In the end, he went for Bathilda Bagshot and realised he still had ten minutes. He went next door, to Jenkins's Jewellers. He went in and bought a silver necklace. It was a slim chain with a delicate love heart as the pendant. He jogged to Gringotts and walked home with Hermione. The next few weeks were sure to be interesting.

When they got back, they unpacked all of the food into the kitchen then hurried into separate rooms, evidently to wrap their presents for each other.

That evening, she made spaghetti bolognaise. It was nice considering she just did it straight from the recipe. Draco washed up and then, because they were both tired from a long day of travelling, they went to bed.

The woke up the next morning to he noise of shouting. Draco rushed to the window in his boxers to see what the problem was, and was greeted by the sight of at least twenty members of the paparazzi. Skeeter had not been joking. They really were trapped.

Hermione mumbled something about feeling cold so he came back to bed and he warmed her up. She was wearing her hello kitty PJ's so he pulled each part off, revealing her black bra and knickers. He pushed her bra down and suckled on one of her nipples while rubbing his thumb round on the other one. She moaned into him. He tugged her pants down and kissed her inner thighs, so close to her soaking heat.

She wasn't sure what he was doing but he needed him now and she told him as much. His reply simply stated that she wanted him now but did not need him. He kissed her more, getting closer and closer until his tongue was sliding in her, brushing her clit. She yelled out his name as she came. He wiped it with his fingers and tasted it.

'So sweet, love. So fucking sweet.'

He took his boxers off and pushed into her. His thrusts became stronger, faster, closer.

'Come together. 1, 2, 3.'

They both came together and they curled up together in bed, wondering why God had given them the opportunity for such bliss in life. He pulled her closer and she hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

Later, they got up and plugged his laptop in. Hermione realised he needed to have the stuff every muggle person has. She started with downloading MSN. She added her in his contact list, under school. Next, she made him a facebook page and added her as his friend. They would get more as other people from Hogwarts bought their laptops. Next, she downloaded limewire and Sims 2.

'Draco, I've sorted out your laptop but you need to know how to use it.'

She shut it down and showed him how to turn it on, save documents, open programs, rename files, use excel, use word, use PowerPoint and limewire. After that, she went on Sims and showed him how to make a family. She showed him all of the cheats she knew and how to generally not die on it.


	22. United

Chapter Twenty-One – United

When I wrote this, I wondered whether to stop it here, but I love to write, so I didn't. But here goes… JK ROWLINGS. NOT MINE!

It was lunchtime and they had skipped breakfast in his eagerness to see the new PC, so they warmed up some mini pizzas. They ate them while she showed him how to put the DVD in his television.

They had decided to watch a Guy Ritchie film called Snatch. While she set it up, he got the popcorn and lemonade. He came back just as she pressed play and they cuddled up together on the sofa, giggling at the gypsies strange accents – 'not quite English, not quite Irish, just pikey.'

It turned out, that Draco Malfoy loved popcorn. He ate it constantly, throughout the entire film. She had to pause it so he could get more – yes, that was how much he liked popcorn.

Soon, the film ended and they put on another Guy Ritchie. Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels. It wasn't as good as Snatch but funny all the same. By the time it had finished, it was about five but neither of them felt hungry and they couldn't go out because those dumb reporters were outside.

'Draco, I don't know about things like this, but maybe we could give them a statement.'

'I suppose we could. Let's get ready properly then.'

So they went to the bathroom and had their showers, got ready and put on their muggle clothes, just to prove that Draco was not making a show of his blood status by wearing robes. They wondered towards the door and he opened it. They were met with blinding light.

'We're here to talk to you, so if you would kindly refrain from blinding us.'

The lights immediately stopped flashing.

'Right. What do you want to know.'

'Are you here of your own free will, Miss Granger?'

'Yes I am. And I am enjoying my time here with Draco,' at this, she cuddled into Draco.

'You look very cosy. Are you honestly together or is this a publicity stunt Mr Malfoy?'

'Miss Granger would never agree with a publicity stunt, she would see straight through it. But she wouldn't refuse true love. And she hasn't.'

'This is all so adorable, but are you quite sure that you have not been fed a potion?'

'That would not happen. I'm quite sure and if you are, like it seems like you are, insinuating that Mr Malfoy has slipped a potion into my food or drink, then make a formal allegation and be ready to be proved wrong because he hasn't and I would trust him with my life.'

'You would trust a former death eater and most noticeably the son of one of the most infamous death eaters, with your life?'

'Yes I would. I love him and if I can trust him, then you can too.'

A few bits of applause met her last sentence.

'So, in conclusion, we would appreciate it if you would leave us to share our Christmas holidays in peace, as it really is the most magical time of year. Thank you.'

The reporters took a few final shots and left. The readers would be happy with the story and so would their editors. Hermione and Draco decided that they should celebrate their newfound freedom.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and graced Tom with their presence. They sat there, Hermione sipping on a Butterbeer and Draco drinking a glass of firewhisky. They sat there talking. Just talking.

'Hermione… for new year, I'm taking you away.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you are the most important person in my life so you deserve to be treated like it. So, to treat you, we're going to a spa weekend in Scotland.'

'Oh my god! You are the best boyfriend in the world. I love you so, so, so much.'

'Hmmm… I know. And I love you more.'

'Kiss me.'

And he did. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. It was so passionate and full of love. It was so full of need, and it told her so many things. It told her that she was loved, that he depended on her, that he would never give her up and that firewhisky was bloody awful.

He took her hand, chucked some money on the table and they wondered back to the flat. It was a beautiful starry night and they gazed up at them, admiring the sight of the heavens. It reminded them of the insignificance of the human race, yet the power and beauty of them as well.

Suddenly, he stopped, she turned to see what he was doing and found him on one knee.

'Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?'

She gasped and smiled down at him. He was worried about what she would say.

'Yes. I will.'

He slid the ring onto her finger and she gazed at it in awe. It was silver with a diamond in it. Not flashy, but it was elegant. Simplicity oozed over into beauty. She clasped his hands and kissed him.

Hermione and Draco. Draco and Hermione. United forever.


	23. Christmas

Chapter Twenty-Two – Christmas

JK Rowlings, not mine. As usual. It will always be like that. I'm going to cry now =(

The next week passed quickly and before either of them knew it, it was Christmas Eve. They had bought a Christmas tree and put the presents under it. They had bought each other a few little things as well and Crookshanks, Max and Ariel were going to be getting some things too. So far Ariel had only broken 7 baubles and a branch, which was good.

They had rented about five Christmas movies and also hired a house-elf for the day. The house elf was to receive three galleons for his services. Draco thought this was mad but didn't say anything because it was what the love of his life wanted. Also, sometimes your opinions are best kept to yourself if you wanted to get some loving.

He had bought her something nice to wear in bed as well, but you'll see more about that later. They went to bed early and drifted off. The next thing they knew, it was seven on Christmas Day. They got ready and went off to open their presents.

They had put all of the presents off their friends under the tree as well, so they both had loads. Even some of the teachers had given them things for their hard work and dedication.

Hermione got a guide to wizarding publishing with a floo number from the owner of a major publisher off Harry because it was her ambition to get some of her stories published. Ron had gotten her a pouch of cat food and a crudely drawn sketch of the time in second year when polyjuice went wrong; evidently he was still not on good terms with her.

Ginny, who was still OK with Hermione, had gotten her a picture frame with everyone in it from Gryffindor. Neville had gotten her some perfume. Hagrid had sent her some rock cakes and a book about dragons. Blaise had gotten her some lingerie, which, rather disturbingly, was in her size exactly. George and Lee had sent her the Christmas hamper of jokes from their shop with some extra-patented daydream charms thrown in.

Pansy had gotten her a scarlet towel set with Gryffindor Princess written on it in gold thread. Luna had given her a subscription to the Quibbler. McGonogall had gotten her a framed picture of all the teachers and Slughorn had gotten her a potion kit.

Draco got a copy of 'pranks to play on unsuspecting idiots' from Harry, Ron had sent him a tub of ferret food which Ariel was currently eating, Ginny had gotten him – to piss off Ron – a mirror that let you see yourself from all angles and Blaise got him some Honeydust. Christ, he was going for suggestiveness this year.

Pansy had gotten him a green towel set with Slytherin Sex God written on it with silver thread. Goyle had bought him 'social etiquette for the snob without true class', Slughorn had bought him a painting of Salazar Slytherin and McGonogall had bought him some books entitled 'Four Founders,' all about the lives and legacies of the founders of Hogwarts. Hermione would be reading them any day now then.

Finally, they got to the gifts they had gotten to each other.

Malfoy opened his big present first and hugged her so much, noticing the apprenticeship form for the ministry to commence after university attached to it.

'How did you do it?'

'Everyone loves me, what can I say?'

'Yes, but none of them love you as much as I do.'

She kissed him then opened her big present. She gasped when she realised that they were signed first editions. She kissed him and sat between his legs as they opened their other presents.

They finally were left with one present each. She opened hers first and found a red satin nightie in it, a Santa hat and the necklace laid on top. She put it on.

'I'll have to phone Blaise to see if he likes it,' she teased. He laughed and kissed her.

His last present was tiny and when he opened it, he found it was a box. He opened the lid and found a set of keys. There were two keys. One with an odd logo on it and another one. She took his arm and he realised that they were about to apparate somewhere.

They ended up outside a nice muggle house with a garage. She took her set of keys out and opened the front door. He kissed her, realising that they had a house of their own.

'So what's the other one for?'

'Well, you can't use it yet… but I can and I can help you learn.'

She led him towards a door and opened it. What met his nose was the smell of diesel. Standing in front of him was a car. A Mini. It had a white roof and black outside with leather seats and all sorts of other accessories.

'You know, I just found another place we can have sex in.'

'No. That's disgusting and what if I thought the gear stick was you?'

'I'm bigger than that…'

'In your dreams mini man.'

He laughed at this last and led her back into the house to see what the interior was like. It was clear that she had furnished it. Everything was painted white apart from the bathrooms, which were painted a light blue with white furniture and mosaic tiles. It had laminate floors with carpet on the stairs.

'Where is this place?'

'Cambridge. It's not because of the university though. Its because it's a nice place to live, near London and with its own Wizarding World.'

They continued wondering around.

'How many bedrooms does this place have?'

'Five'

'Ambitious. I like it.'


	24. New Year

Chapter Twenty-Three – New Year

JK Rowlings. I like to pretend I'm her sometimes… so here goes xD

The next few days passed quickly. Before they knew it, they were packing their stuff to go to Scotland. After they returned they would have three days to relax before heading back to Hogwarts.

They were taking the muggle train up to Hogwarts, because it was a Muggle resort. They sat together curled up, kissing on the train – totally ignoring the stares of the people around them. They got there in what seemed like half an hour.

They grabbed a taxi to the outskirts of Edinburgh and they saw it. It was a beautiful old mansion situated on a hill. They got out of the taxi and the paid the driver, who grabbed their cases out of the car and gave them to them.

They wondered towards the reception and were greeted by a middle-aged woman with a chirpy, soft Scottish accent.

'Hello, how may I help you?'

'Yes. We have reservations under the name Malfoy,' Draco told her.

'Ah yes. For five days isn't it? Here's your key. The lift is over there; you're on the second floor. The activity booklet is in the room; you need to return it to reception after you've filled it in.'

'Thank you.'

With that, they went up to the lift and waited. A couple of minutes later, they had arrived at their room. Number 21. They went into the room and were greeted by big glass windows making the room bright with white paint and a beech wood bed with pink and red cushions and photo frames.

The bathroom had a loo, a shower, a bath and two sinks. They were very impressed with this copious amount of space. They went into the next room to find their activity booklet. Inside were loads of options. Your day was twelve hours long or less. Different things lasted different times. You just ticked the activities you wanted to do and they would make you a timetable.

Activities included; gym, mud baths, fifty different kinds of massages, a Jacuzzi and yoga. They ticked the things they wanted to do; including a daylong activity which wasn't explained in too much detail – his and hers adventure day.

On their way down to dinner, they handed it in. Apparently, when they went back to their rooms, they would find their timetable ready. The dining room just seemed like an ordinary restaurant. There was no menu, it was a buffet. They went up and discovered that it was Chinese.

Hermione had been to a similar thing in Torremolinos. It was called Wok. It was brilliant. She got her plate and filled it with mini chicken wings with Chinese spice, spare ribs, prawn crackers and chips. He followed suit and they grabbed cutlery and went back to their table.

They ate their starters and when they had finished a waiter came and took the things away. They went up again to get their main course. This time, it was a bit more complicated. She put a load of raw chicken on her plate, followed by peas. She then took it up to the Chinese man and simply said two words. Soy Sauce. A minute later she had the chicken and pea stir-fry with soy sauce and was going up to get anything else she wanted.

She waited for him to get his and they sat down again. They tucked in to their food whilst she told him all about Wok in Torremolinos. Draco had never been to Spain. His parents had thought it too common. They had gone to Scotland, Ireland and Italy. Things that were either boring or expensive and most often – both.

They had their plates cleared away and they got up to pick their desserts. Draco picked the biggest slice of cake he could see, while Hermione asked staff about things like 'calorie content' and 'additives.' Finally, he took her by the hand and grabbed a fruit salad and a slice of chocolate cake. He steered her towards the table before she could protest and sat down.

'I can't have two desserts. That is worse than eating just one really unhealthy one.'

'Well eat what you want and just leave the rest.'

'That's rude.'

'Fine, I'll eat it.'

Unable to find any point to further use to her advantage that he had not already counter-argued, she was resigned to eating it. She started eating the fruit salad but could not eat it and leave the chocolate cake staring at her. She had one more tangerine segment then ate a bite of the cake. It was so rich, yet soft and not over powering. It melted on her tongue. Draco grinned when he realised how nice it was. He nicked a bit and nodded in approval.

'That is good.'

After dinner, they headed back up to their room. They immediately noticed their timetable. They had their swim, jacuzzi and a massage tomorrow. They went to bed, but as they were tired, neither of them felt in the right mood to christen the room. They could do it tomorrow. Now it was time for sleep.

They woke up a bit later than expected with sunlight streaming in through the window. They gazed sleepily into each other's eyes. Draco grinned but it turned into an alarmed look as he noticed Hermione's face change from happy to shock.

'What is it?'

'Oh my God!'

'Please Hermione, you're worrying me.'

'It's already nine o'clock. We're running late.'

'So…'

'Men,' she huffed.


	25. Masseuse Madness

Chapter Twenty-Four – Masseuse Madness

JK Rowlings, I just make the characters play with each other…

They rushed to get ready and hurriedly ate their breakfast. They went towards the changing rooms and got into their swimsuits. They put their things in a locker and walked up the corridor towards the pool. What they saw was beautiful. There was wooden flooring with built in drainage leading to a massive blue pool complete with mini waterfall at the end.

They walked down the steps leading into the warm waters and pushed off gently. The water swayed gently as they moved around. It was so tranquil and the sound of the waterfall made her think of the rainforest.

They spent about half an hour in the pool and then headed off to the jacuzzis. They sat there while the water bubbled away. She hadn't realised how strong it was until now. They got out after fifteen minutes and wondered down to the massage parlour.

The corridors had changed now. There was a smell of candles in the air and dark wooden panels lined the walls. A smartly dressed man handed them robes as they were waiting for their slot. Eventually they were called in.

The room was of a medium size and contained two massage tables. Hermione slipped her robe off and laid face down and waited as Draco did the same. Soon, they heard two people enter the room.

One went towards Hermione and gently began rubbing and kneading her skin. She felt some of the tension ebb away. Draco enjoyed his massage but was wondering if the masseuse was wearing gloves. Of course, all he could see of the person was the white plimsolls they were wearing.

At last, they were done. Hermione sat up first and thanked her masseuse. She turned towards Draco and had to stifle a giggle. Draco heard and sat up. He immediately realised what she was laughing about.

While Hermione's masseuse was a young, tanned, handsome man. His was an overweight, hairy, middle-aged man. He thought the hands had been furry…

He pushed his face into a mask of impassiveness and thanked his masseuse. They wondered back to the changing room, Hermione giggling all the way. He was so annoyed with the fact that his masseuse was, well, basically not a woman, that he didn't even eat a second slice of cake at lunch.

The rest of the day was spent in the pool and Jacuzzi. Hermione loved the sensation of the bubbling and Draco loved having her squirm about on his knee. He felt himself heat up and she seemed to as well.

She turned around and looked deeply into his grey eyes. Over the past few months, she had begun to see a little spark in there – almost as if a flame was being re-ignited. The cold, steely colour of his eyes looked friendlier now.

She deftly hooked her fingers into either side of his swimming short and flirtatiously pulled them down. He looked at her mouth slightly open. She had never done something like his before. She was quite a private person. Well… it was Hermione Granger, what did he expect? Certainly not this.

She smiled at him when she brushed her hand lightly over his manhood. She almost felt the strain he was putting on himself. Draco was only just managing to keep himself under control.

He wanted nothing more than to impale his big, hard cock into her. But he wanted to do this at her pace. She had initiated this, so she could carry it on. She pulled her bikini bottoms off and stood up. She slowly sat down, guided by him.

He held her hips and pulled her up. He let go and she went down. She was impaling herself after a while and Draco was left to revel in the sensation of his fiancée fucking him in public.

He was close to coming and she knew it. She quickened the pace. He was so close to his release, he could almost reach out and grab it, and then he did. He came into her as he cried out her name in his ecstasy.

She fell back on him, utterly exhausted. They put their swimming clothes back on and wondered back to their room. Hermione was tired out after that performance and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but Draco insisted that he return the favour.

She was lying on the bed naked. As he explored every inch of her body. He kissed every corner and crevice. He placed a line of fiery kissed down from her neck to her hips and towards her feet. He worked his way up on her inside leg until he was almost touching her soaking heat.

He got nearer and nearer until he kissed it. He had teased her but now she was getting what she needed. He pushed his tongue inside her and felt eagerly for her clit. He found it and pressed down on it. He carried on as she begged him to take her, but he persevered. Eventually, she gasped and yelled his name as she came harder than she had ever come before.

They lay down together and she fell asleep. He looked at her. She was so peaceful, so at rest, so innocent. She curled up against him like a cat and he pulled her closer in a love-filled embrace. Soon after, he fell asleep.

They woke up again an hour or two before dinner. Hermione quickly realised that she needed a shower. She nudged Draco.

'We need to get showers.'

'I know. Come on…'

He took her hand and led her to the massive bath. He knelt and filled it up with hot water, and then he put some cold in. He took off his boxers and turned around to undress her.

He gently pulled off her bra and slowly took away her knickers. She had a good body. A very good body. She had curves in all of the right places and breasts that you could cup in your hand and there would still be some extra. To him, she was perfect.

She was feeling very self-conscious with him staring at her, and he soon realized this. He got into the bath and sat down, legs spread. She smiled as she grasped what he wanted her to do. She got in and sat between his legs as the warm water lulled against their bodies.

He reached for the shampoo and lathered it into her hair. She shivered slightly at his touch. He massaged it into her scalp and then washed it out with a spell, as he did not think she would appreciate being dunked under water. She put her hand on his upper leg and touched him gently. He gasped at this soft gesture. He thought about taking her there and then, but decided to make her wait.

So he repeated the process with the conditioner and while they waited a few minutes before rinsing, he got the soap and squeezed some into his hand. He started at her neck and worked his way down her arms then onto her tummy. He then continued down her legs and her feet. He then took some more and gently rubbed it on her breasts. She moaned with pleasure, which turned him on even more.

He turned her round so that she was facing him and then allowed her to hook her legs around him. She felt him enter her and she gasped when she felt how hard he was. Oops. Every thrust gained strength. He felt her go tense and he heard her scream his name but he kept going. He was so close and she was exhausted.

She seemed to sense that he was close, so she squeezed around him at the peak of every thrust. He soon spilled his seed into her, yelling her name.


	26. Dinners and Devotion

Chapter Twenty-Five – Dinners and Devotion

JK Rowlings… enjoy!

For a few minutes, they just cuddled up together in the bath. Then Hermione thought of the fact that they needed to get washed. Again.

'Draco?'

No reply.

'DRACO!'

'What?' he replied sleepily.

'We need to get washed.'

'Shit.'

This time, they cleansed themselves very quickly. It was the formal dinner tonight. He climbed out of the bath first and put deodorant and some aftershave on. Then he went back into the bedroom to put his suit back on.

She got out soon after. She dried and styled her hair with a spell, and then put deodorant on. Her dress was already in the bathroom. It was a plum coloured dress without straps and she had some cute little pumps that suited it perfectly. She loved the length of the dress; it only went down to her knees and her skin shone nicely in comparison to the deep purple.

She put on some of her favourite perfume and then got out her make up. She chose some light purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She put some clear lip-gloss on and then put some cream on the rest of her face and neck. She grabbed her clutch bag and went into the bedroom to see what Draco was doing.

He was already dressed in black suit trousers and a white shirt, but seemed to be having difficulty over his choice of tie. Hermione went over and picked up a black tie. She gave it to him and he smiled gratefully. She went to sit down and wait.

Minutes later, he was offering her his arm and they set off to the dining room. Draco thought that Hermione looked like elegance itself. He almost felt underdressed. The double doors were open so they walked in and saw about thirty other couples dressed in very odd clothes.

It was mainly the older generation who stayed here, so there were a lot of old ladies that seemed to be wearing floor length net curtains. The men were wearing white shirts and blue overcoats. Not one of these people looked good. Christ. All of that effort for nothing. He told Hermione as much.

'It doesn't matter that we look better than they do. In fact its good, people will notice us and perhaps realize that a yellow tie does not go with a purple shirt,' she said, nodding towards one doddery old man.

They sat down after mingling with some of the other guests and tucked into their starters. Draco had a prawn cocktail and Hermione had some olives. They finished these and began to talk with the people on their table.

'Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my fiancée Hermione Granger.'

'Hello Mr Malfoy. These places are strange aren't they? They don't have them in Diagon Alley.'

Hermione laughed, as Draco looked shocked.

'Draco. You honestly didn't recognise the owner of Flourish and Blotts?'

'No. Sorry.'

'Doesn't matter. I think only Miss Granger would. But I'm surprised to hear of your engagement.'

'Is there any chance of that being kept quiet. Our friends and families don't know yet.'

'Of course. Your secret is safe with us. This is my wife, Christine.'

'Hello. Congratulations. But I'll give you a tip. Don't have kids. Have animals.'

Everyone laughed at this last.

Draco and Christine started a separate conversation as Hermione and Mr Blotts talked endlessly about every book ever made. They got on well. Christine had been a Ravenclaw but didn't mind Slytherin. They had both been troublemakers apparently. They shared anecdotes from their past.

Draco particularly enjoyed the one when she turned Mrs Norris into a dog. Filch was so angry. He hates dogs. They were getting on like a house on fire when their main courses arrived. They chatted more and agreed that the next day they would meet together.

Their meals were lovely. Hermione had opted for a Chicken Roast, while Draco went for the Italian prawn pasta. He loved prawns. They went their separate ways after dinner.

'That was a shock. I didn't expect any wizards to be staying here.'

'Mr Blotts is so clever, he's writing a book at the moment and he says I can proof read it.'

'You love him so much.'

' No. I love you so much.'

By this time they had reached their room and they went in. They got into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. They were so tired they fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to an odd sound. It was like a murmured chant. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her.

'I love you. I love you. I love you.'

It was him. She giggled and kissed him.

'I love you too.'


	27. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty-Six – Back to Hogwarts

JK Rowlings.

They headed home a few days later, with floo numbers for each other. They packed up their stuff and decided to apparate back to Hogwarts a day early. They arrived at Hogsmede Station and got into a carriage waiting to take them back up to the castle.

Professor McGonogall met them. She didn't seem to know about their engagement, so Mr Blotts must have kept his word. They went to their rooms and unpacked quickly. They freshened up and decided to tell Harry first. They entered the Gryffindor Common room and he was sitting in his favourite armchair, reading Quidditch Weekly.

'Harry!'

'Hermione! Draco! When did you come back?'

'We just got back, and we've got fantastic news. We're engaged.'

'Wow! Congratulations!'

He hugged them both but declined the offer to go to the Slytherin common rooms to break the news. Hermione and Draco were so excited about this. They practically bounced to the dungeons.

Contrary to public opinion, the Slytherin common rooms were not dull and foreboding. They were actually comfortable and warm, sometimes Hermione thought she preferred them to the Gryffindor ones – but she wouldn't admit it for the world.

'I prefer the Slytherin common rooms to the Gryffindor ones – they're much more cosy,' Draco commented.

'I totally agree.'

Well, maybe she wouldn't admit it for the world, but she would admit it for him.

They entered and noticed Pansy and Blaise snuggled up on the sofa. Draco smirked then grinned at Hermione.

'Oi, lovebirds!' Draco yelled.

'Hello. You noticed then,' Blaise grinned.

'Hmm… well we have some news for you.'

'Yes…' Pansy prodded.

'Me and Draco have decided…'

'That we will get married,' finished Draco.

Pansy gasped and hugged Hermione. Blaise nodded and grinned.

'Sort of certain that it would happen though. You two are soulmates,' Blaise professed.

Hermione smiled up at Draco, who held her close and kissed her cheek.

They said their goodbyes and wondered back to the common rooms. They were walking past the Great Hall when they were met by a ginger. A ginger whose name was Ronald Billius Weasley. And he wasn't happy.

'Hello Slut. I heard the news.'

'Don't you dare call Hermione that. Apologise to her now,' Draco growled.

'Sorry. I forgot to add ugly to that. Next time I'll remember… how could I forget?'

'Piss off Weasel. You're just jealous, as is every sane man. You had your chance and you blew it. You're such an idiot and you hate yourself for it. You see her everyday, you see how beautiful she is and you loathe the fact that she's mine.'

'Yeah right. You must be blind to go out with a mudblood like her.'

Draco was about to curse him but Hermione was faster. Ron stepped back with a bloody nose. It was definitely broken.

'I'll tell McGonogall what you did.'

'Fine. I'll tell her what you called my girlfriend and report you for stealing.'

'I didn't steal.'

'Well you know that and I know that but the teacher's don't. Who will they believe? Best students they've ever had and the head girl and boy or a ginger dick who can't cast a spell to save his life.'

With that Ron skulked off, only bothered by the trip jinx Draco fired at him. Draco was a very good shot.

Hermione still looked upset. She had tears in her eyes. He took her hand and led her to her haven – the library.

'Where did you learn to throw a punch like that?'

'Don't know. I got into a few fights when I was little so I needed to be able to give as good as I got.'

'People punched you?'

'A few times. I was different and people don't like that.'

'If you ever see one of them, tell me. I'm going to break every bone in their bodies.'

She gave him a weak smile and hugged him tight.

'I don't think I want to go to the library. Can we just walk round the grounds or go on patrol or something?'

'It's cold outside, let's just go round the castle.'

They patrolled the school in their normal way. They began at the top floor, checking in the Hufflepuff common room. There were never any problems there and today was no exception.

Five minutes later, they had descended down to the fifth floor and the Gryffindor common room. No problem there, which was only slightly unusual – Gryffindors were stereotypically stubborn so arguments arose out of dust sometimes.

They were going down the staircase when it suddenly creaked into action. Instead of leading towards the third floor, it was leading towards the second floor. No one had any dorms on this floor but there were some classes. Of course, none today because it was the Christmas holidays.

So what was all that noise? It sounded like a kitten in a cheese shop. Draco pulled out his wand and motioned for Hermione to do the same. They opened the door magically and gasped at the sight. Ronald Weasley was completely naked and being sucked off by Lavender Brown. Not a pretty sight – even worse for Hermione.

'Hello! Enjoying the sight?'

'Hello Weasel Bee! Let's see… Weasel, you just got yourself a detention with Filch and Brown, you have a detention with McGonogall.'

Both winced.

'Oh… and ten points from Gryffindor each for making me and my beautiful fiancée witness you two trying to find his tiny dick.'

Ron flushed red but Lavender held him back.

'Ronnie. Let's go find somewhere more private.'

'If anyone reports either of you or hears dodgy noises, I'm reporting you to your parents.'

Hermione still looked traumatised as the couple sauntered off. It wasn't turning out to be a great day for her. Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their common rooms.


	28. Dirty as Hell

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Dirty as Hell

OK, this is JK Rowlings, but I think she would be a bit shocked to read it, yep, you know what this chapter is…

When they arrived, he sat her on the sofa and started taking her clothes off. She moaned as he took her nipple into her mouth while tenderly stroking the other one. She was desperate for him. She grabbed him by his tie and led him into the bathroom.

'You're so dirty Draco.'

She took his shirt off in a tantalisingly slow motion and seductively kneeled down and unzipped his trousers. Soon, he was standing there completely nude. She turned the shower on and led him into it.

He had never seen her take control like this, but he was enjoying it. Hermione Granger – dominative female. Not all the time, but it was a nice change. Weasel's disgusting cock had obviously affected her. Hell, what was he doing – standing in a shower being snogged by the Gryffindor Princess, his fiancée and thinking about a boys cock?

She knelt down and took him into her mouth. She put one of her hand around him and sucked. Gently at first, but gradually gaining power. He felt himself come. He heard himself scream her name, but it was like he was in a different world. He heard it and he felt it but it wasn't him. She had made him love her so much he felt like a different person. He loved her even more than he had twenty seconds ago, if that was possible.

He came back to his senses and lifted her up. He felt like he owed her something after that satisfying experience. He sat down on the seat in the shower – magic showers are different OK? – and motioned for her to sit on his knee. She obliged and was surprised to find that had gotten up. She sat down, wondering what was going on.

Draco was having a great idea though. He was going to get Ron back for what he said and did – he was going to get him back in a very evil way.

'You're mine Hermione.'

She nodded and waited patiently for his next movement.

'I love you so, so, so much.'

'I love you too.'

He picked her up carried her out of the shower. He laid her down on the bed and proceeded to cover her petite body with kisses. She moaned softly and he smirked when he felt her hands over his back.

She was so happy. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was lying on her bed, as Head Girl of Hogwarts and her fiancée was kissing every nook and cranny on her entire body. Could it get any better?

The next day, they headed down to the Great Hall and ate their breakfast. This time, they ate on the Gryffindor table. Draco was feeding Hermione, who was sat on his lap, with his spoon. She had so far eaten about three spoonfuls of cornflakes in about half an hour. The reason being, they kept kissing and touching each other under the table.

Then there was the unmistakable sound of metal against glass.

'Students… students. STUDENTS!'

Silence.

'Thank you. Can the university applicants please come up to my office after breakfast? Your viewing weeks are approaching and some pupils have already been accepted based on their OWLS and current levels. That's all.'

The chattering quickly returned. Draco pointed his want at his head and drew out a foggy, silvery memory. He stood up and pushed it into Ron's head. Ron looked up at him with a sharp glare and must have watched the memory.

Hermione noticed Ron's expression change from annoyed to shocked to angry.

'I do not want to see that!'

'Why? Haven't you seen it before?'

'No. I mean…'

'You're a virgin aren't you Weasel Bee?'

Ron scowled and flushed almost as red as his own hair.

'Oh. And thanks for the ferret food, our cats really liked it.'

Draco took his place with Hermione again. She looked at him quizzically.

'What did you do?'

'Showed him a memory.'

'What of?'

'Us.'

'Oh. No, you don't mean… please say you didn't Draco!'

Draco just smirked.

'I took the memory back afterwards though. So he can only fantasise and can't prove a thing…'

Hermione didn't know whether she was angry, sad, shocked or grossed out. She decided to pretend it didn't happen.

'Denial. A lovely thing, isn't it Draco?'


	29. Meetings

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Meetings

JK Rowlings. Not mine unfortunately.

Hermione and Draco finished their breakfast and made their way up to McGonogalls office. They sat outside and were soon joined by a few other seventh years. Minutes later, the woman herself arrived and called Hermione and Draco into the office.

'You two have already been accepted. You do not technically need to finish your year at Hogwarts but judging by your faces, you will.'

'So, when are we going to visit them?'

'Next week. I have booked you into the actual rooms of the universities. You will go to Sunderland first for a week then travel to Kings Cross from Newcastle Central Station and change to the Cambridge train. Miss Granger, you will need to help Mr Malfoy here because he evidently has no experience on muggle travel.'

They were shocked that they had been accepted based on their former exams and were definitely going to celebrate it. A minute later, they left her office with mile wide smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe it.

Harry laughed when they told him what had happened.

'You two didn't expect this? For the two smartest people in the school, you two can be really dumb sometimes.'

Ginny congratulated them. Harry and Ginny were becoming friends again so any friction had died down. Ron was the only problem now. Ginny had apologised many a time on his behalf and they had very public shouting matches. Nothing worked; Ron just wasn't ready to grow up yet.

They had the whole morning off, so they decided to go down to Hogsmede and get some food and drink for their rooms. You never quite knew when you might get unexpected visitors.

They started at Quipsters Wizardmart; a lot of new shops had crept up in Hogsmede after Voldermort was killed. They got a basket and loaded up on crisps, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice. They paid and headed over to Honeyduke's for some sweets.

Draco loved the sweets here. Growing up, he had not been allowed them as his parents thought he might get a spot. So, starting third year, he loaded up for the summer holidays. He loved the gigantic gumballs. You sucked them and every layer was a different flavour. Jelly slugs were another favourite, He hated liquorish though, even the smell made him feel ill.

They bought some sherbet and gumballs and also grabbed some different flavours of caramel and fudge. It was freezing so they decided to go to Madam Puddifoots Tearoom. Hermione told Draco about Harry and Cho, when they visited it. Draco laughed like there was no tomorrow.

'Draco, when's your birthday?'

'5th of July. Why?'

'Well, it just occurred to me, that we are getting married and we don't even know these kind of things about each other.'

'We'll learn them though. I'm glad we only go to university for a year though, a fast course.'

'Only because its just for the experience Draco. I sometimes think I would rather study there for the full time. We get to do everything, take all of the classes and go on all of the trips and stuff but we have to use time-turners.'

'Good thing they made more after you smashed them all.'

Hermione giggled.

'So Miss Granger… what are you going to get a job as?'

'Well Mr Malfoy, I was thinking about becoming a healer so I can help people, but I have been offered a position in the ministry. After university of course, I have been offered the chance to start up a charity for Muggleborns who have been mistreated or cheated in any way. I get my own building and a huge grant to help.'

'Wow, Hermione! How come you didn't tell me about this?'

'I don't know if they only want me for my name.'

'No. They want you because you're the cleverest witch of our age, you're successful, you helped to defeat the most evil wizard of all time and you're a Muggleborn.'

'I suppose. I have to write back to accept the position if I want it. So I'll do it when we get back to Hogwarts.'

'Good. Now, back to learning more about each other. What's your favourite ice cream?'

'Chocolate. You?'

'Mint Choc Chip. Colour?'

'Blue, Green and Black, you?'

'Silver, Green and Black.'

They carried on quizzing each other until Draco decided it was time for lunch. They paid for their drinks and went to Madam Meals. Hermione got a cheese toasty and chips but Draco went all out and got a chicken pie with roast potatoes and vegetables. It was lovely, but even Draco couldn't eat it all. He was tempted to ask for a doggy bag, but Hermione said that he could just ask the house elves if they would consider making it for a feast someday.

They headed up to school and rejoined the rest of their class for Ancient Runes. This year, they hardly got any homework, because they all had coursework packs. They could do this at any speed they wanted. Hermione and Draco only had a few assignments left. They would probably finish those this week. Then they could chill out, or in Hermione's case revise, for the rest of the year.


	30. Suprise!

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Surprise!

JK Rowlings world. I just want to live in it =S

They entered Muggle Studies and saw Hermione's mother smiling at them. She had been surprised yet pleased over their engagement. She had chosen not to mention the things that Hermione had told her and her late father about Draco. He had obviously changed or his daughter wouldn't give him the time of day.

Draco had typed up and printed his first time on MSN, just to show that he knew how to use it. He also printed several screen prints of the program. They handed it in and were told that they were the first people to hand theirs in.

Privately, Professor Granger thought that this was A* material or in the wizarding world – O material. It wasn't up to her though; it was up to the examiners. This and their exam grade, like in all lessons, would be combined to make their final grade.

This lesson, they learnt about Muggle transport. The wizards were shocked to see that Muggles could fly about in planes, helicopters, hot air balloons and paragliders. It was quite a fun lesson as they made mini models of each form of transport. The teacher had obviously taken a leaf out a muggle teacher's book. In the wizarding world, art wasn't usually done in school time. The students enjoyed it though.

Harry caught up with them after their last lesson.

'You two. Skip dinner tonight and come to our common room.'

Hermione and Draco looked at each other but agreed. Harry guaranteed it to be special. They were wondering what was going on but they decided to get changed first. They put muggle clothes on and went into Gryffindor common room.

It was dark and there was no one there. Maybe they got the time wrong? No. Not according to Draco's watch. They were just about to leave when they got the fright of their lives.

'SURPRISE!

Hermione gasped in shock as the lights suddenly went back on and Draco put his wand away.

'How? What? Huh!'

'Well, I better explain then before you run out of vocabulary,' there was a few laughs at this, but Harry continued,' you managed to get into university without even doing your NEWTS and we wanted to have a celebration for your engagement so this seemed like the perfect opportunity.'

Harry flicked his wand and plates of cream cakes, butterbeer, sweets, treacle tart and all sorts of other delights appeared. The music started and people started congratulating Hermione and Draco on both their engagement and their universities. It seemed people were truly happy for them. Draco looked stunned. Hermione realised that he had never realised that people would be so happy for him. She spotted a few Slytherins and they walked over to them.

'Did you guys know about this?'

'Yeah. Harry and Luna told us about it and invited us along.'

They spent the rest of the evening talking, dancing and eating. Harry was overjoyed to see Hermione having fun with Draco. She never usually liked these parties. At eleven, Draco and Hermione left them to tidy away, their offers of help dismissed.

'That was good fun.'

'Yeah, I enjoyed it.'

Soon they were ready for bed. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and ran his hands down her body. He pulled her into him as far as possible. They snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

The next day, it was classes as normal. Draco and Hermione handed in most of their coursework. They only had to finish their potions and history of magic. After dinner, they went back to their common room to do it. Hermione finished her history of magic and helped Draco with his.

They gathered their ingredients and headed down to the dungeons. Professor Slughorn left them to it so they began to brew the Polyjuice potion. They had to do a practical for their potions. Hermione had managed to brew a speed potion, so they wouldn't need a whole month, they needed two hours.

She added the Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxwood and knotgrass. Then she stirred and allowed it to simmer for fifteen minutes. She then proceeded to stir in shredded Boomslang skin, powdered horn of a Bicorn. She allowed it to stew for an hour. She turned to Draco who was just stirring in his last ingredient.

'I brewed this second year you know.'

'What?'

'Yeah. Harry, Ronald and I thought you were the heir of Slytherin so we tried to transform into Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. Harry and Ron did it fine but I had picked a cat hair off her back. The potion is for humans only.'

'Hence the picture Weasel Bee sent you at Christmas.'

Hermione giggled. They had to wait an hour for the potions to stew now. Draco sat on a desk on motioned for Hermione to come and sit on his lap. She did so and he kissed her. It range from soft and gentle too hard and needy. She moaned into his mouth and he felt himself heat up. But they couldn't do it here, in the potions room. Could they?

He was feeling adventurous so he took off his shirt. She gasped when she realised what he wanted to do and most importantly, where. She went along with it, though she was not going to have sex in a dungeon. She knelt down and took his trousers off. She seductively slipped his boxers off. His hard on was throbbing painfully so he was glad for some release.

She took him into her mouth and sucked. She had moved to take him a bit deeper than usual; she almost gagged, but held it in. She relaxed her throat. It was odd, but it wasn't bad. He was groaning in pleasure as she slowly pulled her mouth away and back on. He felt himself coming and yelled her name. He came into her mouth and she swallowed slowly, savouring the taste of her fiancées come.


	31. Teaching

Chapter Thirty – Teaching

It's all JK Rowlings.

They finished up in the dungeon and collected a sample of the potion. Slughorn walked in and collected their coursework from them.

''Would you mind if I took the rest of the potion, my supplies are running short and I have a lesson that I could use some for next week.'

'Yes, sir, of course.'

The packed up their ingredients and went off to do their daily rounds. They only met one lost soul on their way round the castle, who looked devastated at the loss of 10 points from Slytherin.

They were on their way to bed when they saw Professor McGonogall. She was motioning for them to come into her office. They obliged and sat down.

'You know the leaver's ball is coming up soon. You two are in charge of planning it. You pick the date, but it needs to be cleared with us first. If you want a theme, you can have it, food, drink and anything else you can think of. It's your choice.'

'When do you need the final plans?'

'When you two get back to Hogwarts after visiting Cambridge and Sunderland.'

They left the office, Hermione feeling excited about the task, Draco feeling happy because Hermione was. They decided to leave the planning until they left school so they would have something to do.

The next day proved to quite exciting. In Charms, they were helping first years with the levitation charm when Peeves came in and decided to drop a big cauldron on Professor Flitwick. Draco took him to the hospital wing whilst Hermione took over the class.

'Peeves, if you don't leave now, I'm going to call the bloody baron.'

Peeves left very quickly.

'Class. Let's go round and everyone gets to show me what you can do.'

She pointed at a shy girl called Harriet. She did it well, but she didn't hit the cushion properly, so it only levitated for a few seconds before dropping. Hermione said well done though, because it was a good effort.

McGonogall came in just a Hermione was showing the class how to aim properly. She stayed at the door, not wanting to interrupt what Hermione had controlled so effortlessly.

'Miss Granger. Where is Peeves?'

Hermione went red with embarrassment.

'I don't know, I scared him away by saying I would fetch the bloody baron.'

'Oh dear, we'll never find him now. And well done Hermione. You'd make a good teacher.'

Hermione blushed. Draco walked in moment's later expecting chaos. To his surprise, the class were reading outloud from their textbook. He laughed inwardly; he was dumb if he thought that the class would be in chaos if Hermione were there. If anything, it was less chaotic now than with Flitwick.

He wondered up to Hermione and told her what happened.

'He's still unconscious. Pomfrey wants to keep him in for a few more days. Peeves is in big trouble this time.'

'Who is going to teach Charms?'

'It'll either be cancelled or, well it will probably be cancelled.'

At that moment, the headmistress walked in and stood at the front. The person reading outloud stopped.

'Professor Flitwick will be in the hospital wing for the rest of this week. Meet your substitute professor, Professor Granger.'

Hermione looked up, expecting to see her mother, but the headteacher was motioning at her. What about her studies? She asked as much.

'I believe that you have already completed your coursework. Mr Malfoy will inform you of what you would've learnt, but I think you'll be OK. You could pass your NEWTS in a minute.'

'OK. Is there anything I need to know?'

'Yes. Here is your timetable for classes.'

With that, she left. The bell rang soon after and she set the first years homework.

'I want you to read the rest of the passage on the charm and its background for next lesson, I will ask questions to make sure you've done it.'

The munchkins left and she looked up what she would be doing with the third years. Apparently, they were studying the vanishing charm. The class were standing outside judging by the noise. She called them inside. They looked at her, shocked.

'Take your seats, and I'll explain. Professor Flitwick got hit on the head by a cauldron, dropped by Peeves. He will be returning to teach you next week, but for now, I'm teaching Charms. Back to our lesson however, this week, you are starting the topic of vanishing. Who can tell me the charm for vanishing?'

No one raised their hand.

'Well, why are you just sitting there? Look it up.'

'You can't tell us what to do!'

'Yes I can. To prove it, you are on detention with Filch tonight. I hear that he wants the trophies polished. You can do it without magic, as you don't think you need to know the charm for vanishing. Otherwise you could have vanished the dust.'

No one dared give her trouble after that.


	32. Travelling

Chapter Thirty-One – Travelling

Not mine, only the plot. The characters and their world are with Ms. Rowling.

The next three days whizzed by. Hermione enjoyed teaching Charms. After putting that cheeky little third year into detention she got hardly any trouble. She loved the feeling of sharing her knowledge to help others.

Hermione and Draco found themselves packing their cases yet again. They used muggle cases because they were using muggle transport. They packed jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, socks and underwear. Hermione helped Draco pick the best outfits to bring. Draco may have been up on wizard fashion, but he apparently hadn't realised that snot green corduroy trousers were no longer fashionable.

They were staying in student accommodation and Draco still seemed to think that student accommodation was like their rooms at Hogwarts.

'How bad can it be?'

'Think tiny single beds, orange walls, rotting windows, dodgy food, dirty bathrooms… need I go on?'

'If it's like that, we're booking into a hotel.'

'If we do that, how can we go to university for a year?'

'We don't have to. We can do one of those long distance things.'

'Let's see how it goes first.'

It was early on Sunday morning when they left for the Hogwarts Express. There were only the two of them on the train so they had brought packed lunches. Hermione had some chicken salad rolls, chocolate and chilled pumpkin juice. Draco had brought some mozzarella Paninis and butterbeer.

They changed into their muggle clothes about half way through the journey, Hermione repeatedly trying to push Draco's hands away until she gave up and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do. He ended up laying her on the seat, her head resting on his lap and gently stroking her hair.

They arrived at this new, unfamiliar station. It was different to Kings Cross. Chaotic yet more idyllic at the same time. It had at least five platforms. Witches, wizards and other magical creatures milled around them trying to locate their trains.

They were motioned through a barrier by the guard. The next thing they saw was an out of order ticket machine for the metro. Hermione guided him towards a ticket machine. She had never done this herself so she approached another woman.

'Excuse me; I need to get to Sunderland University. Which ticket do I need?'

'You need to get a ticket to Pelaw and then when your there get a ticket for University. Its two different lines so you'll have to change at Pelaw.'

She said this all in a thick Geordie accent. Hermione barely understood. She thanked her. She bought two tickets for Pelaw and they made their way down a giant escalator – quite scary – to the sign pointing to 'South Shields Direction.' Their train was going to be three minutes so they waited. Draco looked in awe at the changing signs and marvelled at the thought of the big escalator.

'These people have adapted well.'

'I know. Its amazing isn't it?'

Their train arrived. It was red and yellow. It looked like it had come from the mid 90's, as it was very scruffy. They pressed the button saying open, and with a hiss, the doors opened. The metro itself was packed. They found one spare seat so Draco sat down and Hermione sat on his knee.

They went quite Fast. Draco counted off the stations like a five year old. Gateshead, Gateshead Stadium, Felling, Heworth… Within five minutes, they had reached Pelaw. They got off. This station was much better than central. It had a lot of glass; it was just a shame about the place it was in. To Draco, it was a slum. To Hermione, it was a 'bit downtrodden.'

Hermione piloted the ticket machines again, purchasing two tickets for University. They walked to the other side and waited for their metro. Twenty minutes later, they arrived. Draco got off the metro, looking a bit green. Hermione took his hand and they made their way down the stairs.

She dug out a map from her handbag and they navigated the streets until they reached the campus they were staying in. They entered and saw a friendly looking woman sitting at reception.

'Hello. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. We're meant to be here on a taster week. We just arrived.'

'Hello. Welcome to Sunderland! Yes, I have you booked in for room 310 and 311. They're on the third floor. There is a form for you to sign and return and a list of stuff that you will go to and the times. The rest of the time is for you to explore. Have a nice stay!'

They thanked the friendly woman and made their way towards the lift.

'Well… at least the rooms are next to each other.'

'Is that all you think about? I can't wait to see more of the North East. We are definitely going shopping in Newcastle. There is SO much to do!'

They went into their separate rooms and noticed that the beds were actually doubles. Draco came into Hermione's room and reckoned that it was quite good, and it had an en suite.

'Can I live in here with you?'

'I suppose. What are you going to tell the woman though?'

'We're engaged and we want to spend more time with each other. She will understand.'

So they unpacked and read through their forms. Then they looked at the itenery. It was practically empty. Tomorrow they would get a guided tour round campus and they would meet some students and teachers. The rest of their time was for them to explore and check out the student scene.

They went downstairs again to explain their rooms and hand their forms in.


	33. Settling In

Chapter Thirty-Two – Settling In

You know the score, its all JK Rowlings.

The woman at the desk didn't bat an eyelid when they explained that they wanted to share one room. In fact, she explained that the university had double and family rooms – usually for mature and postgraduate students but they would possibly make an exception if they decided to study here. They handed in their forms and went on their way.

They decided to stay in Sunderland that night because they couldn't be bothered with any more travelling. Draco didn't mind either way, as long as Hermione was happy. They headed straight for the shopping streets, but it was a Sunday and all of the shops had closed early.

'We'll go tomorrow. Why don't we go for a meal?'

She liked this idea and they ended up sitting in a nice little Italian in the outskirts of the shopping area. Hermione ordered tomato soup and a margarita pizza while Draco opted for the slightly more adventurous lasagne and rocket salad. They enjoyed their meals and ended it with coffee and desserts. Hermione had a slice of chocolate gateaux to die for and Draco had apple pie in custard, a simple old English yet yummy dessert.

They decided to walk back to their rooms. On the way, Hermione spotted a nice little deli in a side street. That would be nice for lunch. She was about to tell Draco about it when he spotted a big illuminated sign.

'Wow, what's that?'

'It's a M. M for McDonalds.'

'What's McDonalds?'

'Its called fast food. Its basically junk food – burgers, chips, chicken nuggets – that kind of thing. Its nice sometimes.'

'Can we go there tomorrow?'

She couldn't resist when she saw his little puppy dogface. He was so manipulative, so unfair, so cute, and so damn sexy when he smirked.

'I suppose.'

There goes that infamous smirk again.

They got back to their rooms at about 11 and they decided that they just wanted to go straight to sleep. They snuggled up together and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They woke up a bit late the next day, but Hermione insisted that they would only waste more time if they showered together, much to Draco's disappointment. They dressed in reasonably formal clothes, not really knowing what was expected of them. Draco wore a suit but with a t-shirt instead of a shirt. Hermione wore some black bootleg trousers with black, formal heels and a white blouse. Draco insisted that she wore his jacket over that in case she caught a cold.

Professor John Storey, who was head of media, met them. Draco wanted to study Broadcast Journalism while Hermione was more interested in Public Relations. He showed them round the media campus, and then proceeded to explain more about life at Sunderland.

'Here at Sunderland, we take pride in not only our high academic standards but also our extra curricular activities. We provide our students with the opportunity to play sport, join clubs and societies and even put on full-scale productions and debates. The things you choose to do in your own time do not have to be to do with your course in the slightest. You could study Computing but also train for the 100m sprints. It doesn't matter, as long as you enjoy your time here.'

Well, the man seemed to take pride in the university and he was right to. It was modern, with state of the art facilities and lots of friendly students. Some waved at them. Mr Storey waved back and laughed at Hermione and Draco's nonplussed expressions.

'We're like a giant family here. Everyone knows everyone else in the area. We all have little tiffs, like a family, but in the end we stand united. Usually against Newcastle United.'

Hermione giggled and Draco laughed because he realised that this was meant to be funny. But what the hell was funny about that? United against Newcastle United? Wasn't that just university racism? He vowed to get Hermione to explain later.

Next, Professor Storey introduced them to two students; Alvia Zuhadmono and Kathryn Carr.

'Any questions, fire away…'

'What makes Sunderland University better than any other university?'

'I would have to say the enthusiastic lecturers and the interesting modules. Also the diversity of the courses helps you feel like you have more choice at Sunderland. You can study anything from Buddhist Studies to Podiatry here and you still make friends and have a great time along with getting a degree at the end of the road.'

'How did your course help you? Did it open up many more opportunities?'

'Yes, it changed the course of my life. I now have the important skills I need to work in a sector that is growing rapidly in Indonesia. I knew from the moment I set foot in this university that it was the one for me. People are so friendly and the lecturers are very encouraging. They let you express your opinion and they have such a wide range of modules that you leave with a lot of experience.'

'Any other questions?'

'Er… no, not that I can think of.'

'Nor me. Thank you for your time though.'

They shook hands with the women and with the professor. Great, they had the rest of the week to plan the ball, see if they liked the university and chill out. Malfoy was starving so they ended up in McDonalds. Draco was astounded when he saw how busy it was and took this for a sign that it must be good. Hermione soon corrected him; she said it was a sign that it was cheap. But he would learn soon enough…


	34. The North East

Chapter Thirty-Three – The North East

Not mine, JK Rowlings. But all of the areas in this story are real, and the shops are there just in case you want to go.

It took half an hour to reach the front of the queue, which was probably a good thing because Draco only just made his mind up when he got to the front.

'Hello. Can I get a McChicken Sandwich with large fries and a coke and a Kitkat McFlurry please.'

'Fine.'

Five minutes later, Draco took his tray and sat down. Hermione had saved a table, which was good because it was absolutely packed. He took one bite out of his chicken burger and put his finger in his mouth. He picked out something and examined it closely.

'Eww… a hard, dodgy bit in my burger! That is vile.'

'Now you know why I'm not eating here?'

'Yeah. I'm not either.'

He took his McFlurry and drink though. Hermione led him towards the deli she had seen the previous night. She went in and was happy to see that they were ready to serve them.

'Hi, can I have a baguette with pesto chicken, mozzarella and lettuce please?'

'Of course pet,' she smiled, 'what would you like dear?' She directed this last at Draco who looked a bit startled to be referred to as 'dear.'

'I would like the same please.'

They sat down a minute later, with their sandwiches, drinks and desserts. The sandwiches were freshly baked and were really tasty. After that, they went shopping. Hermione went into a few good clothes shops but after that they just went into The Bridges. They realised that the shops weren't that great. The best one was a bookshop with some sales on.

Hermione spotted the Rebus book collection and picked it up immediately. She had started reading Rebus when she was twelve but didn't have the books herself. Draco just explored while Hermione picked up a guide to the North East and a few maps. She paid and they headed back to their room to put the stuff away.

They decided to explore the North East. Hermione decided that South Shields would be investigated today. They got the metro, changed at Pelaw and soon were getting off onto a bridge over the town. They went down the stairs and walked into the main shopping street. Hermione didn't need to go shopping here though; all of these shops were in Sunderland. They decided to head down to the seafront. It wasn't a warm day and the sky was threatening rain but they wanted to see South Shields and the beach is a big part of it.

They were walking down a long street when they saw two parks. South Marine Park and North Marine Park. Hermione thought that South Marine Park looked better so they walked through that. There was a boating lake, two playgrounds, food kiosks and even a bandstand. They walked through the gate and saw a massive funfair, it was shut but Draco definitely wanted to go when it was open – well, once Hermione had explained what the hell a funfair was anyway. They walked past a pirate mini golf and decided to turn round. They continued walking down the beach until they saw these odd statues. Hermione read about them in her guidebook. They were weebles. They represented a football match and a referee. Apparently, one of the weebles had been stolen before. Draco laughed at that. How did anyone not notice?

They walked over a miniature bridge covering the sand and saw a building called the Littlehaven Hotel. They were quite thirsty so they went in and they noticed that there were seats everywhere. They took them and looked at the menu. Hermione opted for a Fanta while Draco opted for a Galaxy Light Hot Chocolate with whipped crème. Draco went to order at the bar then at the hot drink and food counter.

They liked South Shields. It had a certain charm about it. You go in at first and think it's a dump, and then you see the flowing river, the large green trees and the golden sand dunes. You don't really know what to make of it. It has a 'take it as I am' appeal.

They went back to Sunderland after wondering about a bit more. They had found a nice shopping area called Waterloo Square. There were only a few shops in it though – BHS, Next, Debenhams and River Island.

'OK, what theme do we want for the leavers ball?'

They were sitting in their study at campus, typing up plans for the ball.

'I dunno. Do we have to have a theme?'

'No, but I did have an idea… Hogwarts, our History. We can have loads of photos and memories floating about and people can go into them to see the stuff other people have done. We'll make sure we won't get into trouble for the stuff in them first though, because knowing Harry… well you do too.'

'I like that idea. What about clothes?'

'I think dress robes will be fine…'

'Food?'

'I had an idea about that. I'm going round asking people what their favourite foods from Hogwarts are and then ask the house elves to make it for that night.'

'Nice idea… what date though?'

'Maybe the day after the NEWT exams finish.'

They talked, planned and then printed off their proposals. They put them in a folder and got ready for bed. Or rather Hermione tried to get ready for bed. Draco stood behind her kissing her neck and moving his hands over her body. She turned to face him and started to unbutton his shirt very slowly. He groaned as she lightly drew her finger along his torso, ending near his trousers, which she took off seductively.

He unclasped her bra and then slowly slid her knickers off. She took his pants off and threw them on the chair. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He bent over her and took a nipple into his mouth whilst gently stroking the other with his thumb.

She moaned into him and he groaned as he felt her soft body touch him. She ran her hands through his hair and he positioned himself, ready to take her. With one neat thrust, he impaled her. Stamina was smiling upon him, his thrusts remained even and of equal strength.

He felt her tense around him but he carried on, trying to ignore the way she screamed his name or the cute face she pulled when she came. He carried on pumping into her and soon he came, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

The next day, they headed to Newcastle because Hermione wanted to go shopping. They got off at Central Station and crossed the road. They were both hungry so they grabbed sausage rolls at the Gregg's opposite. They wolfed them down to prevent the crisp morning air freezing them to death.

She walked up Granger Street, and soon they reached Waterstones. Draco almost hit himself. Bookshops, her secret fetish. Half an hour later, they came out of the door each with two bags. It seemed that even Draco couldn't resist the charm of the store. He loved the elegant, winding staircase leading down to the children's floor and the way children milled around reading about fairies and princesses and frogs.

Next, they went to Eldon Square – the big shopping centre. They stopped at Thornton's and looked around. Whilst Hermione went to the loo, he picked his own box filled with her favourite chocolates. They carried on browsing, buying and trying on.

A few hours later, they left, arms laden with bags. They went to the monument shopping centre next. Hermione bought some posters from Zulu and they bought some things for their Cambridge house in TK Maxx.

Hermione heard Draco's tummy rumble, so they decided to head to TJ Hughes for lunch. They served lovely food there. Hermione went for the only slightly odd combination of jacket potato with cheese and chips, whilst Draco had mince and dumplings. They scoured the shop afterwards. Hermione picked up some DVD's and Draco bought an Egyptian style picture.

Hermione insisted that they go to the one-pound shop. The things you could get for so little shocked Draco. She left with no more bags, but Draco had quite a few. He thought he was being a gentleman, but how was he supposed to know she wanted all of the cuddly toy cats? Along with the art stuff, the IT book and the rest, it was quite a lot and she couldn't carry it.

Luckily for him, after that they went back to campus. The next few days passed by quickly and in no time at all, their new friends were waving them off. They went to the station and changed at Newcastle, taking the train to Kings Cross. They took a muggle train to Cambridge and an hour later, they stood outside of their house.

Draco opened the door and allowed Hermione in first. She pulled her case into the hallway so he had room for his. They got freshened up and decided to unpack. The house needed things like mugs and plates and cutlery, so they decided to take a car trip. IKEA to the rescue…


	35. IKEA

Chapter Thirty-Four – IKEA

Not mine, and unlike the North East chapter, I have no idea about shops in Cambridge, so this is just guesswork. JK Rowling rules!

Hermione picked up her bag and walked to the garage. They took their seats in the mini and Hermione started the car. The drive took half an hour so they talked about what they thought of Sunderland.

'I liked it but I don't know if I could spend a whole year there,' started Draco.

'I agree. I mean, the courses are great but I just would feel odd living there. Its nice for a few days but even at the end of the week I felt sick of it,' added Hermione.

'Yeah. Is that a no to Sunderland then?'

'I think so, we have to compare it to Cambridge first though.'

They had reached the car park, it was pretty full but she managed to nab a bay near the entrance. They took the escalator up to the first floor. She grabbed a blue plastic bag, but Draco took it from her.

'Allow me.'

She grinned at him. He was so manly.

'What are we looking for then baby girl? Furniture or just accessories?'

She giggled at the use of 'baby girl.'

'I don't know yet. If we something we like we should get it though. Its our house now and I don't particularly love the stuff that the last owners left…'

'Oh. I thought you had furnished it!'

'No. I had to grow up in a house of white, I don't particularly want that anymore.'

He grasped her hand as they walked around the living room section. Hermione loved a certain room set up. It had loads of shelves for books, a TV station and a lovely rug. It looked expensive but in total it cost one hundred pounds, so she noted the numbers to collect at the end. She picked up some green accessories to match the rug and bring a fresh look to the room. She found a lovely picture of some flowers so she popped that in the bag.

Next, they proceeded on to the kitchen section. Draco liked the chrome and grey kitchen. It came with an off white granite worktop and Hermione loved it as well. It oozed sophistication but was practical as well. She noted down the number so they could order it.

They wondered on to the bedroom section, as they had to furnish five bedrooms. Hermione thought that two should be double bedrooms. One for them and one for any guests. They both liked a white bedroom but they both had something else in mind for their own, so they noted down and picked up the things that they wanted for the guest bedroom.

They had to go through the children's area to get downstairs for accessories but as it happened, it wasn't a waste of time. They bumped into a toddler who was evidently a metamorphi. Her hair kept going from straight to frizzy. They laughed and went on their way. They went down the stair hand in hand and Draco was beginning to wish they hadn't gone downstairs at all. He would be stuck there forever. Hermione loved accessories and she could spend hours looking at different plates or cups if she wanted to. He inwardly groaned but he let through a little smile when he saw her face light up. Anything was worth it just to see that expression.

Hermione was a great believer in home organization so she was delighted when she saw labelled laundry baskets and boxes with labels for paperwork and keepsakes. She immediately spied a trolley and took one. Draco, yet again, took it and dumped the bag in there. He looked on as Hermione busied herself in choosing the perfect bathmat and towels. They bought a flat pack desk. It had four white drawers and a black tabletop. They added a nice white lamp, a magnetic board, a bin, a paper organizer and a nice desk chair.

He swore to god she fell in love all over again when she spotted bathroom drawer organizers. She got curtains, rugs and cushions then they headed off to the warehouse to pick up the stuff they noted down from the bays. He asked for some help and they paid for the things. The kitchen and bed would be delivered and installed the next afternoon, so they would have time to meet with the person showing them around Cambridge the next day. They loaded the stuff into the back of the car then Draco decided that he was hungry. A girl pointed at Draco and laughed. He decided to ignore it.

They queued up for hot dogs and ice cream. They wolfed these down and then Draco dragged Hermione towards the IKEA shop. He was astounded to find that they sold reindeer. He thought that was mean, reindeers are quite cute. She grabbed a basket and picked up some Daim biscuits, some Daim cake and some jammy biscuits. He was sure people were giving him funny looks.

'I'm guessing you like Daim then?'

'Very shrewd, Mr Malfoy.'

He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

'Have you grown baby girl?'

'No I haven't tiny Tim - you have though,' as she said it very loudly, she looked down at his pants.

Several people laughed, including Hermione.

'I didn't hear any complaints last night dear.'

'Hmmm… we didn't have sex last night, so you wouldn't have, would you?'

'Very funny Hermione. Can you just admit that I am not small please.'

'Draco, of course you're not small. You're big, hard and yummy.'

He gasped as she gently let her hand slip over his erection. Pretend arguments always made him hard with her. She looked so cute when she was flirting, especially when she was dressed in light blue jeans and a childish slogan t-shirt. 'I'm with stupid,' now he knew why he was getting funny looks off people. The arrow was pointing at him. She would pay for that later.


	36. First Days

Chapter Thirty-Five – First Days

JK Rowling. Not mine unfortunately, because although its mean, if I was that rich I wouldn't be writing fanfiction =(

They got home quite late and the next day would be very busy. They went straight to sleep, much to Draco's disappointment. They woke the next day all curled up together with the duvet wrapped around their bodies. Draco only wore boxers to bed where as Hermione wore pyjamas and underwear. She just couldn't sleep otherwise.

They put on their more formal clothes and drove to the Education centre. University would be considerably cheaper for them if they went here, not that money was a problem, but because they could live at home. They met with a Dr Snow who remarkably looked rather like a child's snowman.

'Cambridge is not just a university, it's a way of life,' he explained pompously, 'you are two exceptional students who have rightfully deserved places at one of the world's most esteemed universities.'

'But this is really just babble. Cambridge is a community, a family if you will. Here you will make friends who you will keep for life. You will experience things that you will remember forever. Not all will be good but the rest are good life lessons. I believe you both want to study Education Studies with Drama?'

'Yes Dr Snow,' they chorused.

He showed them around. The building was new and modern but it still had that Cambridge feel to it. But something didn't feel right; Draco felt it and he knew Hermione could as well. They left soon after. They climbed into the car.

'No. Absolutely not. It seemed wrong,' started Hermione.

'I totally agree. But if we don't want this one and we don't want to stay in Sunderland what are we going to do?'

'I am going to do long distance.'

'Which university?'

'Sunderland.'

'Snap!'

Hermione giggled. She loved Cambridge. It was picturesque and had a certain enchanting feel to it, but the university just felt off. They went home to wait for the IKEA delivery. It came right on time. In came two burly men carrying the bed. Hermione instructed them in which room to put it and then told them which room was the kitchen. The sofa went into the hallway. Draco had cleared the kitchen magically earlier.

After they were done, Hermione and Draco went to see their new kitchen. If possible, it looked even better than in the shop. The darkness gave the kitchen a modern, clean look. The fridge/freezer was big and seemed to be asking to be filled up with food and drink. They went upstairs.

Draco had painted, with his wand, the guest double bedroom a cornflower blue. The bed had been placed there. It needed some sheets but the pine side cabinets and wardrobe looked delightful with the simple elegance of the blue.

'I think its time to go shopping!'

They got in the car and drove to the nearest ASDA. Draco still enjoyed the novelty of these places. In the wizarding world they had similar things but the house elves had sorted such things in his home.

They grabbed a large trolley and strolled down each aisle picking up first home nessecities as well as the normal shopping. Soon they were done. They put the stuff in the Mini when Hermione had a bright idea.

'Have you ever been to Homebase or B&Q?'

'No.'

'Let's go then!'

So they drove into the industrial estate car park and they walked in. She showed him into the paint aisle.

'What colour do we want for the living room?'

'I was thinking, maybe the wall with the fireplace a light green and the rest white.'

Hermione nodded in appreciation of this idea and picked up a tin of paint saying 'Mint Green' and two of Matt White. She sent Draco off for a trolley and when he returned loaded it in. She also found a nice set of sheets from cornflower blue so she popped them in the trolley as well.

The kitchen/dining room was left as it was but the bathroom was bought some white paint and a glass shower separator. They grabbed some a tin of light pink for one of the single bedrooms and a tub of baby blue for another. Hermione got a nice soft, buttery yellow for the last one.

'Hermione, why don't we just do this magically?'

'Because it's a nice way to pass the time and you will feel a real sense of accomplishment when done. If we get bored then we'll do it magically.'

Draco laughed and steered the trolley towards the outdoor furniture section. She saw a nice table with chairs – wood yet simple. He lifted this for her and placed it in the trolley. He grabbed a parasol and then they went to pay.

They shrunk it and put it in the boot. They might have to resort to shrinking their food if they bought too much more. But B&Q sold plants and, well Hermione explained this to Draco, but in her defence, how was she supposed to know that he loved plants!

He grabbed a trolley immediately and saw some nice flowers and trees. He loaded them in and told her to show him anything she liked. She had one particular thing she wanted in the garden though.

'Draco, darling…'

'Oh God!'

'Can we get some garden gnomes?'

'Why would you want pests in your garden?'

'No, in the muggle world we have statues of them. They have little fishing rods…'

'Show me.'

So she did. They came into sight and he… well he found it amusing to say the least. His smile turned into a snort, which turned into a giggle, which turned into a laugh with tears coming from his eyes. Unfortunately, people had started to notice that he was laughing at gnomes. She calmed him down by explaining that muggles thought that gnomes were cute. This shut him up pretty quickly. He grabbed one with a fishing rod for around the little pond and fountain he was having installed. They paid and shrunk the things.

Finally, they drove home. They unloaded the car from the garage. The cupboards were full, as was the fridge and freezer. The sheets were put on the bed and the tins of paint were put in the correct rooms. The next day would definitely be a busy one. They left the garden stuff in the garage, waiting until the pond and fountain would be installed the next day.

Hermione was about to take her evening shower when Draco slipped in the room. Hermione looked around to see what the problem was, but when she saw Draco unbuttoning his shirt, she smiled.

'You know shower's make you cleaner?'

'Yes, but it doesn't hurt to get a bit dirty first.'

She giggled and took her jeans off. He had already stripped down to his boxers, so helped her with her top. He kissed and nibbled her neck as she gently brushed her body on his. He needed more than this devastatingly gentle, innocent touch. He needed her and he needed her soon.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked into the shower. He lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her against the wall, he entered her slowly. His thrusts were met with her obvious approval. She moaned his name like a holy mantra. He was coming far to quickly for his liking though. He held it in though. He wanted more out of this first. He continued his gentle thrusts, each one getting quicker and harder.

'Draco, I'm coming!'

He felt her tense around him and he saw her eyes roll upwards as she had her orgasm. He groaned as he felt himself come. He yelled her name as he was pushed into impenetrable bliss.

He thanked Merlin for this wonderful witch. He adored her; the only regret was that they had argued for so long – how much longer could they have had together? He realised that the answer was pretty much none, as he wasn't grown up enough to forget their differences. He would've treated her badly, and she deserved to be treated like a goddess, because in his eyes, she was.

He reached for the shampoo and lathered it into her hair, making sure not to get any in her eyes. She smiled at him. He was a great lover and a great fiancée. He put her before himself. An action no one would have expected from him a year ago. They kissed as the water rinsed her hair. Soon, they retired to bed.


	37. Decorating

Chapter Thirty-Six - Decorating

Not mine, its JK Rowlings.

The next day, both got up early as the delivery was at ten. They put on old jeans and t-shirts as they were painting, gardening and moving furniture that day. The delivery arrived, and as much as I would love to say that it came on the dot, it was ten minutes late. The guys jumped out and asked to be shown the garden.

Draco led them through. Hermione had prepared the place where the pond would be. It was basically a hole in the ground, which was all you needed to do apparently. The people would sort out the rest. So the men were pleased when they realised Hermione had sorted it out and went to get it. They were fine on their own so Hermione and Draco got started in the living room.

They put old sheets on the ground and emptied the room. They got the rollers out and started painting the wall green. It looked good, and it looked even better once the other walls were painted white. Hermione put a drying spell on them so they could get to work on furnishing it. They put the sofa in, and Draco had his first experience with flat pack furniture. But after Hermione gave him a hand, the shelves were up on the walls, the pictures were up and the table was ready. They unrolled a rug onto the laminate flooring. The room had a fresh, zesty feel to it.

'We need a TV,' stated Draco.

'We'll get one once we've done the rooms.'

The people had been and gone and now, Hermione and Draco were tired. Magic was definitely easier. Hermione charmed the rollers to paint for themselves and the furniture assemble magically.

'Lets have lunch.'

Draco put his wand back in his pocket and they headed to the kitchen. Hermione got out a make your own pizza kit and they spread the tomato-like sauce on it and added grated cheese. They put it in the oven for fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, they went off to check how the rooms were getting on.

The study was already done. Painted white with shelves for books and a desk for a computer. Upstairs, the bedrooms were done. One was done in a beautiful lilac, perfect for a little girl, it had a single bed in it and on it was a white duvet with a stem of lavender on the pillow. Another single bedroom was painted a sweet sky blue, with a single bed, this time with matching covers. The last guest bedroom was painted yellow and had no furniture in it yet. Their bedroom was yet to be done.

The bathroom had pure white fittings with a separate shower and bath. It had mosaic tiles up to a point and then the walls were painted white. It looked pleasantly fresh, and Hermione loved it as it reminded her of the bathroom at her parents' old house.

They had just finished looking around when the beeper went off, signalling that the pizza was ready. They cut it off and ate it, whilst discussing what they were going to do that afternoon.

'As you are so desperate to get the television, lets go to the industrial estate.'

'OK.'

'They might have a furniture shop there as well.'

'Yes, we still need the stuff for the bedroom. I did have one idea though.'

'Go on,' Hermione was interested.

'You remember our first night together?'

'How could I forget?'

He grinned at her then carried on.

'Perhaps we could do that?'

'Good idea. Do we want something so romantic and sensual though? If we were showing guests around, wouldn't we want something more… genteel?'

'I agree. My flat in Diagon Alley has that so if you ever fancy a reminder, we can nip over there.'

Hermione giggled as they put their dishes away and walked towards the garage. He was so confidant, so sexy and utterly hers. He had a sparkle in his grey eyes that he never used to have, and it made her feel a rush to know that she put it there.

They arrived at the industrial estate about half an hour later. They headed straight for Comet. The automatic doors allowed them entry and they walked around exploring, until they finally found the televisions. Draco spotted a massive one, evidently stolen from a cinema. Hermione laughed and walked towards the more proportionate televisions. She spotted a nice thirty-inch, plasma with a DVD player on the side. Draco nodded his approval and an employee immediately approached them.

When you go to a technical store, you expect to find twenty something computer geeks with really bad acne who all speak python fluently. You know, the ones that save up their wages to get the special edition star trek figurines that you can paint. Well, the man who was approaching was about twenty-four but had tanned, clear skin, startling green eyes and a body to die for.

'Hey, can I help you?' He flashed a pearly white, perfect grin at Hermione.

'Yes please. We're interested in buying this TV. Can we pick it up after we've had a look around?'

'Of course. I'll keep one under my desk just for you.'

Hermione giggled as he shamelessly flirted with her, ignoring Draco. Draco shot him a glare and decided enough was enough.

'Yes, my fiancée was very excited to get a new telly. We don't have much time to watch it though. We keep each other busy, doing… other things.'

The man immediately grinned at Hermione. But his grin seemed less flirtatious and more fake. He told them to come back to customer services to pick it up and they were soon browsing around. Draco had brought in a trolley because they needed little stuff. They picked up a toaster, a blender and a microwave. They picked up their television and loaded it into the car.

They headed into a new shop called Seductive Stuff. Hermione had a feeling that they would find some stuff here. And she was right.


	38. Exploration

Chapter Thirty-Seven – Exploration

The places later in the chapter are actually in Cambridge, and thanks to google, are in this story. Of course, it belongs to JK Rowling – not Cambridge, but you get my point.

They walked through the living room section to the bedroom section and Hermione saw a beautiful set up. The walls were painted a metallic rose, but it wasn't pink, it was like a purple colour. The bed was a dark beech covered with a wall-matching duvet. There were a few cushions dotted around on the bed. Nice pictures of roses hung on the walls and even an ivory style mirror embellished the wall.

If someone had described it to Hermione, she would have felt ill. It sounds so over the top, but it looked simple and classy. Draco looked like he was trying not to show his satisfaction at the purple paradise but was failing miserably. He liked it, it reminded him of his grandmother's bedroom. He turned to see a shop assistant coming towards them.

'Do you need any help?'

'Yes, my fiancée and I love this suite; we would love this as our bedroom. Can you arrange to have everything delivered?'

'Yes of course. If you just leave your address with me…'

Half an hour later they left the shop, arms laden with trinkets and a delivery slip for the following morning. They only had a few days left in Cambridge so they decided to let the people sort out the house themselves and go explore. And the next day, they did just that.

They visited the Cambridge University Press Bookshop. It is a cream coloured building on the corner. It was, and remains to this day, the oldest bookshop site in England. Amazingly, books had been sold there since 1581. Hermione gushed over the historic guided to Cambridge and even picked up a few bookmarks to prove she had been to a… bookshop.

Next, they decided to go to the museum of technology. Even Hermione found herself getting bored. A guide tried, and failed, to cheer them up.

'The Pumping Station opened in 1895 pumping sewage to the treatment works on the edge of the City. Its boilers, engines and pumps record the fascinating story of the introduction of new technology to cope with the increasing demand, as Cambridge expanded during the 20th century,' she said this all in an infuriatingly happy voice.

Hermione simply grunted in response and Draco pretended to shoot himself. They left very quickly, without buying anything out of the gift shop – a great feat for Hermione. They needed a bit of cheering up so they went home and got the car to Cambridge Leisure on Cherry Hinton Road.

They strolled towards the bowling alley and rented their shoes. Hermione giggled at the sight of Draco Malfoy in bowling shoes. They went to their lane and Hermione took the first bowl. She wasn't that great at bowling, so she had requested that the sides be put up. It rolled down the lane and knocked six pins over. She waited for the ball and bowled again. It rebounded off each side so as it came to the pins it was directly in the middle, yet still two pins stood defiantly.

Draco stood for his turn. He took a ball and threw it down the lane. It knocked over nine pins. A spare. On his second bowl, he managed to knock over the last one. He turned and smirked at Hermione, who simply glowered in return.

'You have more jam then Sainsbury's.'

Draco looked at her with a hint of amusement. Hermione inwardly smiled, he actually got the joke. She stood up to take her turn but a strange looking man dressed in a football shirt stopped her.

'Bend over, give me some of that arse!'

'Get lost.'

'Feisty, we'll see how smart that mouth of yours is in half an hour.'

By now, Draco had seen that this ugly man was harassing Hermione. He jogged towards her and put his arm around her waist protectively.

'What was it you were just saying to my fiancée?'

The man gave him a glare as an answer. Draco could feel the rage boiling up inside of him. He couldn't help it; his fist shot out and collided with the man's skull with a resounding thump.

Hermione cried out as the bowling alley went silent. Draco kicked lightly at the man on the floor.

'Next time you want to rape my fiancée, you won't live to tell the tale.'

With that, they walked straight out, ignoring the stares from both the staff and customers. They drove home in silence. They were not angry, they were just thinking. They arrived at home and walked straight up to the bedroom.

'Are you feeling alright?'

'I… I don't know.'

'Did he touch you? Because if he did, I'm going to go right back and kill him.'

'No.'

He sat down next to her on the bed and cuddled her into his chest. She needed him. He looked at down at her face, she was so beautiful. He watched as a single tear escaped from her left eye, soon followed by many, many more. He rocked her gently, as if cradling a baby as she cried.

Eventually, the tears stopped. She looked him in the eyes nervously. Her eyes were not bright and sparkly as they usually were, but were dull and shallow. He brought out a pair of pyjamas for her and helped her put them on. She just stared into space, lifting her legs or arms up when needed.

He helped her into bed and promised to be back in a moment. He rushed downstairs to get some hot chocolate. Professor Lupin had always advised it for upsetting times. And to some extent at least, it worked. He brought it upstairs to see her fast asleep and making odd little noises. He cast a temperature stabilizing charm on the drink and joined her.

They woke up the next morning, cuddled together. Hermione's eyes seemed to be getting their sparkle back, so he figured that she was feeling a bit better at least.


	39. The Wedding Planner

Chapter Thirty-Eight – The Wedding Planner

JK Rowlings, not mine.

' 'Mione, is there anything else you wanted to do, that we haven't done?'

'No, I don't think so, what about you?'

'Me neither, so I made some plans for today…'

'Why don't I like the sound of this?'

'You will. It needs to be done; I don't know why you didn't think of it before. I want you to become Mrs. Malfoy as soon as possible, so don't you think that it may be a good idea to actually start planning the wedding?'

'Of course, how could I forget?'

He had booked an appointment with a woman called Harriet Western. She was middle aged and worked at a nice muggle wedding shop in town. Draco knew that Hermione would want a wedding with her family, so they would have to do it the muggle way. His family were surprisingly good at hiding their identities when they needed to venture into the Muggle world.

He wasn't sure that she wouldn't want to do all of the traditional stuff, so today they could decide on bridesmaids and invitations, but the dress could wait. They entered the small green shop as the bell gave a little tinkle. They approached the counter when a young woman looked up at them enquiringly.

'Hello, may I help you?'

'Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my fiancée Hermione. We had an appointment.'

'Yes, come straight through.'

They entered a small office and sat down after shaking hands with Ms. Western. She examined the couple for a moment and smiled at them.

'Well, I can see that you two are very much in love.'

They looked at each other, Hermione blushed slightly and Draco looked pleased that she could tell.

'But that isn't my main concern. We need to get started,' she picked up a form and looked up at them, ' do you have a date in mind?'

'Well, we had talked a bit about this on the way down here and we came to the decision of a winter wedding. Maybe Christmas Eve, we want a magic moment. We want the church with the snow. Its so beautiful.'

'OK,' she noted it down, 'Is there anywhere you would like to get married?'

This time they didn't have a real answer.

'We just want to be married in Cambridge, in a church.'

'How about St. Stephens? They do a few weddings there.'

Both Draco and Hermione had passed it a few times so they nodded their approval. Over the next few hours, they made more decisions than Hermione would have thought they needed to take. Blaise was best man, while Pansy, Ginny and Luna would be her bridesmaids.

Soon the question arose about who was to give her away. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Draco hugged her close. He had an idea, and he knew she would agree.

' 'Mione, why doesn't Harry give you away?'

She looked up at him through slightly blurry eyes and blinked. It was a great solution. Harry would agree, hell, if she asked him for anything, he would agree. He loved her like that, in the same way that she loved him. Like siblings.

The woman wrote his full name on the board and asked about dresses.

'Do you want to keep your fiancée in the dark about your dress?'

'No, I want him to see it as well.'

They wondered back into the main shop and looked around. Hermione prodded at a lurid yellow dress with disgust, why would anyone ever buy that? She passed the lace dresses and moved on to the strapless ones. She had rifled through at least half of them when she saw it. A pure white strapless dress with an A-line skirt, which pooled slightly on the floor. She gasped when she took it off the rail.

'Its perfect.'

'And it can only get better with you wearing it.'

'Can I try it on please?'

'Of course.'

She tried it on, and although it needed to be ordered way smaller, this dress was made for her. She realised that she still needed her shoes, so they went over to the other side of the small room. She passed all of the ridiculously high heels and the ballet pumps, neither seemed right. Then she went into the slightly less used area. She saw some amazing closed toe, small heeled slippers in white with a tiny bit of glitter. They fitted so they were purchased. She didn't want a veil, so they went to look at hairstyles instead.

She already knew what she wanted. She flicked through until she saw it; it was very similar to the style she had worn for the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Her hair would be up in a bun with small tendrils leaking out.

They then turned their attention to Draco's attire. He needed a muggle suit. He spotted a nice black one with a crisp white shirt. It was easy, sensible and made him look sexier than should be possible.

They then had to pick the flowers. They looked through so many yet still couldn't see any they liked enough.

'Harriet, is it possible to have some daffodils?'

'Yes, you see we have a gardening friend who has some, so perhaps we could use them?'

'I suppose, as long as they survive the winter.'

An hour later, they left the shop with another appointment in August to fit the other people's clothes. All they had to do now was write the invitations. They had decided on white cards with silver writing. They went home and got to work.

'OK, who do we want to invite?'

'Can I invite the order members?'

'I think this is going to be a very big wedding…'

An hour later, they had their list written. The Weasley's (excluding Ron,) the Longbottom's, Aberforth Dumbledore, The Parkinson's, The Zabini's, The Krum's, Hagrid, all of the teachers, the Cattermole's, all of Hermione's closest relatives and many more.

'Hermione, by September, my mother will be out of Azkaban. Would it be all right if we invited her?'

'Of course, she's your mother, and she saved the wizarding world. To be honest, I don't think she should ever have been sent to Azkaban.'

'Well, at least it isn't guarded by dementors anymore. They got rid of them after the war because of all of the destruction they caused.'

Hermione laid all of the cards out and flicked her wand at each one. Soon the names and details were written in the same silver thread as the front and they were ready to be sent off. They would do that at Hogwarts, except for the muggle ones, they posted them across the road.

'Right, now that's done, I think we should go by the saying that practice makes perfect.'

'What?' Hermione didn't get what he meant.

'I think we should start practicing for our honeymoon.'

With that, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He put her onto the bed and pulled her shirt off. He threw it away and did the same to her bra. He planted kisses from the sensitive flesh underneath her earlobe to the often-neglected area below her breasts.

She moaned, her eyes filled with lust. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked alternating between hard and desperate and soft and gentle. Hermione could feel herself coming. Draco seemed to sense this and gently nibbled. She screamed his name and came so hard that she couldn't talk for about five minutes.

When she finally was jolted back into this dimension, it was possibly because Draco had slipped off her trousers and underwear and was gently brushing past her entrance. She looked up at him and he entered her in one smooth motion. He pumped fast and they found themselves come together. They fell asleep together; after all, they would need rest to get back to Hogwarts the next day.


	40. Back to Hogwarts Again

Chapter Thirty-Nine – Back to Hogwarts

JK Rowlings fantastic world. I wish I had thought of it…

They woke up late the next morning. They grabbed showers and packed their bags. They had a choice, they could either apparate back to school later in the day or grab the train back. They decided to Apparate, so they sent their bags back to Hogwarts and decided that they would go to Diagon Alley for the day.

Hermione needed to get Draco a Valentine's Day present. They split up, and Hermione headed straight for the apothecary. Draco was addicted to two things; potions and her. She already knew what to do for him.

She entered the apothecary and immediately an abundance of strange smells rushed towards her. The shop was very dark, and the woman who ran it – Hermione suspected she was half hag – would never allow you to light the shop up. In fact, there was even a sign pinned up proclaiming that 'no magic was to be used within the vicinity.'

She took very little shallow breaths through her mouth, hoping that she wouldn't be sick. She decided to buy him a Potions hamper. They were becoming very popular. You got all of the ingredients in good measurements, in either a pewter or gold cauldron. She picked a pewter style up, and charged it to her Gringotts account. She left the shop taking big gaping breaths of fresh air.

She had a little time to kill before she was scheduled to meet up with Draco so she wondered into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She said hi to George and Lee, making sure to thank them for the Christmas present. They looked at her curiously when they saw her wonder straight past the daydream charms, the Wonder Witch products and the quill sets.

She simply tapped the side of her nose and gave them a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. She wondered past the muggle tricks and saw shelves laden with all sorts of delightful tricks, and best of all, no one would suspect Miss Granger, do gooder extraordinaire.

She picked up a basic blaze box, two sticking charms and two fake wands. Easy to use equipment but could have disastrous, yet humorous effects if places properly. She paid and left the shop.

She walked towards Gringotts and saw him waiting for her. He was holding two pink, yet anonymous bags and she had a feeling that she would have to wait to find out what's in them.

They grasped each other's arms and with a loud pop, they apparated to Hogsmede Station. They climbed into a carriage and it began trotting its way up the winding path. Hermione looked cold so he pulled her into his chest and rubbed the small of her back. She moaned in pleasure and he chuckled at the reaction he got from his slight touch.

'You're beautiful, and don't ever think differently.'

She murmured a thank you back at him and snuggled further into his chest. She loved the feeling of warmth and protection that he gave her. The carriage rolled to a stop, and when they looked up, they saw that the sky was darker, the feast would begin soon.

The carriage jolted to a halt and they got out. Hermione patted the thestral on the head and they climbed the steps up to the main entrance.

Draco knocked and Filch opened the door. He looked disgusted at them.

'Up to no good. Every filthy student in this school is either stupid or ugly.'

'Oi,' came Draco's voice, 'I hope that wasn't aimed at Hermione. Because if it is…'

He glared at the small, ugly caretaker who shrunk under his gaze.

'No, of course not Mr Malfoy. I would never…'

With that, Draco slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and they walked towards their rooms. They got cleaned up and changed into their school robes. After dinner, they had an appointment with McGonogall to discuss what they had decided. Also, they had to clear the plans for the ball. Draco slipped them into his pocket and they went to see Blaise and Pansy.

On the way, they had another meeting with a dunderhead. A dunderhead who goes by the name of Ron.

'Oi, mudblood.'

Hermione ignored him. Draco slipped his arm around her protectively.

'You know you want to really.'

Hermione turned.

'I want to do what?'

'Give me a blowjob. After all, you probably need to practice, and you need someone with a dick for that.'

Draco glared at him with steely grey eyes, giving him a look, which would have made Voldermort himself reconsider. But Ron wasn't very smart.

'Come on. You're a whore. Its what you're meant to do. I'll even pay you. Maybe you could fix yourself up with the money. Lose some weight. Of course, some guys like fat girls.'

That was it, how dare he insult Hermione like that. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He was going to take this to McGonogall. This prat needed to be punished. And if he knew McGonogall, he would definitely be disciplined.

He grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the headmistress' office. Hermione followed, knowing that McGonogall would want to see her. Draco held her hand tight with his free hand and continued down the corridor.

They said the password – 'Munchkin.'

They knocked on her door and heard her invite them in, so Draco opened the door and allowed Hermione in. The headmistress instantly saw her tears and asked her what was wrong, before she could answer however, Draco walked in, dragging Weasley in afterwards.

'This is the matter Professor.'

'I don't understand, what has he done?'

'He called my fiancée a mudblood, a whore, fat and also tried to pay her for services.'

'Is this the first incident?'

'No. Its been happening for a while, but we just docked points and put him in detention, but this is going too far. If I hadn't been there, who knows what he would've done.'

'I'm not sure what to do. You see, if you want, I can contact the ministry.'

'What can they do?'

'Put him on trial for racism and sexual harassment.'

'What would happen?'

'Well, you would win the case because you have the memories, and he would either be put into Azkaban or heavily fined. Also, all money awarded from the ministry would be given to his victim.'

Hermione still had tears rolling down her face so Draco pulled her into his arms.

'Can we just discuss this later Professor. I don't think now is the right time.'

'Certainly Mr Malfoy.'

She turned to Ron and continued.

'You will go to the hospital wing and stay there for the night. Tell Poppy exactly why.'

Ron left the room.

'While you're here, you can tell me what you have decided and about the ball.'

'Myself and Hermione have decided to go to neither university and instead do long distance from Sunderland at our home in Cambridge.'

'OK. It will be sorted out immediately. What about the ball?'

Draco handed over the typed paper.

'I like it. A notice will be given at dinner. You may go.'

They left the room, Hermione still upset. Draco decided against going to Blaise and Pansy. She needed to be with him and let it all out. So they wondered back to their rooms.

Hermione was a little better by the time they got there and he sat her down on the sofa.

'Hermione, I love you. I'm going to tell you what I think, and I need you to believe me.'


	41. Loving

Loving - Chapter Forty

Ms. Rowlings, not mine. Not fair!

She nodded.

'I love you so much. I will never let you go. You are beautiful, slim and intelligent. You aren't a whore or a slut; you are Hermione Granger, my fiancée. I used to have lots of easy women throw themselves at me, but I never paid any attention to them. Why would I pay attention to you if you were like that?'

She gave him a smile. Her tears stopped. He took her hand and took her to his bedroom. She needed to relax, and he was going to help her. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her.

His lips teased over hers, causing delectable little shivers to travel down her spine. One of his hands meandered to the nape of her neck and massaged the muscles there, causing her to moan into his mouth. She arched into his hand, luxuriating in his touch.

He slowly took her robes off. He shrugged his off as well. He nibbled lightly over her neck, making her groan in pleasure. He unzipped her skirt and took off her tights. He pulled off his trousers and socks, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Soon they were both down to just their underwear. He unclasped her bra and leant forward.

He took a nipple into his mouth whilst stroking the other one. She gasped and moaned, not knowing what this was doing to him. His stiffness was now getting painful so he slipped off his boxers. He pulled off her knickers and sniffed them

'Delicious,' he proclaimed while Hermione giggled.

He licked his way up her inner legs and eventually reached her wet folds. He slowly licked her in small, smooth, circular motions and eventually found her clit. He sucked hard on it then resumed his normal licking, then gave an even harder suck.

Soon she found herself panting as she came hard into his mouth. He swallowed her juices and positioned himself on top of her. To his surprise, she sat up. She knelt on the bed (otherwise she couldn't reach,) and grasped him.

She planted a trail of fiery kisses down him and licked his balls. He groaned in pleasure. She licked her way back to the head and pushed it into her warm, moist mouth. She moved her head back and forth, one hand stimulating the part that she could not put in her mouth, the other cupping and fondling his balls. He soon came, repeating her name like a mantra.

He bent to position himself above her but she pushed him over onto his back and she lowered herself onto his large member. She had never felt this full before. She could crunch right down and she could feel herself adapting to this new feeling.

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly before pushing her back down; soon she was doing it herself. She nibbled his collar whilst he moaned in the pleasure of his fiancée riding him.

She felt herself slip off, like a child into a dream and he felt her insides clench around him, which made him come with wild abandon into her, enjoying every moment.

They lay wrapped in the sheets, thoroughly exhausted.


	42. Announcements

Announcements - Chapter Forty-One

Still not mine. All JK's.

Half an hour later, they had gathered enough energy to crawl out of bed. They both needed showers, and Draco still felt a bit horny, so he suggested that they take one together.

She grinned up at him and he carried her into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and they kissed while it warmed up. When it was hot, he pulled her into the shower and lifted her up slightly. He pushed her back up to the wall and entered her.

This was one of the most amazing sexual experiences of his life. He was shagging the Gryffindor princess in a shower, up against the wall. And it was clear that she loved every minute of it.

It took only minutes for them to come. Hermione reached for the shampoo, but he took it before she managed to tip it off the high shelf. He squeezed some onto his hand and stepped towards her.

He took care and spent the time she had never bothered to. While he massaged the shampoo into her hair she started lathering him up with the shower gel. His hands stopped their work and he groaned while she washed his erection. He had only just had a shag. God, he was on a roll.

They spun back so the water could wash her hair clean, when the shampoo was gone she stepped behind him and he ducked his head under the water. She had the shampoo ready for him when he stood back up and quickly lathered his hair up for him.

He quickly rinsed it out and then they conditioned each other's hair. He loved the feeling of her tiny hands touching his head. Finally, they stepped out of the shower.

She went down to her knees and took him in her mouth. Not the entire way in, but far enough for her to be able to stimulate all of his ample self, if she used her hand. His head flew back in pleasure as she fondled his balls, looking up at him with big, honey, and innocent eyes.

He came into her mouth and she stuck her finger in her mouth, and scooped some out. She swallowed the rest and smiled as he looked at her, puzzled as to what she was going to do next.

She slowly put her finger to her mouth and sucked on it. He felt himself heat up yet again in viewing such an innocent, yet evidently erotic sight. She grinned up at him and they left the bathroom. The feast was in less than half an hour.

Hermione slipped on her robes, fixed and dried her hair then waited for Malfoy. He came out and kissed her sweetly on the lips, took her hand and led her to the hall.

They entered and sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Harry, who was already there. They began to tell him all about the last two weeks, and their decision. The hall soon began to fill up. Once everyone had arrived, the headmistress herself stood up.

'Just a few announcements before we start with our food. Our head girl and boy have come up with the theme for the leavers' ball, which is to take place the day after the NEWTS finish. The theme is – Hogwarts, Our History.'

She paused, waiting for the laughter to subside. Even Draco and Hermione laughed at how Hermione-ish that was. Trust her to turn a textbook into a dance theme.

'My second announcement is that we are going to be having a very busy time soon, filled with exams. It is my duty to inform you that anyone caught selling products that supposedly help you in exams, will be in very serious trouble.'

'Let the feast begin!'

The tables instantly filled with delicious food. There were platters filled with chips, bowls with steamed vegetables and boats with gravy, steam rising in spirals above each dish.

Silence hit Hogwarts for several minutes, whilst the students filled up with food. Then talking returned as they caught up with Draco and Hermione, both extremely popular students. Soon, they were leaving the hall.

Draco and Hermione went to McGonogalls office to tell her what they had decided to do. They knocked on her door and entered. She smiled at them and invited them to take a seat.

'Have you decided what to do?'

'Yes professor. I don't want to prosecute. He was probably only joking so I don't paticuarly want to ruin his record and take away his money when he spent so much time getting it.'

'What! Hermione, he did mean it. You know he did. And as for working hard for it! He abandoned you and Harry when it counted; you two almost got killed when he wasn't there to help you. Please listen to me Hermione. I love you. Please listen.'

Professor McGonogall watched this scene carefully. It was obvious that Hermione did not want to prosecute but what if Draco had not been there. What would have happened? Draco was clearly in love with her, and she was siding with him on this. Hermione should prosecute. But she was so stubborn; she had to do this her way.

'Mr Malfoy, this is Miss Granger's choice. I agree with you Mr Malfoy but she has to discover it for herself. I just hope that she isn't hurt along the way.'

Draco nodded his agreement and pulled Hermione in for a hug. They stood and left the office, wishing the headmistress a pleasant evening, they went back to their quarters.

Hermione looked so innocent and helpless. He decided a quiet night in was needed. He said the password and sat her down on the sofa. He grabbed her comfy PJ's and put them on her like you would a six year old.

He put the Wizarding TV on (A/N its my poetic licence) and they snuggled together watching a cartoon film – Madagascar. Hermione giggled every time the penguins appeared on the screen. Draco hugged her closer to him and by the end of the film, she had fallen asleep. He carried her to her bedroom and tucked them in.

They awoke next morning wrapped up together; they got ready for lessons and headed to their first lesson – Arithmacy.


	43. Ride Me

Ride Me - Chapter Forty-Two

Not mine, don't set the police on me, I don't like being sued. Its all JK's.

They wondered towards the west tower and queued patiently outside of the classroom. Soon the teacher arrived. They took their seats. Now almost everyone had handed their coursework in, the lessons would be focused on revision. It turned out History of Magic was also like this.

Soon, the weekend was starting. Friday afternoons… Draco's favourite part of the week. They went to each common room and posted the Valentines' Hogsmede visit – for next Tuesday.

They still needed to owl their invitations, so they went to the owlery and tied the letters onto every school owl they could see. But they still needed to ask Pansy, Ginny, Luna and Harry to take part in the wedding. So first step was Gryffindor common room.

They went in and sure enough – there were three of them there. Luna was sitting on Harry's knee and talking to each other. Hermione and Draco approached them and sat down.

'Harry. As you know, we are engaged. Our wedding is to be on Christmas Eve in Cambridge – St Stephens Church. I would love you to give me away, if you would…'

Harry jumped up, lifted her clear off the ground and hugged her tight.

'I'll take that as a yes then…'

'Of course it is Hermione… how could you even think I would say no!'

'Luna, I have a request of you also. I would love for you to be one of my bridesmaids.'

'Of course I will be Hermione!'

'Thanks guys! I need to go ask a few more people so we'll catch up with you later.'

'Hey Ginny. We are getting married on Christmas Eve in St Stephens's church in Cambridge. We would love you to be one of our bridesmaids… '

'I would love to be Hermione! I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you asked me.'

They said goodbye and left to go to the Slytherin Common room. Draco put his arm around Hermione and she snuggled into him as they walked down. They entered the room and were met by the sight of Blaise kissing Pansy's neck whilst she moaned in pleasure.

'Sorry to break this up guys but we need to ask you two something.'

'Hey Hermione, Draco. What do you need?'

'Blaise, we've been mates for years. I want you to be my best man.'

'Cool, mate. When are you to getting married anyway?'

'We have decided to get married on Christmas Eve in St Stephens's church in Cambridge.'

'Pansy, we didn't really know each other before this year, but now you're one of my best friends. Plus you have been great with Draco – I mean, I'm gonna need all the help I can get to put up with him.'

At this, Draco pouted.

'So I would be honoured if you would be my bridesmaid.'

Pansy leaped up and hugged Hermione. She had her answers.

They said goodbye and left. Draco had quidditch practice and he had inducted Hermione into the team to help them with any spells or academic help they could get with their flying. Basically, every time he caught the snitch, he got a kiss. Hermione had never seen him play so well. Harry was in for a tough time tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the quidditch cup final. It was a toss up between Slytherin and Gryffindor to who was going to win the quidditch cup. Draco had just caught the snitch in a large, swooping dive and came up all muddy. He jumped off his broom and sauntered over to Hermione.

'For that, I expect more than a kiss.'

'Hmm… I don't know. I think that we may be able to sort something out though.'

She winked at him sexily and was surprised by him yelling suddenly.

'PRACTICE OVER!!! SHOWER QUICKLY AND BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS. I WANT YOU ALL TO GET AN EARLY NIGHT TONIGHT!'

He took Hermione by the hand and led her to the changing rooms. The whole team were in the showers already. Draco went into his small office and started to strip. Soon he was completely naked. He pulled Hermione towards him and sat her on his knee.

He leant forward and whispered huskily in her ear.

'You have no idea what I'm going to do to you, so I'll tell you. I'm going to lick you out and let you return the favour. Then I'm going to fuck you up against the wall and then lie down and let you ride me.'

Hermione moaned as she heard the erotic tone of his voice.

Draco noticed the last player leave.

'Come on then baby. You need to get rid of the clothes.'

She did as he asked. Slowly, she slipped her robe off and threw it to the chair. A skirt soon followed this. He reached forward to touch her lovely body, but she dodged out of the way. She intended to tease him. He gasped as she untied her tie and lightly spanked him with it.

She was being so wanton and sexy and he loved it. He moaned as she ripped off her shirt, and was left standing there in her black underwear, shoes and socks. She deftly unhooked her bra and pulled off her knickers.

He was tempted to ask her to leave the shoes and socks on but he knew that a shower was no place for that sort of kink, so he let it slide.

He got up and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the shower. He put her down carefully and kneeled in front of her. She smiled slightly in anticipation of what was to come.

He kissed his way up her thighs and reached her wet centre. He licked her sweetly before plunging his tongue in, spurred on by her moans. He searched for her pleasure spot and when he found it, he sucked relentlessly. She felt herself coming and he must have sensed it as well for he nibbled gently on her clit.

This sent her over the edge. She came with a scream and he swallowed her juices eagerly, devouring her luscious liquid. A few minutes later, when she had come back to Earth, she knelt down in front of a now standing Draco.

He was saluting her with all nine inches of him. She took him into her hand and started pumping, gathering in speed. She stopped suddenly and kissed the pre cum from him. She took him into her mouth, pushing herself farther than ever before. But she still gagged after less than half of him was inside of her.

He didn't seem to mind though. He was moaning and his head was back. She cupped his balls with her free hand and took her mouth from him and kissed his balls. She licked them and he gasped in pleasure. She turned her attention back to his more pressing problem.

She sucked him harder, pumping the rest with her hand. Suddenly, he screamed her name and came hard into her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips afterwards. Whilst he was still out of contact with her, she pumped him again without her mouth. He came again, all over her breasts, bits bouncing onto her face.

He lifted her up and shoved her against the wall; he slid the tip of himself in and out, teasing her.

'Please Draco.'

But still he relentlessly teased her, pushing in only slightly further, only to withdraw immediately. She whimpered in annoyance, when suddenly he slammed hard into her wet heat. He kept up his persisting pace, and if anything his thrusts became stronger.

Soon they were writhing together on the floor in the middle of one of the most fantastic orgasms of their lives so far. Soon enough however, it was time for the final part. Draco lay down, his large cock prominent in the air. He looked at her with eyes clouded with lust and whispered:

'Ride me Hermione. Ride me.'

And she did.


	44. Quidditch

Quidditch – Chapter Forty-Three

NOT MINE! Its all hers. Grrr… damn JK Rowling! Being such a good writer and all…

The next day, the school was nervously awaiting the Quidditch Cup final. Tension was rising and Slytherin players were constantly under Madam Pompry's watchful eye, as even the Hufflepuffs were jinxing them at every twist and turn, admittedly, the worst Hufflepuff charm used was a giggle spell, but it's the principle.

The teams left the Great Hall and headed down to the changing rooms. You could cut the pressure with a knife. Slytherin and Gryffindor going head to head, Harry Potter vs. Draco Malfoy. Rumour was that they had Lee Jordan back to commentate.

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, telling him to do his best, then hugged Harry, giving him the same message and wondered down to the stands to watch the game.

Soon it was time to start.

Harry and Draco walked to each other and shook hands; for once no bone crushing was used.

Gryffindor kicked off from the ground first. They circled the pitch, roaring like lions they were.

'Potter, Hooper, Robins, Weasley, Sloper, Peakes and Smith,' called the voice of none other than Lee Jordan.

Next it was Slytherins turn, they kicked off and did an interesting loop of the pitch, only stopping for Draco to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

'Get a room! Congratulations on the engagement though, can't wait for the wedding, got the invitation this morning. But anyway; Malfoy, Vaisey, Harper, Montague, Derrick, Bole and Nott.'

Madam Hooch threw the quaffle high in the air and blew her whistle.

'And they're off. Weasley with possession of the quaffle, heading directly for Nott… and she scores – 10 – 0 to Gryffindor.'

The bludgers were released, as was the snitch – disappearing within seconds.

'Montague with the quaffle, streaking up the pitch but he misses and the quaffle is caught by Robins – who might I add looks very pretty in her quidditch robes, see me after the match…'

'Jordan!' Cried the ever-present voice of McGonogall.

'Sorry Professor. Robins, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but my offer still stands. But we all know that you are going to enjoy it.'

By now, Demelza was scarlet and looking suitably embarrassed.

But Gryffindor were on form today and they scored another eleven before Slytherin could blink. Suddenly, Harry spotted the snitch; it was glistening just behind Draco. If Draco heard him, he would catch it.

But unfortunately, Draco chose that time to turn around and hint at Hermione about what they were going to do later and spotted it, he bend down but it whizzed slightly away.

So the chase was on. Harry closed the gap on his firebolt as they both flew faster than ever before. This reminded him of second year, chasing the snitch through the stands whilst being chased by an enchanted bludger.

'We can tie Harry! If I catch it, we tie!'

Harry considered this and thought that it would do no harm. He hung back as Draco darted forwards and caught the snitch. They raced out and were welcomed by a hysterical crowd.

'Amazing, absolutely amazing. I think for the first time in Hogwarts' History – Slytherin and Gryffindor have tied for the quidditch cup. 150 points all.'

Harry and Draco both flew down to collect the quidditch cup before hoisting it up and doing a lap of honour.

Hermione clapped wildly and winked at Draco as they passed. Harry realised that Draco might have had ulterior motives for catching the snitch, but he didn't want to even think about that. That was just disgusting.

George was back with Lee, and they organized the Gryffindor after match party. There were cakes, tarts, crisps, sausages, cheese on sticks and sherbet lemons. And someone had put alcohol in the punch bowl – probably Lee, as he had just hidden a bottle of vodka in the fireplace.

Sure enough, Demelza ended up sitting on Lee Jordan's knee, snogging him until they had to come up for air. Later, he led her by the hand to his quarters, and she didn't reappear that night.

A bottle was brought out and a highly amusing game of spin the bottle took place. Harry kissed Neville, making him moan and everyone else laugh.

The party in Slytherin seemed, if anything, even bigger. Slytherin hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Harry Potter had arrived at the school and although they hadn't won it properly, they still had something to celebrate.

But whilst the two parties carried on till dawn, Draco and Hermione were doing something completely different.

Hermione was bending over Draco on their bed, preparing to suck him off. He closed his eyes and prepared for the explosive orgasm, which he was sure to get.

'Open your eyes, I want you to watch me make you cum so hard, you scream my name.'

He groaned in response to this sexy statement.

He pried his eyes open and she smiled, nipping at the petite line of delicate hair under his navel before she took him back into her mouth. She twirled her tongue lazily around his tip before licking up and down his shaft.

She looked up at him as he watched her, one hand gripping her hair and the other white-knuckled against one of the posts in the corner of the bed. She smirked at the look of desire and pleasure in his eyes, holding the base of his cock with one hand as she slowly brought as much of him into her mouth as she could.

He gasped and yelled her name as she brought her other hand to his balls, feeling them tense at her touch. She caressed them, running a finger softly along the line of skin between his balls and his anus.

He soon came. He was trapped in a vortex of colours, shapes and patterns. He couldn't think, hell – he couldn't even breathe. She kissed him gently on the cheek and drew the cover over them.

She snuggled up to him and he nonchalantly threw his arm and a leg over Hermione, and she fell asleep, safe, cradled in his arms, letting his steady heartbeat lull her to a deep, peaceful sleep.

They awoke the next morning, only to discover that Ariel had curled herself up on Draco's feet. It looked so cute, like Draco was wearing fluffy slippers. They went to the common rooms, and left a cauldron of hangover potion in each one, then walked down to breakfast.


	45. Timetables

Timetables – Chapter Forty-Four

Not mine, its all JK Rowling.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, two timetables appeared on their plates. The exam timetable. Hermione went pale as she realised that the exams were only weeks away. NEWTS were taken early so that the results would be received before the end of school.

She should've been revising way more. Draco hugged her supportively and gazed at the timetable.

Monday

10:00 – Transfiguration Written Exam

13:00 – Potions Practical Exam

Tuesday

10:00 – Muggle Studies

13:00 – Arithmacy

Wednesday

10:00 – Herbology

13:00 – Numerology

Thursday

10:00 – History of Magic

23:00 – Astronomy

Friday

12:00 – Ancient Runes

16:00 – Potions Written Exam

Monday

10:00 – Charms Practical Exam

13:00 – Charms Written Exam

Tuesday

10:00 – Transfiguration Practical Exam

13:00 – DADA Written Exam

Wednesday

13:00 – DADA Practical Exam

There were so many exams, and she didn't feel at all prepared. Draco looked at her and whispered comfortingly in her ear, telling her that Dumbledore would turn out to be Bill Clintons love slave before she failed her NEWTS.

She giggled and helped herself to a bowl of Wizard Pops and milk. After breakfast, they went on their rounds and were amused to see Gryffindors and Slytherins crawling towards the hangover potions with goblets, far too ill to walk.

The rest of the day was devoted to studying, or in Draco's case, looking down Hermione's top as she leant over a book. A good use of a day, he thought.

She had finished her numerology and ancient rune studies, and would be done with astronomy as soon as she could recite the moons of Jupiter more quickly. Three seconds could be the difference between finishing the test and losing unnecessary marks because of not completing it.

Harry had knocked on their door to thank them for the potion and was astounded by the amounts of books piled up in the common room. It seemed that Hermione was doing a 'little background reading.'

The only good thing was, that the seventh years now didn't have to attend classes with all of the heavy books. The lessons were now just study sessions and question and answer times with the teachers.

Hermione and Draco gave up on studying when their eyelids drooped. Draco had to carry Hermione to his bed because she was snoring gently, curled up like a cat by the gentle, easy flames of the fire.

The sunlight flooded into her eyes as she tumbled out of bed the next morning. She stripped her pyjamas off in the bedroom, much to a sleepy Draco's delight, who decided it was time for this mornings' masturbation session.

She pulled her school robes on after her shower and waited for Draco to meet her. She picked up her Transfiguration books – years one to seven, shrunk them and put them in her bag.

Draco emerged moments later looking decidedly handsome. They walked down to breakfast and were surprised when a large, authoritative looking tawny owl swooped down on Hermione.

She pulled the letter from its pouch and began to read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic is writing to finalize plans for the charity to help Muggleborns. We are pleased that you have accepted our proposal, and we wish to organize a meeting in which we can discuss names, headquarters, staff, funding etc._

_We also wish to congratulate you on your engagement with Mr Draco Malfoy and give you luck for your upcoming NEWT examinations. Please send a return date with the owl._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Miranda Harping_


	46. Valentines Day

Valentines Day – Chapter Forty-Five

Harry Potter is a rotter,

Because he doesn't belong to me,

He is JK Rowlings you see!

Monday passed quickly and soon they found themselves waking up together on Valentines Day. They rushed off to get their showers and get their presents out.

Hermione sat with Draco on a beanbag, as he presented to her a small rectangular box. She carefully ripped the silver wrapping paper off and discovered a box of handpicked Thornton's chocolates – all of her favourites.

'There is a lot more to this present, but you have to wait and see…'

She kissed him gently on the cheek as a way of thanks and gave him her present. He opened it and was delighted to discover a brand new pewter cauldron stuffed full with ingredients from bezoars to shredded boomslang skin. He kissed her gently, yet it was so full of emotion – happiness, thankfulness and lustfulness.

They wondered down to breakfast to find a hall packed with pink, helium balloons, confetti rain and so much more. Plus George and Lee had developed a new charm – the sexual awareness charm.

Basically, it made other people aware of how much sex you were getting. Lee had set it up on the day he came to Hogwarts for the quidditch final. Draco and Hermione had been bewitched already.

Draco's back read '4 times this week and a separate, brilliant blowjob,' whilst Hermione had '4 times this week and I gave my fiancée a blowjob.'

They had no idea that the school and the teachers – including her mother - were discovering their personal life. Fortunately, the charm only lasted half an hour – it would soon be gone.

'People are very giggly today, aren't they?' Hermione stated after a first year fell off the bench with laughter.

'I know, its getting on my nerves,' replied Draco tersely.

They decided to skip breakfast and head straight to Hogsmede. All students at Hogwarts loved Hogsmede, the winding cobbled paths and the alluring smells of the sweet shop all helped entice the students, ensuring a rich business to anyone who could afford the rent there.

They decided to get a butterbeer to escape the frosty February weather. Madam Rosmerta, the curvy, blonde owner, greeted them cheerily as they entered. They walked up to the bar and ordered two butterbeers.

When Rosmerta returned, she looked slightly perturbed. Hermione looked at her kindly.

'Miss Granger, I'm a bit worried about Mr Weasley over there. He keeps staring at me…'

'Oh, he fancies you. He doesn't understand that he isn't good enough.'

Rosmerta smiled and handed the bottles over. Draco gave her two sickles and they went to find a table. They managed to get one near the fire, so they were warm and toasty.

They wondered up the lane, but Hermione suddenly stopped outside of the Shrieking Shack. He instantly knew what she was thinking about. It was the day he had commented on Weasley and herself buying the shack because it was better than what they were used too. He couldn't believe he could have said such a thing.

He scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly into his chest.

'I didn't mean it,' Draco whispered.

'I know… I just can't believe I didn't see him for what he was.'

They walked away, hand in hand, towards a giant crowd of Hogwarts pupils. Draco asked some little third year why there were so many people were standing outside of the sweet shop. It was popular, but surely not this popular?

'How can you not know? The new fudges are coming out today, and the new flavour acid pops. They say that Flume himself will open, and there will be loads of free samples!'

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm. She remembered being thirteen years old and rushing around like she only had one chance. They moved on to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Hermione loved it there – the smell of new paper, ink and the general feel of the place. She browsed shelves, occasionally picking up a quill and placing it into her basket. She went to pay, but the owner refused, claiming that she was a hero and a very good customer and he would see her at the wedding.

'Draco. Lets go to the Hogs Head.'

'What? Why? Its disgusting!'

'I want to see Aberforth.'

'The goat weirdo?'

'Yes, but don't call him that.'

'OK.'

They walked towards the sign with the wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it and pushed the door open. They had a big surprise. It was completely clean. Sawdust was no longer strewn on the floor, instead, dark wood flooring sat below their feet.

There were customers in, and normal ones at that. Aberforth himself was standing at the bar, pouring out two measures of firewhisky.

When he saw Hermione he gave her a cheery nod, and indicated for them to sit at the bar. He got two butterbeers out and handed them over. He brought out an envelope.

'I will be attending your wedding, I must say though, I was surprised to find the two of you together.'

'So were we,' they laughed.


	47. Valentines Night

Valentines Night – Chapter Forty-Six

Not mine, Its Ms. Rowlings… still.

(A/N – This chapter isn't that smutty, mostly just romantic.)

They wondered back up to the castle, Hermione heading straight for the common rooms under strict instructions to wait for him. He rushed down towards the kitchens, tickled the pear and walked into a large room filled with hundreds of house elves.

Immediately Winky rushed up to him, in a clean navy skirt and white blouse.

'Winky wishes to know what young sir would like.'

'Hey Winky, can I get a bowl of strawberries dipped in white chocolate please?'

'Of course Mr Malfoy.'

Minutes later, she walked up to him, carrying a large bowl of strawberries set in white chocolate – they looked delicious. He took the bowl, thanking her, and walked briskly up to the common room.

He whispered the password and entered, seeing Hermione curled up on the sofa, he put the strawberries on the table and approached her backwards.

She entered their rooms and just collapsed onto the sofa. She would give almost anything for a free evening to curl up on the sofa and read her favorite book. Hogwarts, A History would be gathering dust by now. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts; she didn't notice the portrait swing open.

In fact, the first she knew about it was when she felt two large hands press against her neck and begin rubbing it gently. His hands were moving round in small circular motions and she felt blissful for the first time in days.

He knew it would help her. He was going to be a real gentleman. He was going to be romantic and make her feel like the princess she was. Well, Gryffindor Princess anyway. He had many plans for tonight and he knew she would enjoy them.

She moaned while he massaged her. She knew those hands so well. They had roamed her body, traced her entirely and he already knew her as well as himself.

They were made for each other. He couldn't think of a single bad thing about her. The same was true vice versa, and although they did not tell each other this, they could see it in their eyes and it seemed sometimes that they could read each other's faces like a book.

Whether one of them was tense, happy, sad, hysterical or even if they were dwelling on something, the other one knew instantly. If they weren't meant to be, no one was.

He longed to throw her on the bed and take her so hard she screamed for mercy, but he had to do this. He wanted to do this. She deserved this. He ended the massage and filled up the bath magically to stay at the perfect temperature.

She groaned when he pulled off her shirt and hoodie and slowly took off her jeans. He unclasped her bra and removed her knickers until she was standing there, completely naked and innocent.

He sent the clothes into the bedroom and her carried her to the bathroom like a husband carries his wife over the threshold of their new home. She giggled when he did this and gasped when she saw the bathroom. It was darker than usual, but the candles made up for some of it.

They were strategically placed and when she saw the bath, she smiled. In it, were floating rose petals. Resting on the side was a bowl. A bowl filled with strawberries coated in white chocolate.

She climbed in and he fed her a strawberry, letting her lick the remainders of it from his fingers. He looked into her big; chocolate eyes and feel in love all over again. He reached for some special cinnamon shampoo and lathered it into her hair, taking care to massage it into her scalp.

He rinsed it out magically, not wanting to dunk her underwater, and did it again with the conditioner. He grabbed some passion fruit bath gel and rubbed it down her arms, her feet and her legs. She whimpered when he washed her breasts and her sensitive inner thighs.

He fed her another strawberry and got fed one in return. He lifted her out of the bath and grabbed the Gryffindor Princess towel.

He put a heating charm on it, and after he had dried her off a bit, he wrapped it around her, and she let him, knowing he wouldn't let her get dressed.

He took her to the bedroom and summoned a selection of creams and oils from the bag that lay in the corner. Muggle things, that he had purchased while she dribbled over the books in Waterstones.

He moisturized her whole body, from behind her ears to in between her toes. He then drizzled oil over her and massaged it in carefully as if she were some priceless, china antique. To him, she was.

She had no idea about the affect her little groans and whimpers were having on him, but affect him they were. His erection was beginning to get painful, so he unbuttoned his trousers and peeled off his underwear.

Then he figured, what the hell, and took his shirt off as well. She grinned at him, and then, noticing the size of him, gasped. He was standing to attention and was desperate for her attention. She was anxious to give it to him.

He realized what she was going to do, and tilted her head up gently. He gazed into her eyes, soul searching. She melted under his gaze and wanted nothing more than to make love with him.

'Tonight is about you, kitten.'

'I love you Draco, and I need to show you that.'

'You have a way with words, darling.'

She giggled at him and moaned into his hair while he suckled on one of her nipples while he lightly nipped and worked at the other one. She squirmed beneath him as he laid trails of kissed all over her body.

He looked deep in her eyes and kissed her eyelids. He kissed her cheeks, her ears, her lips, her nose – symbolizing that he loved every part of her. And he truly did.

She delighted in his touch and was desperate to feel him in her. He realized this and obliged. She felt him brush near her opening and then gently maneuvered himself into her, both gasping with joy as he reached the most sensitive spot.

She tightened around him, yet he continued thrusting. He was losing control; his thrusts were becoming uneven and varied in strength. He came deep inside her and they collapsed onto the bed, fast asleep.


	48. Planning the Ball

Planning the Ball – Chapter Forty-Seven

Not mine, still. Its all JK Rowlings, and I will never be rich enough to buy the copyright.

Draco and Hermione had been given special permission to take time off from their studies to plan and organize the ball, so the next few days were spent visiting every seventh year with a pensive and asking them to deposit some Hogwarts memories in there.

Some people had over twenty, like Harry and herself, whilst some had few, like Ernie and Dean. And they didn't want the same memory twice, so they had to view each one before putting them in thought baubles (an invention of Hermione's – a pensive that looks pretty, whilst floating about containing only one memory which anyone can view.)

Then they spent days after that contacting potential decorators and finally decided on one. They weren't the cheapest, but money wasn't exactly a problem. Hermione had given a considerable sum to the budget, as had Draco.

And 'Dilligrout Décor' certainly didn't come cheap. But the expense was worth it, they had already looked at the samples of the fabrics, met the people, chosen the balloons and best of all – nothing was tacky.

But whilst Draco and Hermione were working their arses off to get all of the decorations done and study hard for their NEWTS, which would be happening in less than four weeks time, the rest of the school was a silent statue.

They were all studying so hard, from impossibly tiny first years to boisterous seventh years were all studying. Hermione's head was buzzing, full of facts from seven years, eighty-four months, two thousand and fifty-five days, sixty-one thousand, and three hundred and twenty hours of schooling around her head.

She struggled to absorb more facts, information escaping through minute holes in her brain. She felt so desperate so learn, to remember, to pass that she began to get stressed, and of course, this in turn worried Draco, who, when she stopped eating all together, went to Madam Pomfrey.

'She isn't eating at all, I don't know what to do about it anymore.'

Madam Pomfrey reached into a cupboard and brought out a vial of pink potion.

'Stress reliever potion. She needs to take a sip every six hours.'

'Thank you, I'll go and see her now.'

Madam Pomfrey sighed, there was always at least one student who succumbed to the pressure of exams. Nothing could be done to prevent it, there was always someone.

Meanwhile, Draco rushed along the hall, heading towards the library. He saw her, leaning over a book on Transfiguration. Her hair hanging in front of her face, as she impatiently brushed it aside, eager to continue in her studies.

Draco sighed softly as she leaned over, no doubt not realising how beautiful she was when she was concentrating. In fact, she was beautiful all of the time. She just forgot it sometimes.

He walked over and laid his hands on her shoulders, smoothing out the creases in her robes. She mewed at this touch and stretched out. He merely chuckled. She turned and he saw the bags under her eyes, the tiredness in her honey eyes.

He handed the potion over and she took a sip. The bags under her eyes started to disappear and her eyes got some of their glow back. She looked at him, wide-eyed and innocent and giggled as she heard her tummy rumble.

He took her hand and led her out of the library, and down numerous flights of stairs and towards the portrait of the pear. She reached out to tickle it, and as she did so, it giggled.

The portrait swung open and they stepped inside of the room. Instantly, a small house-elf stumbled forward.

'Can Poppet help you with anything Master Malfoy, Mistress Granger?'

'Yes, my fiancée is hungry, is it possible that she can have something to eat?'

'Of course, Mister Malfoy. What can Poppet get you Mistress Granger?'

'May I have some potato wedges with chicken wings please Poppet?'

'Of course Mistress Granger. Coming right up it is, Miss.'

Suddenly there was a yell from outside.

'Get away from me Plimmer!'

'Please Ginny, just one hug and a signed photo!'

'You are a complete and utter joke.'

'No, the name is Josh. I'm in Hufflepuff but I'm sure we could go out, its not like people don't think we already are.'

'People think what!'

'Please Ginny… we could get married, you could have a dress and everything!'

'Get Lost before I A-K you're arse!'

Draco chuckled as Hermione gave into a full belly laugh. Joshua was a tiny first year muggle-born Hufflepuff who fancied Ginny. A lot. So much in fact, that he had taken to chasing her through the corridors proposing to her. As you can probably tell, she had not taken this well.

An elf bundled forward carrying the food on a tray, giving it to Hermione. She tucked in immediately, relishing the food that she had forgotten to consume over the last couple of days.

She had been so stressed but now she decided to keep the studying to a lower level purely due to the unadulterated look of relief on her fiancées face when she started to eat. She had worried him, and not given him as much attention as he deserved. She had to rectify that.


	49. Rectify

Rectify – Chapter Forty-Eight

NOT MINE… again. Its JK Rowlings and I officially hate writing disclaimers.

Hermione hurriedly finished her meal and then grasped Draco's hand inside her own. He looked at her, face filled with questions, so she kissed him tenderly. He deepened the kiss further, making her moan in pleasure.

They practically sprinted to their rooms and as soon as they were in their common room, they ripped their clothes off. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him, groaning when he softly nibbled and kissed her body, leaving fiery trails of passion behind. She felt herself burning up with love, lust and luck to have such a sexy wizard all to herself.

He plunged into her wet heat with his big, hard cock and pumped ruthlessly into her wet folds. She gasped, whimpering in desire.

'Please… harder, faster,' she breathed.

He obliged, pushing her hips down in a fashion that would surely leave bruises in the morning, but neither cared. They were too entwined in their climaxes to notice.

After they had both recovered, they grabbed showers and pulled their robes on. They decided to go do their rounds around the castle, starting with the top like always. They held hands, gaining stares from several pupils and even wolf-whistles from a few.

At that moment, Filch came bustling around the corner complaining about first years and how they should be strung up by their ankles in the dungeons. He stopped suddenly.

'You! I wanted a word with you,' he wheezed, pointing at Hermione.

'What about?'

Draco hugged her waist protectively; he had never liked Filch – the sneaking squib.

'About this ball of yours…'

'Yes,' prompted Hermione.

'I will be required to clean up afterwards?'

'Well, you are the caretaker,' sniped Draco, earning a glare from Hermione.

'I know, but it will take me a long time and I was wondering if you could teach me how to clean it by magic,' he whispered quietly.

'Of course Mr Filch. I would be delighted too,' Hermione smiled brightly, trying to cover up Draco's sniggering at Filch not even being able to do a simple cleaning charm.

So they walked into the first empty classroom they found and Hermione locked the door, knowing his wizarding status to be a sore point. She poured some ink on the floor, and heard Filch gasp.

'Watch carefully,' she requested and made a slight swishing movement with her wand, saying Scourgify as she did so. Soon, the stain was gone and the floor looked wholesome once more.

She dropped some more ink and signalled for him to have a go. He did so and some of the ink disappeared, although the spell made orange sparks fly from the end of his wand, something that never usually happened, naturally some was left behind, but one more was enough to clean it up.

'Very good, my friends took longer than you to pick it up. Mr Filch, I don't mean to be rude, but would it be OK if I had a look at your wand?'

He handed it over and she examined it carefully. She noticed a chip in the side and a few splinters; also it seemed rather thick and unyielding.

'Did you buy this?'

'No, it was my brothers.'

'What happened the first time you picked it up?'

'Nothing.'

'Ah, I suspect that is the problem. The wand chooses the wizard, and this wand didn't choose you. I would advise you go to Ollivanders to purchase a new wand.'

'Thank you.'

With that, he walked briskly out of the door followed closely by Mrs. Norris. Draco gaped at Hermione, flabbergasted.

'You mean he isn't a squib?'

'Nope, but he has a lot to learn.'

'God, your outrageous.'

'I try my best.'

And with that, they linked arms and went to have a romantic stroll to the Greenhouses to see how little Hugo was getting along. They had seen him bumbling about when they went for Herbology, but they never had a real opportunity to say hello properly.

As it was, Hugo was doing fine. He had grown a fair amount but still had that adorable toddle which made your heart melt. He ambled towards them when they arrived, with a leaf stuck to his paw.

He had just been weaned off the baby milk and was now focusing his attentions on the lake. Professor Sprout told them how he had managed to float on a lily pad towards the other side, and almost got squished by the giant squid. Of course, a normal cat wouldn't have been capable of this, but he was part magical creature.

They said their goodbyes and headed to bed, needing to build up their rest for the fast approaching exams.


	50. The Talk

The Talk - Chapter Forty-Nine

Not mine. Its JK Rowlings. And before you read on I would like to tell you that the 'talk' in this chapter is a completely insane one and I do not agree with what she says, I just wanted to make out that the ministry were still morons, even after the war.

The day before the NEWTS arrived and they got the talk from Professor McGonogall.

'Any student caught cheating, which includes any type of charmed quill, cribbing cuff and other magical enhancement will fail all of their NEWTS. But I have another announcement; you will all meet in the great hall at four o'clock this afternoon to receive some instruction on life and other such things. Please be prompt.'

She left the room and everyone began chattering, 'life instruction,' what the hell was that? Hermione felt that it would lead to some embarrassing situations, why else would their Headmistress be so vague.

So rumours ran the mill, from people saying it was a test on how to determine whether you were entitled to curse someone's body parts off to the mad rumour that it was going to be a giant orgy.

Ron, who was evidently very suppressed and didn't realise that the best sex was in quality, not quantity, started the last. So at four o'clock, they gathered in the great hall and took their seats near a newly erected stage.

A woman came on, dressed in plum robes. She was chubby and had a conspicuous mole above her lip. Her face was red as if she had scrubbed it too hard and her nose had a bump in it. Her short brown hair hung limply, in an unflattering bob.

When she started talking, her voice seemed to have a south-eastern accent, and immediately annoyed almost everyone in the room.

'Hello boys and girls, I am sure that you know why you are here today, yes, we are here to discuss love.'

Several people looked surprised at being addressed to childishly, and several giggled when everyone knew the subject was not going to be love, it was going to be sex. But the witch ignored this and carried on.

'I am going to tell you the basics, and tell you about safe love. I might even have a few stories for you! So, lets begin with the obvious. What are the differences between a little boy and a little girl.'

Everyone groaned.

'A boy is different to a girl. A boy has a different,' and here she lowered her voice as if about to say something particularly shameful, 'reproductive organ, called a Penis. But a girl has,' a gulp, 'a vagina. And when a girl and a boy get older and they fall in love, they get married and have a baby.'

Hermione was trying to control her giggles, as Draco decided to heat this up a bit. He leant towards her and whispered seductively in her ear.

'She has no idea what real shagging is. How about we show her? I could pick you up, and take you hard and fast on that stage right now, make you scream my name so loud that people are deafened. Let her see the way your eyes go wild when you orgasm. I could rock your world.'

She shivered at this blatant turn on. He smirked and turned his attention back to this clearly deranged woman.

'And to make a baby, you have to love each other very much and then you make love and a baby is made.'

'A mans organ has to go into the female organ, and then as each person reaches their point, the mans little travellers go into the woman's hotel and if one reaches there in time, then a woman gets a baby. It takes nine whole months for a baby to grow and get ready before it can be born.'

'This probably all seems very disgusting right now, but in a few years time, you will start to find girls and boys attractive, then you can pick one to marry and you can have little babies.'

McGonogall had entered the room and was watching in disbelief at this clearly idiotic woman. How old did she think they were, five?

'But some boys and girls don't want a baby, and they have to stop it from happening. The best way to do this is not to make love, ever. But if you really are keen to share love with each other, then you can use a spell – 'Rigornis' – or you could use less reliable, muggle methods. These include a type of plastic wrapping paper called a Cordon and a type of pill. Another thing you can do is having a little injection. But this is wrong in many religions as if it is gods will that you have a baby, what right do you have to stop it?'

More sighs met this.

'I remember my first kiss very well, I was twenty-seven and fell in love with a man. But he tried to use me, so I stopped the kiss. But I had been tricked and had lost my first kiss to someone who didn't deserve it. That is why you should not kiss anyone before you are married.'

Draco turned to whisper in Hermione's ear again.

'Twenty-seven? Her first kiss when she was twenty-seven. And what the hell would she think of us?'

Even McGonogall looked shocked at the first kiss revelation. That was so not normal.

'So, you might like to know what will happen when you reach puberty.'

Everyone gaped at her; they were all 17 or 18, how the hell had they not reached puberty yet?

'Girls might start to develop things called Breasts. They are bumps on your chest, which a baby will suck on for milk – that is their only purpose. You might start to get hair in rather unexpected places, and you might start to smell, so you should shower daily. Plus girls will bleed once a month, because you have not fallen in love yet.'

Yet again, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

'Breasts, only one purpose? I don't think so. And it isn't just babies that get to suck them, after this, I am going to suck your nipples until you scream my name and I'm going to suck you until you come.'

Hermione whimpered.

'Boys might start to get a deeper voice, and these round things will appear next to your you-know-what.'

'You-know-what? God, it's a penis, a wiener, a sausage, a dick, a cock – call it what you want, but it is not an unnameable object,' Draco whispered to Blaise, earning a smirk for his trouble.

'You might even get some hair in unexpected places. Lets talk about how we can make sure the other genders do not notice. First, girls can wear something called a bra. It keeps your Breasts in place. At the end of this session, girls can be measured up if they want. Girls can also wear extra clothes so boys cannot see the difference. Boys can wear a magic cage around their organ to keep it little or they could get castrated, which is a good option if you are not attracted to females by the age of thirty or you have any other thoughts that are not wholesome.'

The headmistress had flushed red at her last words, always a danger sign. And this time, the headmistress spoke up.

'Excuse me, but I want to end now. How dare you say such a thing! If they are not attracted to someone, it is not their fault. I know a great man who wasn't attracted to females, one who would shock you to the core if you knew whom it was. A great man, one who gave his life to fight against the darkness. So I want you to get out of here immediately. Goodbye.'

And she promptly levitated the witch from the stage and out of the grounds. Madam Pomfrey took to the stage and talked to them.

'OK, I'm going to guess that you pretty much know what you're doing. Is there any questions about sex?'

About three hands rushed into the air.

'Macmillan?'

'I don't understand how we fit in or where the penis goes.'

'The penis is helped in by the female natural juices and if necessary, Lubrication. The penis goes into the vagina, you can't miss it. Abbott?'

'Does it hurt?'

'At first yes, because the boy must break through a special barrier and you may bleed but after that, it's pleasurable. Longbottom?'

'I'm not, but I know someone who is homosexual, is there something wrong with them?'

'Of course not, this person just feels differently to other people, and is following what they feel – they should be proud to stand apart, rather than to try and hide it.'

And with that, they all rose and left, people talking in varying degrees of shock at what that weirdo witch had said. Ginny was still laughing, Harry – having had no previous education in this subject – looked shell-shocked, Malfoy looked horny and Luna looked like she had just found a paticuarly nasty Nargle.

So, each couple returned to their dorms before dinner, needing some relaxation – or sex – before tomorrow. The most important day, for many, of their lives so far.


	51. NEWTS

NEWTS – Chapter Fifty

Not mine, JK Rowlings as per usual, but I would also like to point out that this chapter contains a flashback with what I believe can be categorized as rape when it tells about what Greyback really did. So if you get offended, please don't read, you won't miss out a big part of the plot, or what plot there is anyway.

No one seemed to get a good sleep that night, Hermione kept twisting and turning and waking Draco up, so as a result, he didn't get a good nights sleep either. The first NEWT was to be a Transfiguration written, followed by a Potions practical.

So after breakfast, they gathered in an anti-room, waiting for the hall to be set up. Eventually they took their seats. Hermione was desperately trying not to panic, and then the scrolls appeared. She wrote her name and opened the booklet.

The first question – 'Name the five principle exceptions from Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.'

She hastily jumped into action and wrote the answer, giving an example for each one. And so she continued, she still had an hour left when she finished the last question 'Explain the theory behind conjuring, and how it works in practice.'

She rested her quill and raised her hand. Professor Flitwick hobbled down the aisle and took her paper, nodding to say she could revise. She accio-ed her potions book and started reading it, making the occasional note.

At last, the exam finished, meaning everyone was going over their exams, even Harry. Even Harry felt quietly confident, and didn't mind when Hermione went over the exam. Draco wondered over and put his hands over her eyes, she immediately recognised his big, smooth hands and giggled.

'How did you find the exam sweet thing?'

'I think I did well,' responded Hermione.

'Yep, same here, I thought it would be much more difficult. So my little Potions Princess, how do you think the potions will go?'

'I honestly don't know, come on, lets go sit under that tree.'

She pointed to the tree, under which James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had sat under and taken off Snape's pants. Harry laughed at the memory; Hermione and Draco immediately knew what he was re-calling.

So they took to testing each other. Draco was just as good as Hermione, and Harry succeeded in getting a good ninety percent of the questions correct, which was a substantial improvement.

All too soon, the exam began. Pupils waited in the anti-room before being called into the hall in groups, and brewing a potion, then leaving. It only took ten minutes so Hermione realised that it must be a relatively simple potion, or that was until she heard a scream from the hall. The exam was post-phoned until Neville had his head re-attached.

A small woman came out and called the next people.

'Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter, Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown.'

The group walked into the hall and were met by a stern looking wizard.

'You have ten minutes to produce a satisfactory Hate Potion. The ingredients and instructions are already in front of you. Time begins now.'

Hermione jumped to work, she knew this potion by heart. She put the water on boil and stirred in the horned slugs, then left to simmer for thirty seconds before adding the billywig heads and the chopped ginger. She stirred anti-clockwise four times then added a clockwise stir. She left it to simmer for three minutes and turned off the boil. She bottled a sample, put a label onto it and handed it to the examiner, as she left, she saw Harry bottling what looked like a perfect potion, as was Draco.

She wasn't worried about today's exams. They had gone well. Tomorrow she had muggle studies, which was a good, easy exam but then she had Arithmacy – the hardest subject in Hogwarts. She spent the rest of the evening revising with Draco. Neither had any time for anything else. They went to bed and Hermione seemed to be having a better night, but was still moaning in her sleep which had a big effect on him.

He took his hand to his penis and jerked his way to an orgasm, it looked like it was going to be a long night.

Muggle studies went well, the examiners had set question orientated towards wizards who had never met muggles. Hermione was shocked to the core when asked what 'a telephone' was. Come on, surely everyone knew that. And she pleased to discover that everyone else had found it easy, it seemed that her mother was really an excellent teacher.

Arithmacy was fairly straightforward. Herself and Draco were the only two people sitting NEWT level. They had to right an essay (one scroll) on the importance of balancing equations and list the special properties of the number seven, as discovered by the famous Arithmancer: Bridget Wenlock.

She found this simple, as did Draco and they finished with ample time.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind. Every exam seemed to click with her, and Draco felt the same. It was the final day. The day of the practical DADA, and she was nervous. The examiners had devised an obstacle course, during which you would face many things.

They were the last two. She was called up and stepped forward. She ran towards the first part. She opened the cupboard and out came a Bogart. She had her wand at the ready, already had the spell forming in her head. But the she saw the form it was in. It was Greyback. And she was tied to a chair, with Lestrange leering over her. She heard his gravely voice saying what he was going to do to her.

'I'm going to torture you, rape you, and then murder you. And you deserve it mudblood. It is you're fault. Your father is dead, and its all your fault.'

She knew what came next but then Draco came rushing forward, seeing his girlfriend frozen.

The scene immediately changed to a gravestone with her name marked on it.

'Riddiculus!'

The scene changed, and someone shouted cut. It was a movie scene. She stood up shaking, only to almost fall to the floor again.

The practitioner approached them and said that they could take it again if they wanted too.

'No, not yet anyway. She can't do this. I need to get her to the Nurse.'

The man nodded as Draco cradled her into his arms gently, like a bride in his arms. He carried her up, through the crowds of people to the infirmary. He felt tears in his eyes. He wondered how far Greyback had gotten. She hadn't been raped; her virginity was still in tact.

But he knew there were ways to repair that. A rape victim often had it replaced in the wizarding world. He had never asked what had happened in that room. He had left with his mother, but he figured that either she didn't want to talk about it or she felt like it wasn't important, he did not want to dredge up those memories – but now he knew that he would have to talk about this with her.

Madam Pomfrey bustled towards her but took a double take when she saw tears dripping down Draco's face. She had never seen him cry. Not when his mother or father was sent to prison, not when he was forced to get Death Eaters into the school. He was tough, resilient, and unstoppable. But now he looked so young. Horrors shadowing over his face. She looked into his eyes and asked him what was wrong.

'Hermione, she fainted in the exam. It was the Bogart, it was her worst fear.'

'I'm not going to ask what the worst fear was, don't worry. That is private.'

She tapped Hermione gently on the temple with her wand, whispering Renervate. Hermione's eyes opened, but she was still so pale. He swallowed her into a hug.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' he whispered, tears still falling down his face.

She knew that she had to explain what had happened, and the nurse, sensing they needed some time, had returned to her office.

'I'm going to tell you what they did, but please don't be angry.'

'Hermione, I will never be angry with you.'

She sighed and began to tell him about what had really happened in that room.

'She hurt me, using Crucio, but she also got her knife and tore chunks of flesh from me, she removed one of my teeth with her bare hands.'

She was freely crying now.

'Then he, he ripped my skirt off and said that I deserve this because I am a mudblood whore who deserves nothing better. He almost did it, but I came up with the lie just in time. I have never felt so scared, not even in the final battle.'

'Hermione, nothing is your fault. My aunt deserved to die, and if I ever have the chance, I will torture her to death for what she did to you, tear her skin off, scalp her, and break every bone of her body. That, that animal is dead and he got a painful one. He is a bastard who took advantage of a beautiful woman and he almost did that too you. And I can't believe I didn't realise. If its anyone's, its my fault.'

He took a breath and continued.

'Hermione, if I had known what he had done, I would not have had sex with you. I would never have done something like that if I knew you had bad memories. I thought you cried from the pain, but I should've known. You were reliving it, and you still managed to make me enjoy it. I will always be here for you. I love you.'

'I need to make love with you. I love it, and I love you. It's my past, and I can't change it. The only reason I feel this is because of that task.'

She hugged him as he kissed her head. Then a thought popped into her head. He looked into her eyes and answered her unasked query.

'We can still take the NEWT if we want. But are you ready?'

She answered by getting up and taking his hand, leading to the examination hall. The instructor was still there, so agreed when they asked to start again.

Hermione tried again, and once she reached the Bogart, she saw the scene again but this time she yelled 'Ridikulus' at the correct time, just as Greyback had removed her skirt. Another one was underneath, and then another and another.

She moved on to the next obstacle. A wall of doxy's met her, and she obviously had to get them to stop flying about. A simple spell, one that she knew in second year was appropriate – the freezing spell.

Then she had to persuade a Kappa to bow – the only way to escape aside from throwing a cucumber with her name carved in it – and because of Gamp, that was impossible anyway.

Then she had to face a real man. They had to duel, and the first to fall to the floor lost. It was out of three rounds. Hermione figured that she would prioritise defence then attack until she knew what she was dealing with.

'Stupefy!'

'Reflecto!'

The spell rebounded and hit the caster. He fell to the floor. 1-0 to Hermione.

The same happened this time except that when she had successfully blocked the charm, she hit him with one of her own – 'Expelliarmus!'

2-0.

The last round was pathetic; she had won the duel already so he didn't even try. So in return, she sent a nice jelly legs curse his way. He fell to the ground covered in tentacles. Definitely an improvement.

Next came a Sphinx.

She looked at it expectantly when a misty voice carried to her ears.

'I will not move until you answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess and I let you pass. Answer incorrectly, and we battle. Remain silent and you cannot move.'

'What's the riddle?'

Hermione had always enjoyed logic puzzles.

'This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face. What is it?'

'What has hands and a face, but no head. Hands, could be instead of arms though. Runs? Sings… oh, it's a clock!'

'Very good. You may pass.'

A box stood in front of her now, glowing red as she approached it. She had read about this. It would ask for a spell and you had to shoot it at the box as fast as possible and as accurately as possible.

Almost at once, it commanded the first spell.

'Babbling'

Non-Verbally earned her more points so she did it silently. More requests came, quicker and quicker.

'Hurling, Jelly Legs, Stunning, Darkness, Memory, Repelling, Shield and Finishing.'

After the last spell was cast, the box fell silent and disappeared. She realised that she was supposed to walk on.

And she did, to the final stage.

A final challenge awaited her. A dementor. Obviously it wasn't a real one, but it still made her feel depressed and cold inside. She gulped, realising that many had failed. And this was the only spell she ever had trouble with, yet she still raised her wand. And thought of the happiest moment of her life.

'_Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?'_

_She gasped and smiled down at him. He was worried about what she would say._

'_Yes. I will.'_

_He slid the ring onto her finger and she gazed at it in awe._

'Expecto Patronum!'

And a perfectly solid otter sprung from her wand, chasing the creature away. She had finally found her memory. And she had Draco to thank. She heard him approaching behind her.

She waited until he had finished with the dementor and they said goodbye and thank you to the instructor. And he led her by the hand to their quarters. The exams were over and they had to go to Hogsmede for ball provisions, but perhaps they had time for a little fun before they went.

'I want to ravish your body. I want to suck your nipples and put my finger into you, gently pump up and down until you cum. Then I'm going to lick it up. I'm going to kiss your inner thighs, getting higher and higher up until I reach your hot, wet folds. I'm going to reach into you and pull out the orgasm ready to escape and then you'll be ready. I will take my hard, big cock and pump into you. Hard then soft then hard again. You will scream my name in pleasure. You will tighten around me whilst you are stuck in nirvana, making me join you in your sexy paradise. You know why I'm going to do all of this to you? Because I love you Hermione.'

'Then prove it.'

And he did.


	52. Preparing for the Ball

Preparing for the Ball – Chapter Fifty-One

Not mine, but you know that by now don't you – unless you randomly skipped to chapter fifty-one… It belongs to Joanne Rowling.

They finally managed to end up at Hogsmede, and they went their separate ways to get their clothes. The theme was formal, so Hermione felt as the organizer it was only right to try and look the best she could.

She wondered up the street until she found the right shop. It was small, but it was a dress shop all the same. As she stepped into the shop, an old witch appeared, who nodded at her.

'Hi, I have a ball to go with tomorrow and I need a dress.'

'Of course dear, we must get you measured up and then we can pick the dress.'

Twenty minutes later, she emerged with a dress in a box, a pair of shoes and all of the hair products she could ever need. That witch had certainly known her stuff.

Meanwhile, Draco was having a rather more difficult time of it. He wanted something he could wear that would make him seem handsome and sophisticated. So he decided to pay a visit to the shop his father used to grace with his presence.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, I take it as you are after some dress robes?'

'Of course Mr Malay,' he replied.

Soon, he too left the shop with everything he needed.

They met up in the high street and decided to go straight back to Hogwarts. Tonight, they would oversee the decoration of the hall. And it seemed that everything was going to plan.

Draco headed out to see who was attending with who, to make the seating arrangements.

He headed first to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady instantaneously swung open upon his arrival. She had always quite liked the look of him, that Granger girl was a very lucky young woman.

He immediately saw Harry sitting on his favourite chair with Luna on his knee. He didn't even need to ask them, because the way they were going, they looked as if they would die if they were separated.

He ran a quick check and it seemed most had partners. Lavender had confirmed that she was going with Seamus before shooing away, claiming she had 'things to attend to.'

Dean had managed to get Parvati Patil, the most beautiful of the twins – although they were identical, it was the way she carried herself. Neville had invited Ginny who had accepted, more, he presumed, on the level that she would not be allowed to go if she did not accept.

Ron was sitting in the corner, and Draco realised that it was a good thing he was doing this and not Hermione. She had been quiet since the DADA NEWT exam, but was slowly getting her fire back, and he was glad. But seeing Ron would surely set her back further. Unfortunately, it now meant that he would have to talk to him.

'Hey, who are you taking to the ball?'

'Thought I might take that mudblood slut of yours, but then I realised she was damaged good…'

He never managed to finish that sentence. Draco was firing hex after hex at him, the whole of Gryffindor watching him.

'DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FIANCEE THAT! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO TAKE HER TO THE BALL!'

And with that, he transfigured Ron into a weasel.

Harry had already kicked it. He was sick of Ron. How dare he talk about Hermione like that? He just couldn't be bothered with him. With a lazy flick of his wand, he had turned back into a human, but everyone was glaring at him.

'You're on his side? He's a Slytherin!'

'So? He is a nice guy, which is more than anyone could say about you, plus he is marrying the Gryffindor Princess, so that makes him pretty worthy in my book!'

Parvati glared at him after this outburst. She had never been great friends with Hermione but would not allow anyone to insult her like that. And to think this was the boy who supposedly was Hermione's soulmate. As if? Anyone could see that they were incompatible. It was pretty obvious.

Draco had already stormed out of the common room; he knew the Gryffindors would be killing Ron right now. Next stop was Ravenclaw. This was a much easier task. Terry Boot was taking Su Li, a true beauty. Michael Corner was taking Lisa Turpin, Kevin was taking Morag, Anthony was taking Padma and Stephen had finally got together with Mandy.

Simple. And now to the Hufflepuffs. Oh, this is going to be horrible. The Hufflepuffs were the kind of people who loved dance and fluffiness and kittens. Horrible. Hannah turned out to be going with Wayne, Megan and Ernie and Laura was dating Daniel. Disgusting. Thank god it was Slytherin next. No nice-ness there.

Pansy and Blaise of course were the first couple, and they managed tot tell him the rest. Theo and Daphne, a paticuarly cute Slytherin, Tracey and Gregory (who thankfully had lost the excess weight and was proving to be quite intelligent now he could stop being Draco's groupie – as Hermione put it) and Millicent had so far failed to acquire a date.

Draco could not abide a Slytherin without a date, even though he hated her. She was so… gross. But he had an idea, a very evil idea. One that Hermione would kill him for – but it would be worth it…

'Millicent, you can go with… oh, look there is a guy without a date! You partner is Ronald Weasley. Send him an owl saying that if he doesn't accept, then he gets turned into a weasel. Again.'

She smiled, evidently trying to express gratefulness. Instead she unintentionally did a rather good impression of a horned tree frog. He glared back.

Good, he could now go back to the hall and tell Hermione that he had done what she had asked. He would not tell her about Ron, he did not need the stress right now.

He entered the hall through the double doors and gasped. It looked fantastic. None of the usual tables were there, they were instead, replaced with circular tables around the sides of the hall. They were covered with white tablecloths and each table had six black chairs surrounding it. The white plates were already set out, along with the cutlery and the glasses.

It looked more sophisticated than he had imagined. The dance floor was large and a small stage could be seen at one end, evidently ready for the speeches and the band. Hermione, after much deliberation had booked the Hobgoblins. They had reformed purely for this venue. It showed the power Hermione had over the wizarding world.

The prefects and Hermione were busy enchanting the floating memory baubles she had made to float gently around. And as soon as you touched one, you would be sucked into the memory. It was a brilliant invention.

She looked up and smiled as he walked in, she looked so proud of this, and she had every right to be. She looked tired though, and it was approaching curfew. So he took her by the hand and led her back to their dormitories.

'So does everyone have partners?'

'Yes, even Weasel and Millicent.'

He grinned as he watched her face morph from tired yet happy to shocked and amused.

'You didn't?'

'I did, and I think I should tell you something, because you are going to find out and its better coming from me.'

'What did he do this time?'

Her eyes echoed sadness, tears already glistening in her honey eyes. He stopped and held both of her hands, looking directly into her eyes.

'I'm worried about you Hermione. He, of all people, is being racist, but I have a bad feeling about it. I think he might be up to something. So please, if only for me, be careful and keep in my eyesight all the time. Please,' he begged, appealing to her good nature.

'OK Draco, but I'm not worried about him, what is the worst thing he can do? I can handle it, just please, trust me.'

He nodded and tenderly kissed her forehead.

They went straight to sleep that night; after all, tomorrow would be another busy day.


	53. Getting Ready

Getting Ready - Chapter Fifty-Two

Not mine, as you know its Miss Rowlings.

As Hermione awoke the next day, she immediately panicked at the amount of work she had to do to get ready today. But at least Professor McGonogall had offered to meet with the Hobgoblins to go over the set and when they would be playing, meaning that Hermione had all day to get ready.

She woke Draco who kissed her good morning and agreed to meet her outside of the entrance hall at seven in the evening. She laid her dress on the bed and put her shoes out as well. She sighed; she was in love with her dress.

She went into their bathroom and ran the bath, adding generous amounts of strawberry scented bubbles. She bathed for about half an hour, carefully washing out her hair with her favourite shampoo and conditioner, and then shaved.

She eventually got out, drying herself with a big, fluffy towel. She looked in the mirror, she looked nicer already. She charmed her hair dry and then added her usual non-frizz and easy-style charms.

She now had her lovely hair in gentle waves and pushed her thick green hairband into it. Next, she put on her new green underwear. She was determined to be Little

Miss Slytherin tonight.

She moisturized then checked the time. She only had a few hours left.

She brushed her teeth and then decided to sit down for a minute. She then grabbed her light pink nail varnish and painted her fingernails, and waited for it to dry. Then she added a small rim on the edge with white. After it had dried, she coated it with a strong plain varnish to protect her nails.

She felt so excited already. She couldn't wait, this was the last dance before she left Hogwarts. She sighed; leaving Hogwarts was going to be emotional. But she knew it was time to go. She had spent seven years there, fighting evil, making life long friends and getting good grades.

She had never had a day where she had regretted coming to Hogwarts, not even the days where she was being picked on in first year, or when she almost died after going to the Department of Mysteries.

She had found love at Hogwarts, and there was no way in the world she would lose that. So she continued, only two hours left. Time had passed quickly.

She put on some green eyeshadow, not overpowering but suited her perfectly. She put mascara on her eyelashes and then applied lip-gloss. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was beginning to feel like a princess and she loved every minute of it.

She put on her dress and slipped her feet into her pumps. She was finally ready.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting with Harry. Harry had smacked Ron last night. Draco laughed when Ron walked past. He sported an absolutely massive black eye. He evidently did not know the healing charm.

They were discussing what they were going to do after Hogwarts'. After the war, Harry had been offered several jobs, including Minister of Magic. But in the end he found a better one waiting for him. He was in charge of the auror department, commencing when he left school.

Draco, thanks to Hermione, had managed to secure a placement in the exclusive PAP (Potions Apprenticeship Programme). Harry grinned when Draco told him what Hermione was doing after school. She was already the chairwoman of a large charity, and she hadn't even left school. Typical Hermione.

They realised that they only had an hour so they got ready. Showers, Aftershave and Dress Robes.

Harry was wearing some divine black ones; similar to the ones he had worn in fourth year, except they were definitely more sophisticated.

Draco himself was wearing some black dress robes with a green shirt, and they looked very sexy. Even Harry commented.

'Hermione is not going to be able to keep her hands off you,' he exclaimed.

'Trust me, its more the other way round,' he grinned.

'OK, but please stop discussing your life with my best friend, I might be severely ill.'

So they made their way down to the entrance hall to wait for their dates. Luna arrived first.

She looked cute, in a sweeping sky blue dress; the only sign to her outrageousness was her butterbeer cork earrings. Harry kissed her gently and held her hand.

They offered to wait for Hermione and he said they could if they wanted too. There were a fair few students already gathered, waiting for the doors to open, which could only happen when Hermione was there, so people were eagerly awaiting her arrival.

And then she arrived.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore her loose with light waves, only with a thick green hairband. Her dress was beautiful. It was Slytherin green and fitted, so it accentuated all of her curves.

It was floor length, which made her look even more like the goddess she was. But now she was the Slytherin goddess. Draco almost dribbled. He looked at her face and smiled. She was looking around nervously. She walked down the stairs, ignoring the faces on either side, gasping at her beauty. It was time to open the ball.


	54. The Ball

The Ball – Chapter Fifty-Three

Not mine. JK Rowlings. But at last, the ball is opening.

Hermione linked her arm into Draco's.

'You look beautiful, even more so than usually,' he whispered.

'Thank you Draco, you look very handsome as well.'

They stood at the double doors and they swung open, revealing the hall. Harry stood next to Hermione with Luna and both gasped in shock. They hadn't even considered that it could look so good. They walked around, finding their name plates. They were on a table with Blaise and Pansy, and when Draco and Hermione had finished their speeches, they would also dine there.

A light appeared on the stage, Hermione and Draco stepped forward, and looked to the side. Professor McGonogall was waiting to say some words of gratitude.

'This is your leaver's ball. Your last chance to really enjoy yourself formally at Hogwarts. And you would not have had this chance if it hadn't been for our two heads, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. So I'm going to pass you over to them.'

Draco and Hermione stepped forward. They had written and memorized their notes for this, but they both knew, deep down, that the speech they would say today would come directly from their hearts.

'Hello everyone, this is the Leaver's Ball, and as you can see, it looks pretty good, and that is mainly down to the school's resident organizer, Hermione.'

There were a few laughs at this, whilst she blushed.

'But lets talk about this seriously, over the years we have had our fair share of adventures, some of us have had more than most.'

He glanced towards Harry, and coughed his name, making everyone laugh, even the teachers.

'We have collected many of your memories and put them in these silver baubles you can see floating around. OK, I lied; Hermione put them in the silver baubles. They are an invention of hers. So, I'm going to pass you over to her for an explanation of how they work, because frankly I don't have a clue,' he grinned.

'Hello everyone, the portable penseives work much the same as a normal one, you must touch the bauble and then you will enter the memory. You will probably be able to tell whose memory it is, but I must warn you, not all of the memories are happy, a few are sad, a few are funny and a few are romantic. The thing that holds them all together is the fact that they all relate to Hogwarts. Whether its when Mr Finnegan over there attempted to turn his water into rum, unsuccessfully or if its when Mr Zabini got his feet stuck in the missing step only a few weeks ago and tumbled down the entire staircase.'

Blaise blushed as everyone laughed, usually only first years got stuck in it; a seventh year was a great novelty.

'We have also managed to organize some musical entertainment for this evening. For one time only they have agreed to get together again to play, yes, it's the Hobgoblins!'

Massive cheers met this, they had disbanded and for someone to persuade them to get together again, even if it was just for the one night, was incredible.

'So, enjoy tonight!'

Draco helped Hermione off the stage and they went to take their places at the table. Dinner would be served first, then the band would play and the opportunity to see the memories.

There were a few options of meals on each menu, so they just had to (an idea they stole from Dumbledore from the Yule Ball) say what they want.

'Potato Wedges and Dip,' Hermione ordered.

Immediately, the rest of the hall followed suit.

Harry asked Hermione how long this had taken to plan, and she simply replied, 'not as long as you might think, I had a lot of help.'

He looked shocked, but abruptly changed the topic of conversation to past memories of Hogwarts. Luna couldn't stop giggling at most of them – Hermione didn't blame her, when she went over the things they had gotten up to in school, she would laugh too.

They ate their starters and went on to main courses then desserts.

The Hobgoblins took to the stage and started to play their number one hit – 'Over'

_You bastard, we're through,_

_I really don't love you._

_I hope you die,_

_But don't fear, I swear I won't cry._

_I thought we were friends till the end,_

_But no, you screwed her round the bend,_

_You lost me,_

_And I can only shout off the rooftops in glee._

_I caught you every time you fell down,_

_But then you snatched my princess crown,_

_And gave it to that whore,_

_Who you claim to adore._

_But how can you be so angry,_

_Just because I'm a bride to be,_

_And you're still a virgin for now,_

_Whilst you stay with that dumb cow._

_I loved you yes I did,_

_Like friends, your life I did bid,_

_But for you it wasn't enough,_

_So you called my bluff._

_But I don't love you like that,_

_You twat,_

_I hate you and your whore,_

_But wait, there's more._

_I hope we could be friends again someday,_

_But with my life, you will not play,_

_Or for your life you will pray,_

_Because when I say you're a bastard, a bastard you will stay._

Everyone applauded, but the song had made Hermione think. That was like a song of her life with Ron.

Ron, the boy who fell for her. She had liked him too for a while, but then she realised it would never work. He wasn't ambitious or clever enough for her and she was too plain and bookish for him. As friends they already argued way too much, but as lovers – one of them would probably kill the other.

She knew what she was thinking, but her heart still hurt. He had hurt her by saying those things. And although most of her brain wanted to forgive him, her heart said no. He had caused too much damage. They would probably never be best friends again, but maybe in years to come, they could be acquaintances.

Draco took her hand and led her towards a silver bauble. He touched it and they both flew in, it felt like getting dunked in water, but when they stood, she noticed they were dry.

They landed and looked around. She recognised her class with Gilderoy Lockhart standing at the front, grinning like a devil. Her class were watching carefully as he looked around then glanced to his side. There was a cage underneath a cover.

'I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them,' he said in a low voice.

The class gasped then frowned as he whipped the cover off.

Seamus laughed out loud – 'Pixies? Not very dangerous are they?'

'Freshly caught Cornish Pixies actually, and don't underestimate them. Little blighters, but lets see how you handle them.'

He opened the cage door and a stream of tiny blue creatures zipped out.

Hermione giggled and looked up, sure enough, there was Neville, being hauled up towards the ceiling by his ears. Draco was already in stitches. He hadn't witnessed this.

By this point, Lockhart's wand had already been snatched and he was now asking Harry, Hermione and Ron to put them back into the cage.

Naturally, she relished the chance and immediately immobilised two with a freezing charm.

They felt a sudden tug and they knew they were being taken out from the memory. Draco smirked at Hermione, who had gone bright red, already realising what he was smirking about.

'Your love turned out to be a fraud didn't he?'

'Yes, conniving old bastard,' she replied distastefully.

He took her hand and took her towards the dance floor, he wanted to see the memories but he wouldn't let the night pass without some good dancing. The Hobgoblins were singing to a slow tune, called the Mermaid, about a mermaid who falls in love with life itself.

They faced each other, each gazing intently into the others eyes, and then he put his hand around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, which was a fairly difficult task considering that he was a good two heads taller than her. But they managed and were soon dancing to the music.

He lowered his hands slowly; she smiled slightly and leaned towards his lips. He claimed her with a single kiss. She closed her eyes as they gathered stares from students and teachers alike.

Her mother knew they were in love already, it was obvious in their mannerisms but this was all the proof she needed to make sure he was good enough for her. They were soulmates, and everyone knew it.

Hermione opened her eyes and felt herself immersed in his grey pools of sight. She was drowning and if she died whilst doing it, she would die a happy woman. He smiled and pulled her closer as the song came to a close.

Noticing the stares they were receiving from the other students, he decided that a visit to another memory was in store. She didn't like attention like that, it made her shy and any discomfort for her was something he wouldn't allow. So after glaring at the onlookers, her clasped her hand in his and led her to a floating pensive nearby.

She didn't remember this, but she had certainly heard about it, as had Draco.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Ron surrounded by gifts. He was tucking into some chocolate cauldrons when suddenly his eyes changed. His pupils were bigger and he looked disorientated.

'Harry, I love her. Romilda Vane is the light in my life, take her to me.'

You could sense the recognition dawn on Harry's face. Hermione had warned him about this, but Ron had eaten it. It was dangerous stuff that love potion.

Harry led him by the arm to Slughorn's office and knocked on the door. A very sleepy looking man answered, dressed in a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap.

'Sir, he has swallowed a love potion.'

Ron tugged on Harry's arm like a toddler demanding sweets.

'Where is she Harry, is he hiding her?'

He chose to ignore her and carried on.

'I'll mix him the antidote.'

The memory skipped a while and there Ron was, drinking a potion and suddenly disgust appeared on his face.

The memory ended before the poisoning. It had been deemed unnecessary to show, too many bad memories. Too soon after the war.

Other memories were much more exciting. Such as the first task in the Tri Wizard Tournament when Harry showed off his flying skills against a Dragon, which proved to be very popular. And Seamus attempting to turn his water into rum sent torrents of giggles stampeding through the hall, much to his embarrassment.

People had pretty much viewed all of the memories. They were mostly from the golden trio, but some of the best and funniest ones were from the normal, average people like Hannah Abbot, when she chucked a crystal ball at Professor Tralawney and it knocked her out, and then was revived only to claim that the spirits had claimed her mind. Batty old fool.

Draco and Hermione were dancing, now to a fast paced rock song, entitled 'Horny in my Dungeon.' A number one hit in the wizarding world with teenagers anyway. Hermione had a wry feeling that Mrs. Weasley would not approve.

But they danced, and pretty soon, it was time for the speeches.

The headmistress took to the stage.

'I would like to make a toast to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, soon to become Mrs. Malfoy, for all of their hard work and effort put towards this ball. I think its clear that everyone has had a fantastic time, and those penseives are superb, good thing you patented them in the ministry. Cheers!'

She waited patiently for the glasses to chink and then she continued.

'Your time at Hogwarts is coming to a close, and a few of you may never return, but I think a few of you will never be able to say goodbye completely.'

Her gaze lingered over Hermione, Harry, Draco and Luna.

'And I can truly see some of you teaching here in many years to come. Perhaps one of you will become the headteacher someday. But for now, enjoy your young lives, and live how you want to. I will hand you over to Miss Granger, who has requested to say something.'

Hermione walked up to the table, still gaining both stares from the men and envious yet happy looks from the women. She stepped to the stage and began.

'Hogwarts, our history. That would be one complicated book. When I started this school, I was the frizzy haired know it all most of you didn't notice, and if you did, you teased. I had no friends, until one night. It was Halloween and Professor Quirrell had let the troll in. I was upset because of someone saying I had no friends, because I knew he was right. I didn't. And the troll came blundering in, and I would've died, if it hadn't been Harry and his love for heroics and Ronald with his… well, he came anyway. Some of the teachers don't know the truth even today, but they rescued me. And from that day on, we were friends, we might have been classed as misfits, but we had each other and that was what mattered. Then in my second year, I brewed polyjuice potion and managed to turn myself into a cat. Thanks to Millicent.'

She smiled as people laughed.

'But Harry and Ron carried on as planned, and interrogated the handsome Mr. Malfoy over there. Nothing came of it of course, but then I was petrified, and Harry didn't leave my side for a single minute. Until he noticed the piece of paper in my hand, and he realized I had discovered what it was. The basilisk. The third year was even more crazy, we battled werewolves, hippogriffs, faked injuries, a supposed mass murderer turned puppy slash brilliant godfather and a complete and utter rat. Needless to say, that was an interesting year. Fourth year was terrible. Me and Ron falling out over Victor, because I thought the Tri Wizard Tournament was about making friends with other nationalities, he thought it was to win, Harry trying to win over Miss Chang, which didn't work very well obviously.'

Harry turned red, as did Cho.

'Fifth year was spent fighting cardigan woman, saving Harry's hand, freeing the Weasley twins, fighting death eaters and trying not to mess up too badly. But the next year was harder. People were scared, and it wasn't helping that Ron was so into Lavender that it physically hurt me. So yeah, I was a bit jealous, so I got some little birds to attack him, which worked quite well.'

Laughter again. Draco rose to his feet and stood behind her, arm around her waist. She relaxed and continued.

'But it was difficult for Harry as well, so stressed and so tense, not knowing what to do. Last year, spent camping, except not for fun. We did it, but Ron left us, he returned later but it wasn't the same, he had abandoned us and we had almost died. Not fair. Not fair at all. But we kissed at the final battle, and that was when I realized. I realized that it didn't work. He didn't get it. Ron thought it was going to happen, Harry saw through it. He told me about this dream he had once, us standing at King's Cross waiting for the train with our kids Rose and Hugo. Harry and Ginny. I suppose that this dream didn't come true, because this year, I found love with Draco and I want to thank him for being there when I need him, being there when I don't need him and generally putting up with all my little ways. But my journey taught me how important friends are, and that's why you are all invited to our wedding.'

Draco continued.

'Yeah, the invites will arrive tomorrow in the post, but we thought this was important to tell you, and t wouldn't fit on the invites…'

'Thank you for listening.'

Professor McGonogall stood again.

'Thank you Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a very important aspect of our lives. Love and Friendship can control you, and you need to know when this is good and this is bad. Its past midnight and I know your all going to be tired tomorrow and quite possibly hungover, so I will ensure that meals are sent to your rooms tomorrow, of course, you are quite welcome to eat in the great hall, but just in case.'

People left, as Filch came in, smiling (at least Hermione thought that was what he was doing) as he cleaned the hall with wheezed snorts of Scourgify. Everyone was amazed at what he was doing, except Professor McGonogall who looked at Hermione and smiled, who blushed and smiled straight back.

The ball had been excellent. Everyone thanked them and headed off to bed.

She was just dropping off when she heard Draco whisper in the dark.

'Lets stay in our room tomorrow.'

With a smile, she fell asleep.


	55. Love Tunnel

Love Tunnel – Chapter Fifty-Four

Unfortunately, the characters don't belong to me; I would be very rich if they did… a bit like JKR.

Hermione woke up late next morning, snuggled up in Draco's arms. She looked up and he smirked at her.

'Draco, oh my god Draco!' He mimicked. 'Was someone having a dirty dream, let's re-enact it.'

'What on earth do you mean, I had a dream about going shopping, so either I had spotted something amazing or it wasn't me who had that dream…' she smiled.

He looked momentarily confused.

'Anyway, lets get in the bath.'

So he lifted her out of bed and carried her like a baby in his arms to the bathroom. He ran the taps and carefully stripped her of her clothes and threw them in the corner, his soon following.

He climbed in and sat with his legs open, evidently a space for Hermione, who obeyed. He ran his hands down her back and arms, then her front, pausing to massage her breasts until she moaned.

He ran his arms down her tummy until he reached her thighs, then slowly; he pushed his fingers into her, brushing over her clit. He pumped quickly and then added another finger. She groaned and wiggled, as she felt her stomach tighten, and then she came over his fingers, which we withdrew after she had finished and held towards his face.

She looked at him in shock. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked the come off. She gasped at this gesture, so sinfully sexy. She kissed him passionately, tasting her own come, and strangely finding it turning her on further.

He sat on the wall of the bath and she knelt in front of him. She opened her mouth and slipped it around his cock. He groaned at feeling this warm, wet, soft mouth wrapped around his throbbing member.

She tightened her mouth around him, making him feel a gentle pressure. She slid her mouth down him and cupped his balls. She then licked them, kissing them as if they were her lifelines. He moaned in ecstasy.

She slid him into her mouth again, and gagged, but persevered, relaxing her mouth and finally managing to get his full, eight inches into her mouth. He felt weak when he saw her kneeling naked in front of him; his cock consumed completely by her mouth, looking up at him with her huge, honey eyes.

She slid her mouth back down, all the while playing with his balls, and he came into her mouth. She allowed the taste to settle then swallowed eagerly, like a child with jelly and ice cream.

He lay down in the bath again and pulled him on top of her. She slid down onto his prominent erection and moaned as he put his hands on her hips and pushed his own hips up. It felt like he was pushing against her stomach, making her ache with sexuality.

They came soon enough, and both feeling awake, decided to go and do their rounds.

Everyone in the seventh year seemed to still be in bed, and everyone else was in classes, but Peeves was evidently busy in one of the classrooms near the Great Hall, they could hear giggling, so they opened the door, preparing to be hit with water bombs. They did not prepare themselves for the sight in front of them.

Lavender Brown was lying on the floor looking very annoyed and Ron was standing next to her, with no pants on declaring his future actions.

'I will bury my ding a ling in your love tunnel, park my limo in your garage and put my hot dog in your bun. I will make you sigh with pleasure.'

Hermione, who had turned away in disgust at his tiny shrivelled self, snorted when he said the hot dog bit, and Draco smirked about sighing in pleasure, any self respecting man would promise to make a woman scream.

'Excuse me, but I think you might have gotten the wrong room. Basil Brush is next door,' said Hermione, who at the confused look from Draco muttered, 'muggle comedy.'

'So Weasel, you do know that your not allowed to park your mini in her garage, especially as you are doing it in a classroom.'

'It's a stretch limo, not a mini.'

'You don't even know what a limo is until you've seen Draco.'

Ron looked at her in disgust.

'Shouldn't you be on a leash, I wasn't aware that dogs were allowed to talk.'

Draco was shaking in anger. But Hermione stayed cool, if that was the worst he could do, bring it on.

'Yeah, but they say the same about weasels don't they? Yet look at you, off the leash, a danger to public health with that face.'

Draco looked at her with pride, she was being so… Slytherin. He liked to think he taught her that.

'Now, I would take you to the headmistress, but I have a date with an obliviate spell. And you really are a tiny Weasel.'

As they turned to go, she looked back again.

'Miss Brown, you do look awfully annoyed, I'm sorry we interrupted.'

'I'm not. Ronald, you are the most immature, dumb idiot on the face of the earth. You have no idea what you are doing and I hate you.'

And with that, she stormed out; leaving a cross Ronald and two very amused head students.


	56. I Need You

I Need You - Chapter Fifty-Five

All belongs to JK Rowling; this is basically smut and romance blended.

Hermione left the room and immediately started laughing. Draco smiled at his fiancées good mood, but he felt obliged to show her what a real limo looked like, so he gripped her hand and took her into the nearest dark alcove. Her smiling eyes told him that she was excited about this, the risk was worth it.

He pulled down his trousers and boxers and lifted her, twisting her legs around his waist as she did so. He pushed her against the wall and pulled her underwear to the side.

He kissed passionately on the mouth, winning dominance. She moaned into the kiss and pulled out.

'Please… I need you Draco,' she breathed.

He smiled and made a trail down her neck of kisses and small bites, she groaned, enjoying him paying so much attention to the sensitive skin. He felt himself growing harder as she squirmed.

With one long, hard thrust, he entered her. Both trying to stay as silent as possible because of the students walking past.

'Anyone of them could look to the side and see us, all I need to do is call them and they will see you, squirming on my cock, fucking the big bad head boy in the corridor.'

This was enough to make Hermione come. She tensed, her eyes wild and tried desperately not to scream his name as she came. Draco felt her tensing around him and it set him off. He turned pink with the effort of the silence.

He let her down and she sorted herself out whilst he put his trousers on again. She took his hand and led him up the stairs when they saw Ron again, waiting outside of their portrait.

'I saw what you two were doing.'

'And… you could do with some tips for your hot dog anyway.'

'If you don't let me fuck her, then I will take you to McGonogall.'

'Go on then, take us to McGonogall because if you so much as look at Hermione, you're a dead man,' he snarled, scaring Ron.

'Yeah, because I'm so scared,' Ron replied, trying to sound sarcastic but instead sounding like he had just seen Tom Riddle's ghost.

'You sound it, now get lost because I want to make love to my fiancée, and your not allowed to watch.'

Ron was already rushing away.

Hermione pushed her arms around Draco's neck and pulling him into a warm, cinnamon smelling hug. He whispered the password and the portrait swung open, he helped her through and took her hand as he led her up the stairs and into his room.

She stood in front of him as the door closed and kissed him lightly on the chin. He put his arms around her waist and gently took her t-shirt off. He pulled his own top off and dropped it. She kissed his neck, and licked his chest muscles, sucking slightly on each of his nipples. He groaned and unclasped her black bra, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, varying in speed and strength. She sighed and sunk to her knees, carefully unzipping his trousers and pulling them down.

She put a single finger at each hip and bit-by-bit pulled his underpants off, leaving his throbbing cock near her face. She clasped it with her hand and gently jerked him, until he let out a cry, desperate to feel her mouth on him.

She kissed the tip, tasting his pre-cum. She licked down each side then slid her mouth over him, a hand at his base, still jerking him. He moaned as he revelled in the warmth of her mouth, and she moved her hand to cup his balls. She pushed her head forward and swallowed him whole, still gently tickling and cupping his balls. She tensed him tense, heard him cry her name and felt his cum flow into her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, loving his gift.

He pushed her gently onto the bed, slipping off her trousers and black girl boxers off, and putting them on the floor. He devoured her wet sex with his eyes, before devouring it with his mouth. Plunging his tongue in, licking her folds, sucking her clit. He tasted her juices, wishing he could do this forever.

She bucked wildly as she came into his mouth, he too, swallowing. She gazed into his icy grey pools and whispered in a voice that would make him do anything for her, so innocent yet so lust filled.

'I need you Draco,' her honey eyes never leaving his.

He positioned himself and pushed in gently. No wild thrusts, no roughness, just gentle, tender, lovemaking. She felt as good, if not better, as she did when they did rougher sex, and felt overwhelmed by the love he gave her channelled through every thrust.

He carried on; both lasting a lot longer than they usually would, as they kissed. Eventually, Hermione whispered his name, in that special voice, and closed her eyes as tidal waves of pleasure passed over her. That sexy voice and that tensing inside of her set him off, blowing his cum into her.

When he was finished, he lay next to her on the bed.

'Hermione. Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?'

'I don't mind, as long as I'm with you.'

He smiled at this last, wondering how many couples went on separate honeymoons.

'Draco, I know what I would like to do for our honeymoon, but you might think it's a bit rubbish.'

'Hermione, if you want to do it, we'll do it.'

'I would like to go to Edinburgh for a weekend, a proper city break.'

'Of course. I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	57. Rock Cakes

Forgiveness – Chapter Fifty Seven

Yeah, it all belongs to Ms. Rowling!

The next day, Hermione, Harry and Draco decided to go down to Hagrids to see their old friend. Draco was apprehensive about this, and he felt butterflies in his stomach as they walked down the grassy verge towards his hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

They saw him immediately, standing behind a bonfire full of salamanders – small, pure white lizards.

'And yeh can keep them as long as the fire the' came in stays or jus' put some pepper on them.'

He looked up as they approached, and waved cheerfully.

But Draco saw something very different. He saw his black, beetle eyes as something sinister and dark, mistook his long, tangled hair and beard as a sign of wildness. He saw this intimidating man as a threat, to not only his but Hermione's safety.

But then he thought about it. Hermione had been visiting this man for seven years now, and no harm had ever come to her, unless you counted the skrewts. Which he didn't. As long as he was wary, he knew they could meet up with this man.

So they all continued down the winding path towards his hut, whilst the third years packed away. Hagrid walked over to the hut and pushed the door open, ushering them inside.

They sat down on his chairs, next to the coffee table, and Draco felt Hermione's hand grip his. He smiled at her, receiving one back.

'Hello you three, been wondering when I would see you lot again.'

'We've been busy Hagrid, this is my fiancée, Draco…' she started.

'I bloody well know who he is, he almost cost me my job!'

'I'm sorry Professor Hagrid, I was a prat.'

'I know you were. I was there.'

Hermione was beginning to look upset, so Harry interrupted.

'Hagrid, I trust Draco, we're mates. So why can't you?'

'Harry, yeh just haven't seen the things I've seen.'

'No, I've seen worse. I can guarantee it.'

This time, it was Draco who spoke up.

'I admit my responsibility in the war. But Lucius, he made me and my mother conform. He hit me, he hit my mother.'

Hagrid looked up and Hermione saw compassion in his eyes.

'Your dad abandoned yeh for the dark arts? '

'Yes, and I'm glad he did. I don't have a father, and I'm happier than I've ever been!'

Hermione snuggled up to Draco, a way of comfort whilst he tried to explain.

Hagrid glanced up at Harry, who nodded.

'Maybe, I was, and just maybe mind you, a little harsh.'

'Thanks, and I was a prat, it was my fault that Hippogriff got me.'

'I remember tha', didn't yeh' sneak down to watch 'im be killed?'

Draco looked down, and Hermione spoke.

'He did, but I sort of punched him.'

Harry's expression had turned into one of remembrance, a laugh soon followed.

'That was one hell of a good punch.'

Soon everyone was laughing, and Draco had his first experience of rock cakes.

'Oooh, they're… different, very nice.'

Hermione and Harry stifled their laughter as they refused the offer of cakes. They had enough experience where it concerned Hagrids diabolical cooking.

They left soon after, because they needed to re-attach one of Draco's teeth before Hagrid noticed.

'Not as bad as you thought, is he?'

'No, he's coming to the wedding yeah?'

'Of course.'

And with that, they headed up to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey instantly thought they had been doing something dangerous again, and then, after finding out the source of the problem, started muttering about food preparation safety.

So, just another normal day then.


	58. Ron, You Make Me Sick!

Ron, You Make Me Sick – Chapter Fifty-Eight

This chapter contains some violence, just a slap or two, but I thought I would mention it just in case. I'm almost done, just a few more chapters… but of course, as usual, it all belongs to JK Rowling, no matter how many times I dress up as her, or write like her, a stalk her… (For legal reasons, I'm just gonna tell you I don't actually do any of that, I'm just sick of normal disclaimers, for normal people, and no one has ever described me as normal.)

The tension was slowly building in the school, OWLS were being taken next week, and the rest of the school had their end of year exams to revise for. Hermione and Draco found themselves confiscating so much stuff; they didn't know what to do with it. Unfortunately, everyone still believed that Alex Crawford, a fat, ugly guy in sixth year, actually had Doxy Juice. Hermione and Draco had tested it, and disturbingly, it turned out to be pure urine.

They also found themselves dealing with fights, duels and arguments, in every common room, even one with the Hufflepuffs. People were tense and stressed, and that was never a good thing. They also discovered that many pupils relied on the head boy and girl as sources of comfort. She had to stifle a laugh when she walked into their rooms to find Draco giving a first year girl a tentative hug.

Draco found himself changing, he was becoming so compassionate, so different to who he used to be. And he couldn't say he didn't like the change. People were being nicer to him, and he seemed more popular than ever.

Both Draco and Hermione were dealing with organizing the wedding, writing down the guest list, as replies came back. It seemed that almost everyone had accepted. Draco's mother had written back as well. The owl had come back earlier that day.

_Dear Draco and Hermione,_

_I would love to attend your wedding, but I understand that my presence would not be very nice for many other people, Hermione being one of them. So on these grounds, I realize that I must decline your request to come._

_I have never met Hermione in a normal situation, and I feel like I need to apologize face to face before seeing either of you properly. And I also know that she may well choose to refuse that apology, in which case, I know I deserve it._

_Many Apologies,_

_Narcissa Black._

'Well, I'm writing to her,' exclaimed Hermione on seeing the disappointment on Draco's face.

He looked up in surprise and smiled slightly.

'She has to come, you need family there. I've already forgiven her, and so will everyone else.'

He grinned at this beautiful, single-minded witch, standing in front of him vowing to make sure his mother came to the wedding. He had a wry feeling his mother would be swayed.

So she wrote a carefully drafted reply, saying she had already forgiven Narcissa and it would ruin her big day not to have her at the wedding, Draco looked over her shoulder.

'It would ruin your big day? We don't exaggerate much, do we?'

She smiled and looked at him.

'It would ruin mine, because it would ruin yours.'

He pulled her into a cuddle and kissed her forehead. He felt so much for this woman; it was incomprehensible that her day be ruined. That would make her sad, a feeling that she should never feel.

The church was already sorted out, and the reception was being organized. They had decided to rent a function room in a hotel, open bar, even though Hermione's family were not big drinkers.

Everything seemed to be falling into place; there was only one thing that blighted their lives. Ron. He was becoming worse, more erratic, and ruder. Even Hermione was struggling to find excuses for him anymore.

Every day seemed to be a battle with him, and he was angry. Lavender was still furious with him, as was everyone in Gryffindor. Harry had refused to let him in the dormitory, because he said until he promised to apologize to Hermione, and apologize to everyone else he had hurt, he wasn't fit to sleep amongst them. So Ron was sleeping on a sofa in the common room.

None of the pupils were talking to him, none except little Marianne Cares, who he had originally decided to go to the ball with, but then dumped her for Lavender. But even she was beginning to grow angry with Ron. Hermione had always been very kind and helpful to her, and Ron was often mean and loud and boisterous.

It all came to a head the following day.

Hermione and Draco were sitting beside the fire with Harry and Luna, talking about Hogwarts, the wedding, and other oddities that Luna had shared much to everyone's amusement.

Ron was sitting on a chair nearby, and when Marianne came in – he had told her the password before – he waved. She smiled softly and ambled over towards him, and he pushed her down on his knee. I say pushed, because Marianne didn't want to sit there. She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her.

'Ron, let me go!'

Hermione looked up but all she saw was Marianne and Ron sitting together.

'OK, lets go upstairs,' Ron grinned.

'No, I don't want to. I want to stay here with everyone else.'

'But you need to be fucked by a big, bad boy like me Marie,' he smirked again.

'What! No I don't. I don't want that from anyone,' she gasped loudly.

The group beside the fire had noticed now that something was going on and were approaching as Marianne stood up.

'What's going on here?' Draco asked.

'Nothing, piss off,' spat Ron.

'What on Earth?' Hermione whispered to Draco.

'Marianne, a guy has needs, you spend time with me and then won't let me fuck you? Bitch, what is wrong with you? Inbred mudblood.'

And with a sharp crack he slapped her face and then promptly spat in it.

Draco stepped in quickly, pulled Ron roughly away, whilst Harry and Hermione sat Marianne down and comforted her. Hermione was struggling to see how badly he had treated this girl. He was not going to get away with this. She marched over, and glared at him.

Draco smirked; Ron was in for it now.

'You just made a little girl cry, are you proud of yourself? Dickhead.'

'Well, little miss slut, you can't be proud of yourself either, looking like that.'

'I'm not the ugly one Ron, you look like an explosion in a pizza factory.'

'Well, you are fat, and at least I have a big dick, unlike your stupid fiancée over there.'

'No, you don't, I've seen it remember, when you were trying it on with Lavender. Its four inches at best, and you were hard, Draco is at least twice that. And I'm not fat either. You are, scoffing down your food like there's no tomorrow. You make me sick.'

'Well, just looking at your face makes me sick.'

'Well don't fucking look at it then.'

That shocked everyone, no one expected Hermione to swear.

'See, not quite the good girl everyone thinks you are? Stupid bitch.'

He didn't see or hear it coming, but he certainly felt it, she had punched him in the face.

She turned around to see everyone clapping. She blushed, tears threatening but not quite coming out.

Draco looked at her and pulled her closely into a hug. She had finally told him where to go. And he had never been more proud of her.

He looked over shoulder and saw Ron raising his wand. He pushed Hermione out of the way as an unforgivable curse shot over their shoulders and hit the wall. A giant hole in the wall was what was left of his murderous attempt.

The common room suddenly quietened as everyone turned to look at Ron, and then they heard the opening of the portrait, and saw Professor McGonogall and Kingsley walk through. Ropes shot out of Kingsley's wand and wound themselves around Ron.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, can you come to my office please,' their headteacher asked gently.

Hermione was terrified she was in trouble, and Draco, knowing that she wasn't, held her hand tightly in his, giving her the reassurance she sought.

When they reached the office, Professor McGonogall smiled gently at her, and motioned for them to sit.

'Professor, I'm really sorry.'

'Miss Granger, he deserved what he got, you're not in any trouble at all. He is, but only if you will prosecute this time.'

This time, Draco spoke.

'Hermione, you've seen how he treated Marianne, and that is better than he's treated you. I really want you to press charges, please, because he's going to kill you otherwise.'

'Miss Granger, that was the killing curse he shot at you, had he not missed, you would be dead.'

Fear grew in Hermione's eyes. The light honey was replaced by deep, serious amber. Draco knew she was scared now, he also knew that she was angry. For six years he had seen nothing but that look. Now, it seemed distant, fresh and all together more fearsome.

'I'll press charges.'

Hermione finally gave into the tears and Draco pulled her onto his knee as she snuggled into him.

The headteacher looked at these two pupils in front of her and saw the true, unadulterated love between them. They truly were soulmates.

Draco looked up into Professor McGonogalls eyes, asking a question without words. She nodded in reply, yes they could go now.


	59. Wow!

Wow – Chapter Fifty-Nine

This chapter made me cry, and I was writing it. How sad does that make me? It isn't a sad chapter, in my eyes at least, it's a very happy chapter. So, it all belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot, its all mine – plus any new characters, they all belong to me as well. Hint Hint.

The news that Ronald Weasley had been sent to Azkaban awaiting trial had shot around the school like a bullet. Ginny seemed pretty upset about it, and whilst she wasn't exactly best friends with Hermione, she didn't seem to be holding her responsible either.

Hermione was overwhelmed by the amount of attention she was receiving, and Draco was being very protective of her. He gave a third year a detention with Filch for daring to ask her about Ron. Everyone seemed to back off after that.

The seventh years were stressed too. Whilst the rest of the school was quieter than usual, with their end of year exams taking place and OWLS being held, seventh years were holding their breaths, waiting for their results to arrive.

They were due tomorrow and Hermione was even quieter than usual. She had become somewhat withdrawn since Ron attempted to kill her. So Draco had decided to take her down to Hogsmede. She always loved going down there, and it always cheered her up.

So when they were both ready, adorned with summer robes and muggle clothes, they set off towards the village. When they arrived, they went into the three broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer for Draco and water for Hermione, and a slice of Rosmerta's fantastic pie each. He looked into her eyes and noticed, yet again, how beautiful she was, but there was something else there, something secret.

'Draco, I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure if you are going to be very happy.'

'I'll always be here for you, you know that.'

He was feeling quite worried now, there was something troubling her.

'Draco, I'm pregnant.'

He gasped in shock, before smiling and laughing outloud. She looked pleased at this, but also slightly shocked, it seemed that she had been anticipating a rather different reaction.

'I am so happy, Hermione, how? When did you find out?'

'I wasn't feeling very well a few days ago, after the ball, so I went to Madam Pomfrey. In the wizarding world, it seems that you can detect pregnancy only hours after it happens. And apparently, I've been pregnant since the day that Ron saw us having sex.'

Draco grasped her hands in his, over the table and gasped in shock.

'You mean that bastard saw me get you pregnant. Brilliant,' he laughed.

'Very funny, I still can't believe it. We're going to have a baby in February. I'm going to look so fat going down the aisle.'

'No you won't, you'll look beautiful. You always do.'

She smiled and they paid the bill, before walking back up to Hogwarts. There were so many people who they wanted to know, Hermione's mother being one of them.

They went up to her office, and knocked politely on the door. She answered and smiled when she saw them. She ushered them in and motioned for them to sit down on her sofas.

Her living room slash office was very nice, a desk to one side whilst a rug and a lounge set ruled over the other side, next to the fire.

'Professor Granger, Hermione and I, we have great news,' smiled Draco.

'Call me Claire, please. And why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be a grandmother?'

'Because you are,' laughed Hermione.

'Wow, when is it due?'

'February, the 4th, or round that date.'

She hugged her mother, tears in both of their eyes. Draco looked on, with happiness, months ago, he would've scoffed such a scene, but then again, last year, he would have rather died than get Hermione pregnant or marry her or do anything with her. Well, things change.

'Have you thought about names?'

'Erm… not yet Mum, I only just told Draco. And we'll only know the sex of the baby in a few weeks.'

'Oh, that's quick, I'm taking it as one of those wizarding things.'

'Yeah,' Draco laughed, 'You still fascinated by quidditch?'

'Yes, very much so, I still don't understand how it goes so fast.'

Everyone laughed at this and then Hermione and Draco left for Lunch in the hall.


	60. Results

Results - Chapter Sixty

I just noticed what chapter I'm up to, and that is really weird, considering I figured this story would be about twenty chapters. I guess I overshot it a bit… But anyway, the story is almost done, so I reckon it'll be over at about Chapter Seventy. At the moment, I'm still unsure where to end this – at the wedding? Last day of term? And I don't do epilogues either, they annoy me, I will probably just write a sequel if people want one, however I am already working on a novel for publication – fingers crossed – so I'm struggling to find time at the moment. Plus on Thursday I go back to working my arse off – nightmare! So usual disclaimer applies, but I'm not sure if I can just say that so I'll do another one. All of this is JK Rowlings' except the plot (not that there really is one…) and the new character.

Draco was over the moon with the fact that Hermione was pregnant, and Harry almost cried with happiness when he found out. Ginny seemed pleased for them and Neville did cry. Professor McGonogall sent them a card and Professor Slughorn said he would make them as much sleep potion as they needed.

But Hermione was less than pleased at Draco's over protectiveness, she was only a week pregnant and she was already being followed around by large Slytherins such as Goyle and Blaise. They always had their wands drawn and kept offering to carry her and her stuff. It was getting rather frustrating, but things finally got to a head when Goyle attempted to follow her into the toilet.

She marched to the Great Hall, where she knew Draco was sitting, and tapped him impatiently on the shoulder.

He turned around, scowl turning to a smile as he saw whom it was, but looked less pleased at the fact that steam was almost coming out of her ears.

'Hello Baby, what's wrong?'

'You are what's wrong Draco. People following me wherever I go, and I mean wherever, stop being so overprotective. Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby, and I've done much more dangerous things than walk around a school.'

'I know, I'm just worried Hermione, about you and the baby; I just want you to be safe. And I can't be with you all the time.'

Hermione's voice raised, and heads started to turn.

'I can defend myself Draco, I'm not completely incapable.'

Harry came over quickly, sensing that Draco was about to get killed by his angry fiancée.

'I know Hermione, and I'm sorry, I just didn't think.'

She smiled at this humble apology and sat down next to him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. No one had ever seen Hermione calm down that quickly. And she was pregnant. Draco had to be doing something special. He needed to know how to do that, because all though he had never been in very deep shit with Hermione, he always seemed to be there when other people were.

He walked back to the Gryffindor table in shock. He sat down but was shocked by the sudden swoop of owls into the hall. This wasn't normal owl post, these birds were official, vicious looking birds.

Hermione went pale, realizing that these had to be the NEWT results. Her bird lifted a leg, waiting to be freed from her heavy list. She untied it and opened the envelope.

_Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Enclosed are your NEWT results. The scoring is as follows._

_Passing Grades: O – Outstanding, E – Exceeds Expectations, A – Acceptable_

_Failing Grades: P – Poor, D – Dreadful, T –Troll_

_Each Pass counts as one NEWT, an O with Distinction counts as two:_

_Transfiguration – O with Distinction_

_Charms – O with Distinction_

_Potions – O with Distinction_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – E_

_Ancient Runes – O with Distinction_

_Numerology – O_

_Muggle Studies – O with Distinction _

_Herbology – O_

_Arithmacy – O with Distinction_

_History of Magic – O with Distinction_

_Astronomy – O_

_Total NEWTS: 18 – Incredible, world record I believe_

She gasped in shock and smiled broadly. No one in history had ever gotten this many NEWTS. She looked at Draco who was smiling as he read her results over her shoulder.

'Swap?'

He nodded, so she read his results.

_Each Pass counts as one NEWT, an O with Distinction counts as two:_

_Transfiguration – O with Distinction_

_Charms – O with Distinction_

_Potions – O with Distinction_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – E_

_Ancient Runes – O_

_Numerology – O_

_Muggle Studies – O with Distinction _

_Herbology – O_

_Arithmacy – O with Distinction_

_History of Magic – O_

_Astronomy – O_

_Total NEWTS: 16 – Very Commendable Indeed_

She smiled broadly. They had both done so well. She rushed over to the Gryffindor table to see how Harry, Luna and Ginny had done.

'So, how did you guys do?'

'12,' Harry seemed pleased, he had gotten a distinction in DADA, obviously.

'12,' Luna smiled, a distinction in Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.

Only Ginny seemed rather downtrodden, Hermione sat next to her and asked about her.

'Hermione, I only got eight.'

Ginny ran from the hall, dropping her results on the way.

Hermione picked them up, and there were no Outstandings, no Exceeds Expectations, all Ginny had gotten were Acceptables. It was a shame, but Hermione knew that Ginny should have worked harder.

Harry and Luna were looking at each other, not sure what to say, but then Harry asked Hermione a question that she had been bursting to tell them.

'So, how many did you get?'

'18.'

'Wow! Hermione, no one had ever got that many have they? Even Dumbledore…'

'Yes, that's right Mr. Potter, not even Dumbledore got that many, so there is to be a special ceremony at the Graduation. I believe Hermione is entitled to a seat on the Wizengamot.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

And with that, Professor McGonogall walked off whilst four teenagers stared after her.


	61. The Wrath of Mrs Weasley

The Wrath of Mrs. Weasley – Chapter Sixty-One

Okay, so now I'm gonna try and do a chapter a week, after all, I gave you 60 in two days! I know where I'm going to end this, and I would also like to be given some ideas for baby names please, I have a few in mind;

Girl – Lily, Beth, Rachael

Boy – Lucas, Oscar, Peter

Which ones do you like best?

Also, I have to write yet another disclaimer =T, all of this belongs, sadly, to JK Rowling, I just take her characters, put them in my own little world and then write far too many disclaimers to be normal, also, please tell me if I have to write a disclaimer per chapter?

Ginny wasn't seen again that day, according to Lavender and Parvati, she was lying in her bed crying, Hermione would see her, but figured her presence would harm their friendship, seeing as she had scored so well in her NEWTS.

Hermione was sitting outside, next to the lake, her head resting on Draco's lap; a picnic was being eaten, now onto dessert, where Draco was slowly feeding Hermione strawberries and spoonfuls of yogurt.

Harry and Luna were cuddled up further down the lake, enjoying a fairly heavy snogging session, whilst other students paired off or squared off, feet in the lake. All was good, until Professor McGonogall came over.

She wondered straight over to where Draco and Hermioine were sitting, cuddled up, and Draco decided to stop feeling her bum, you never knew what the headmistress would say…

She smiled gently,

'I don't mean to interrupt for long Mr. Malfoy, don't worry, I just came over to tell you both that Mr. Weasley's trial is set for Friday. Two days from now, tomorrow, you will take the knight bus, as I believe apparating isn't the best thing to do for a pregnant woman – and floo, well, its floo. Can I trust you to inform Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood and Marianne?'

Draco nodded.

'Of course,' he said.

As McGonogall wondered off again, he noticed that there was a new colour in Hermione's eyes. A cloudy amber, a sad amber. He pulled her into his body, whilst he looked over to Harry, who nodded to say he had heard and would tell the others.

Draco was quite worried as to how Hermione was going to cope, he didn't want unnecessary stress for the baby, because Merlin knows what could happen!

He put his hands on her stomach, his arms wrapped around her, feeling their child. He waved his wand at the picnic, and together they walked back inside, towards their rooms, Draco wanted to talk to her, and reassure her.

They reached the rooms, Hermione still looked so desperate and isolated, he gently kissed her soft pink lips and her pale, smooth neck. She moaned into the kiss, her eyes glinting with mischief, the mischief that generally led to Draco having a _very_ good time.

His lips teased over hers, causing delectable little shivers to travel down her spine. One of his hands meandered to the nape of her neck and massaged the muscles there, causing her to moan into his mouth. She arched into his hand, luxuriating in his touch.

He gently pulled off her shirt, and unclasped her bra, throwing them into a distant corner, he took a perky tip into his mouth, licking in circles, at varying speeds, teasing the other with his fingers.

She was moaning, and bucking slightly, as her pulled off her jeans and knickers, she was finally naked, and she was very quickly repaying the favour. She put herself on her knees and slowly licked up his shaft, sucking the head of his big cock.

She teased the back of his dick, rubbing his balls gently, whilst keeping pressure at the base, ensuring he wouldn't come yet, whilst also making him yell out with pleasure at her pleasuring him, she released her pressure and took his cock into her soft, warm mouth.

He was coming already, he took himself out of her mouth and aimed for her breasts, she grinned, pre cum around her soft, sinful lips, waiting for the present she would be getting so soon…

He exploded as she wanked his base. The white, creamy fluid dripped down her chest, he stared into her hungry eyes, watched her perfect little mouth form a soft 'O' shape. He winked sexily.

Her chocolate eyes darkened with sheer hunger. He lifted her up by her thighs and she wrapped them about his middle as her arms did the same around his neck. Their eyes locked and without a word, he pressed into her.

She was moaning loudly, he groaning - both gasping with joy as he reached the most sensitive spot.

She tightened around him, yet he continued thrusting. He was losing control; his thrusts were becoming uneven and varied in strength, he wanted her like this all the time, and she had given herself to him. He was the luckiest man on Earth, and as their come mixed inside of her, he kissed her softly, showing his love.

Later that evening, they were eating their dinner, when a slightly ill looking owl, which many recognized as the Weasley owl, Errol, landed on a quiche, and began pecking at the bread plate.

Attached to its leg was a letter, Ginny opened it, and as she read, tears filled her eyes. She dropped the letter, and ran out of the hall. Hermione walked over, and picked up the letter, and followed her out of the hall, Draco right behind her. Her eyes read through the letter, tears pricked her eyes, she now knew why Ginny was so upset.

'Bloody Hell! That is harsh…,' exclaimed Draco.

_Ginerva Weasley,_

_I got your letter about your performance in your NEWTS. Myself and your father are not pleased, you have disappointed your family, and we want to let you know that you are hereby disowned, at least Ronald has some self respect, and he stands up for what he believes is right._

_Don't bother writing back,_

_Molly Weasley._

They found Ginny in an empty classroom, sitting, huddled up in the corner, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her usually perfectly made up face and hair was blurred and hanging around her face.

Draco hovered by the door, not sure what to do, whilst Hermione took a far more active approach by sitting next to her, and wrapping her arms around her. She put the letter in front of them, Ginny staring at it.

With a sharp flick of her wand, the note was burning, the flames strong and bright, and within seconds, all that was left was a pile of ashes. Ginny smiled softly through her tears, hugged Hermione back and blew the pile of ashes, scattering them everywhere.

'I can still qualify for a fair few jobs.'

'Yes, you can, and the good ones as well! Anyway, I heard you wanted to open a clothing and beauty shop in Diagon Alley?'

'I do, I will, when I save the money up.'

'How much will you need to get?'

'Probably about 3000 galleons… but I think I'm going to apply for a loan.'

'No need, I have no need for the money, and look how successful your brothers have been, I can set you up. You deserve it!'

Ginny looked at Hermione, and hugged her hard, Draco smiled surveying the scene. Hermione always knew what to do, and he told her so as they walked back to their rooms to pack for the trial.

They got their suitcases, the muggle ones, since they had elected to stay in a nice muggle hotel, in the center of London, they would also need muggle clothes, and this time, Draco picked for both of them, he had a little surprise for Hermione, and he wanted it to remain a surprise until tomorrow evening.

He packed muggle clothes for both, and two black robes with skirt and shirt for Hermione and trousers, shirt and tie for him. Then he opted for his midnight black dress robes, and a sexy blue pair for her. He placed his present in his case and then they retired to bed.


	62. The Knight Bus

The Knight Bus – Chapter Sixty-Two

Please Review! I feel happy when I read them, and it inspires me to write more, I don't even mind if you don't like it, constructive criticism is fair enough =) And as usual, this isn't mine… or is it? No. Its not. Its Ms. Rowlings. Only the non-existent plot is mine – ALL MINE!

They woke up early the next morning, and showered and put on some clothes, Hermione dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She was devastated to discover that she had to put a sizing spell on them, her tummy had grown.

Draco discovered her, tears in her eyes, standing naked in front of the mirror with her arms hiding her stomach. He walked over and put his arms round her, and asked her what was wrong.

'I'm disgusting! I'm fat, you don't want to marry someone as fat as me!'

'Hermione! Your gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, amazing – and I wouldn't give you up for the world. And if I'm honest, I can't wait till the four month mark, when I got tons of sex from a sexy pregnant woman, who happens to be my amazing fiancée,' he grinned.

They met up with Harry and Luna at breakfast, Draco ensuring that Hermione ate at least some toast, knowing she would probably lose it on the journey, but she needed to eat all the same.

Marianne met up with them at Hogsmede Station, and all were shocked at the sight of a giant purple bus standing right in front of them, with a bored looking man staring at them.

'Hello, my name is Stan Shunpike. I will be your conductor this morning. Welcome to the knight bus.'

They paid eleven sickles each and a bit extra for blanket and a hot water bottle. Draco wanted to make sure Hermione stayed warm. The baby might not like the knight bus. Hell, who was he kidding? Of course the baby wouldn't like the knight bus. Who did?

They were soon rushing around. Hermione giggled at the weird talking head inside the drivers cabin. It was like a Jamaican meeting Lenny Henry. Yes. That disturbing. The driver, Ernie, looked like the outcome of mating Professor Tralawney and Dumbledore and managing to get the worst features of both.

'Elmont Gardens, Wales – Madam Brackelhurst, that's you!'

A tiny old lady toddled off the bus, complete with a krup on a leash.

'Next Stop, Knockturn Alley.'

They were off again, Luna was reading the Quibbler calmly, Harry looked freaked out, Marianne was being sick on Stan's shoes and Draco was fussing over Hermione who was glaring at him, demanding that he let her face forward because if she threw up, she was aiming in his direction.

Draco shut up quickly.

They stopped at Knockturn Alley, and a small man, looking very much like Mundungus gave the group a nod and trooped off, with a large pile of cauldrons levitated behind him.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, stolen cauldrons were not a good sign. She made to say something, but quickly sat down at the smell of a hag coming aboard.

Stan, always the gentleman, was actually spraying deodorant after her. Poor woman…

'Christ, she stinks! Next stop, Daryl Hotel, yes, this is where the war hero's will be staying for the next few days.'

This last was met by glares from the groups, privacy levels were going to be low then…

The knight bus finally pulled up, and Hermione and Draco got off first, Draco carrying the luggage, then Harry staggered out, followed by Luna falling off the bus because she was still reading the Quibbler, and then Marianne practically crawled out, with a fairly green tinge to her.

The Knight Bus shot off as they wondered into the reception and were allocated the keys. As they went to the third floor in the left, Draco and Luna played the 'hilarious' game, which has no name, but I think I can describe it to you.

Its basically where, usually small children, but in this case two teenagers who had never encountered such a muggle contraption with lights and sounds and mirrors, decide to press every single button in the lift. What fun!

Hermione and Harry dragged their partners out of the lift, Marianne giggling a little behind. The engaged couple opened the door to their room and were delighted. It was painted white, with a black wall and a glass desk with a internet connection. The bed was large and soft, with pillows looking bigger than Professor Tralawneys' eyes.

It was past midday when they began to unpack, Draco stealthily concealing his present for Hermione in the bedside cabinet, he couldn't wait to see her face later!

They met back at the lobby, ready to make their way to the Ministry.


	63. Ministry of Magic

Ministry of Magic – Chapter Sixty-Three

Hmmm, what could that present be? Hope you are liking the story and PLEASE review, I feel silly writing with hardly any review and hugs and cookies to those who have reviewed, and alerted, and favourited, they are amazing people =)

As usual, all belongs to Ms. Rowling, nothing to me except a tiny plot and any new characters, many of which you will meet in the following chapters, enjoy…

The ministry of magic was a short walk from the hotel, and an auror had shown up to escort them, he had a stern face and a don't mess with me expression, but he was to be their guide for the next few days, ensuring they kept out of mischief and didn't get into any trouble.

'This way,' he said in a stern, clear tone.

They arrived through the visitors' entrance, rather than flushing themselves, as this was unnecessary and frankly, a bit weird. The telephone box issued them with badges;

'Hermione Granger, Witness and Pregnant,' she read.

They laughed at this, and carried on down to the ministry, they stepped out of the box and they realized that the ministry had indeed changed since last time.

Last time, everything had been ant-muggle, pro-pureblood, but now it had nothing for purebloods, the hospital fountain was there again, but this time, the statue in the center was of a little girl, in muggle clothes holding the hand of a healer.

They made their way to the wand weighing desk, but they were told they didn't have to bother, much to the annoyance of a large queue of wizards and witches queuing to get theirs checked, but when they saw who it was, they clapped and thanked and one small, bumbling wizard asked for Harry's autograph – and slightly bemused, he gave it.

The auror, Polson Yates, led the way to the legal offices, and into the ornate waiting room for Malfoy's legal minds. They were immediately welcomed by Alistair Thompkins, a highly regarded, yet half-blood wizard.

He shook hands with the men and Luna, then sunk to his knees and kissed Hermione's hand.

'Ms. Granger, or Lady Malfoy, as you will soon be known? I am honoured to meet you.'

He rose slowly, smiling kindly at them all.

'Okay, now that the introductions are over, let's get some coffee, decaf for Ms. Granger Penelope,' he requested his receptionist, 'and discuss how we are going to get this nonce put in Azkaban for good.'

They made their way into his large office, complete with black and glass furniture, and a large bookshelf, that immediately caught Hermione's attention.

'Ah, an eye for books I see,' he handed the book she was reading the spine of to her, 'Legal Matters for the Legal Mind, an excellent book, feel free to take away with you,' he offered.

Then they got down to business.

He sat down behind his desk, conjuring chairs for each of them and an armchair and blanket for Hermione. She blushed appreciatively, and smiled at him.

'The charges made against Mr. Weasley stand as follows – Racial Prejudice, Sexual Assault and Attempted Murder.'

'Sexual Assault?'

'Yes, in the wizarding world, it is possible to prosecute for the way he has spoken to you over the past year, the way he tried to force Ms. Brown into sex and his treatment of Ms. Cares. Its odd for many, but it's a damn good law. The Racial Prejudice is obviously for the way he has treated you Ms. Granger, I was disgusted when I heard. And the attempted murder charge will stick so hard it will be like droobles on a robe, there were about 30 witnesses!'

'What is he looking at then?'

'Well, the average adult would face up to 6 years for the sexual assault, considering it wasn't rape, about 2 years, because now it is taken so seriously, for the racial prejudice and the attempted murder could be up to 10 years. But of course, we have to take into account that he was a war hero, and he is young. To be honest, the length of his sentence will depend on how he appears and we appear in court. He will not look great, I've seen him, so we can make ourselves look good. Also, I had a bit of an idea about your pregnancy Ms. Granger…'

'Yes…?'

'Well, are you showing yet?'

'Slightly, you can't tell in robes very well though.'

'That is why we are going to do something a bit… shall we say tactful? We are going to fit you with tighter robes, and put a slight engorgement charm on your belly. There is nothing illegal about it, but if anyone asks just say it's a big baby! Looks better. And we want you standing up for as long as you can, it will show them that you and your unborn child need safety from him.'

'Good Idea, see! Told you he was a true Malfoy Lawyer!'

'Also, I hear that Ms. Granger, you are to become a member of the Wizengamot? That will also make you seem more esteemed, because class is still power, as is mind. And being engaged to Mr. Malfoy, whilst it may be annoying,' there were laughs to this last, 'will inevitably help you.'

'Thank You, so, when is the trial set?'

'We will meet at this office at ten o'clock tomorrow, please don't be late, and remember to wear tight robes, and the engorgement charm! If there are no further questions, feel free to go enjoy yourselves.'

They stood and shook hands, Alistair yet again kneeling to kiss Hermione's hand. They left the office and were escorted back to the hotel by their auror.


	64. In the Name

In the Name – Chapter Sixty-Four

Many thanks to those who helped me with name choices, I hope you like what I picked! And you know how I said about 70 chapters? Well… it may be a bit longer, and if that disappoints you, I truly am sorry! And the story will end after Graduation, just like all of JK Rowlings Books, I felt I wanted to keep in trend with her style. So as usual, all of this… stuff… belong to Ms. Rowling – she's blonde, she's British – oh, so am I! But she is also the copyright owner, so don't sue me for meddling with her characters =S Enjoy…

They arrived back at the hotel, at about two, and decided to have some time alone before meeting at the lobby to go to a restaurant for dinner. Draco led Hermione upstairs, whilst the others went out to explore muggle London.

They shut the door as he gently kissed her, and softly pushed her down on the bed, she giggled when he stood back and bent over, bum in the air and opened his case. He took out the present and gave it to Hermione.

She looked at it carefully, it was a book, with a brown, ribbed spine and yellowed parchment pages, she opened it gently and looked at the inside cover.

The Book of Wizarding Baby Names

It was the book she had seen at the start of the year, on his shelf. He looked up into her eyes.

'I figured it was about time we thought of some names, because next week, we can find out the sex of our baby, and I'm guessing a lot of the time after that will be taken up with nursery shopping and wedding planning,' he grinned.

She smiled up at him and pulled him down next to her, she gently turned over the page, and they began to flick through, occasionally writing one down on a piece of parchment when it caught their eye.

The names ranged from ridiculous ones like Xandar, which just reminded Hermione of Buffy to very muggle ones like Bob. It really was the perfect thing for them to read right now.

They finally had compiled a list of ten, five boys and five girls.

The first girls name they were drawn to was Beth – meaning promise or vow, this seemed a lovely name, it appealed to them, seeming to provide honesty and trust.

The next girls name was Emma – meaning entire and whole, Draco surprised Hermione by saying that he liked that name, paticuarly because of the Austen novel – Emma. Hermione laughed at him, not even thinking of the fact that he may have read muggle fiction – fiction aimed at women no less!

Then James, the name of Harry's father, so Hermione mainly disregarded this, knowing that Harry, whilst he would not say anything, would probably feel he wanted to call his first son this.

Then they came across two names in quick succession, a girl and a boy – Laura, a latin name – so used in the wizarding world as well, also famed by the wizarding Italian poet – Francesco Petrarca, who wrote many things to a girl named Laura. The boys name was Lucas – another latin name.

Lily was another, Hermione knew that Harry would probably call his first daughter this, but she kept it in mind, having it always been a name that appealed to her, and perhaps as a middle name it would work.

Then came what was probably their favourite male name – Oscar – meaning divine spear, of which the playwright Oscar Wilde was named. Another girls name – Rachael, meaning lamb, or innocence.

The final two male names were named after two of Hermione's late friends. Remus, meaning swiftness, but this name was more for memories than meaning. She missed him, and Tonks. And the other name, as you may have guessed, was Sirius – meaning shining star, and the name of Harry's late godfather, the arrogant, but utterly amazing man who escaped from Azkaban to avenge Harry's father.

'Hermione, are you okay. I know, they were your friends. And I am sorry.'

'Draco, it isn't your fault. They died because of other people, not you. And they died to preserve the world we need, and we now have. They would be so happy if they could see us right now. They would be proud that we have overcome so much. Okay, Sirius might say something, but he always does.'

'Hermione, we still have an hour or two before dinner. I don't suppose you want to do anything a bit less… baby like?'

'Mmmm, I would love too.'

He pulled his robes off, and threw them to the corner of the room, he bent back over her, gently unbuttoning her blouse, and growling as he unclasped her bra, along her large, round breasts, he kissed her neck, then slowly licked her nipples, making short circles, centering and surrounding, she groaned in pleasure.

She sat up and threw off his shirt, mewing over his toned chest – and nibbling her way down, he rolled over, and so she was on top. She unzipped his trousers, and slowly pushed away his tight boxers, revealing his large, striking cock.

She gently massaged his balls, squeezing them a little, her soft hands worked his balls, and then preceded to wank off his prominent cock. She kissed his head, and slowly licked up and down his shaft, he was shivering with pleasure, moaning his name loudly.

He didn't want to come like this though, and he was already so class. The mewing sounds emitting from her were not helping him last longer. He sat up and stripped the rest of her clothes off.

He gently pressed his almost painful cock into her, and thrust into her scorching tightness. She was staring up at him, her big, round honey eyes were dusted with chocolatey lust. He gasped in pleasure, as she tightened around him, but she wasn't coming, she was actually trying to make him cum faster… and it was working. He was so class, he bent over her and kissed her softly, and she moaned his name loudly, and they were done.

An hour later, they were getting ready to go to the restaurant. They had agreed to go to a muggle restaurant, and they were all dressing up nicely for the occasion. Draco was wearing a muggle suit, with a tie that matched his eyes perfectly. His shirt had silver cufflinks, with the Slytherin serpent on them.

Hermione was wearing a black strapless dress, with a simple pair of black pumps; her hair was done in an elegant side bun, with a small diagonal fringe over her right eye. He took her arm and led her down to the reception, where Luna and Harry were already waiting.

Luna was wearing a tight green dress with a sharp line to her breasts, and fell slightly above her knees. Harry was wearing a navy suit, white shirt and a navy tie. His black shoes shined and he had a nervous look on his face. Hermione wondered what was going on.

They met each other and they, Marianne was nervous about the next day and was already fast asleep, left the hotel, walking along the street, towards the center of London. They ended up in the Cinnamon Club, in Westminster.

They arrived and found a table for four, the only free one, thanks to a cancellation. They were very lucky. They sat down, and ordered drinks.

'A bottle of your Chateau Cos d'Estournal 1996, and two waters please.'

Draco had decided not to drink, so Hermione wouldn't feel out of place.

They were handed the menus. The menu was small, yet very nice, and it didn't take long for them to order.

They began to talk, all of them avoiding the following day. Hermione and Draco told them about their afternoon, well, not their sex afternoon, their baby names. They didn't mention his parents names. And together, they finalized the names.

If Draco and Hermione had a boy – his name would be Oscar Remus Malfoy, and if they had a girl, her name would be Beth Malfoy.

Hermione finally cracked over the name Lily.

'Harry, we were wondering, erm, I understand if you say no, but we would be incredibly proud if we had a girl, to give her the middle name Lily, but we wanted to know if that would be okay with you?'

He smiled at them.

'Of course, I am pleased you want too. I think it's a great idea.'

Make that Beth Lily Malfoy.

They ate their meals and paid the bill, and as they were putting on their coats, Hermione noticed Harry checking his pocket and looking relieved. There was something going on.

They made their way back to the hotel, and sat in the hotel lobby for a bit, with some drinks, Harry and Luna were having some juice, whilst Hermione and Draco opted for some tea.

They were just heading upstairs when Hermione turned to look back and noticed Harry wasn't there, nor was Luna. She went back to check, Draco with her and saw him on one knee.

'Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?'

She grinned at him and nodded, too shocked for words. And with that they headed up to bed.


	65. The Trial

The Trial – Chapter Sixty-Five

Thank you so much for your reviews, so what do you think of Luna and Harry? I think they are adorable, way better than Ginny and Harry! Anyway, this chapter will have Ron's Trial in it, so there will be bad language, its rated M for more than one reason you know! All, as usual, belongs to Ms. Rowling, who I am INSANELY jealous of, damn her! Special thanks to IGOTTEAMEDWARD and Obsgurl2134 especially for your continued reviews, because I get all happy when I check my stats and realize I get reviews, and of course thank you to everyone else who reviews, but please, give me more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

They arrived at the ministry early the next morning, the walk there having been taken over by Hermione, Marianne and Luna discussing her ring. It was beautiful, a six claw diamond on a gentle, round white gold ring. It looked very elegant on Luna's finger.

Hermione was going as instructed, tight robes, engorgement charm in place, making her feel even more self conscious than usual, and tight robes, revealing more of her pregnant bump and her engagement ring. Harry and Draco wore their best robes, and Marianne wore her hair in two plaits, making her look cuter and younger if that were at all possible.

They entered the ministry and were immediately escorted up to Alistair's office. He welcomed them all, and they went down to courtroom five, in the lowest depths of the Ministry.

They entered the room, and took their seats, the eyes of around fifty witches and wizards following them. Some they recognized, Griselda Marchbanks for instance, nodded at them as they passed.

The wizengamot were wearing purple robes, with a silver W on the left, Hermione knew that soon she would be sitting up there, wearing those robes, making these massive decisions that would impact on so many peoples lives.

The minister of magic stood.

'We are gathered here today to witness the trial of Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, who is on trial for Racial Prejudice, Sexual Assault and Attempted Murder, he has been in Azkaban awaiting trial. And our witnesses and victims here today are Ms. Hermione Jane Granger, Ms. Marianne Cares, Mr. Harry James Potter, Ms. Luna Lovegood and Mr. Draco Malfoy.'

There was a murmur in the room at the names; they were mostly all big names in the wizarding world, with the exception of Marianne and Luna.

'Bring in Weasley.'

Two guards, wearing robes of black, with fearful expressions on their faces, dragged Ronald into the room, and placed him on the stone chair, where two coils instantly wound themselves around his arms, ensuring he would not move from the spot.

'Mr. Weasley, we will now precede to go over the version of events we have, after which you may tell us your version.'

He grunted.

'On the day in question, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy had just received a reply from his mother, about her attendance to the wedding. Over the past week, Weasley had been sleeping in the common room because none of the other boys would let him in the dormitory due to his behavior towards Ms. Granger and Ms. Brown. Malfoy, Potter, Granger and Lovegood were seated by the common room fire, whilst Weasley and Cares were sitting in a chair near the other corner, when Weasley told her that 'Men have needs, and she had to help him' The group beside the fire had noticed now that something was going on and were approaching as Cares attempted to leave.'

Murmuring.

'They asked what was going on, and Weasley responded 'What is wrong with you? Bitch, what is wrong with you? Inbred mudblood.' He then preceded to slap Ms. Cares' face and this was when Malfoy stepped in, and pulled him away, Ms. Cares was being comforted by the others, but Ms. Granger walked back over, wondering what had really happened and why. There was then an argument in which Miss Granger was called an ugly, fat slut and bitch. She was angry, and punched him. Everyone clapped, and Mr. Malfoy hugged his fiancée. He looked back at Weasley and saw him aim his wand, he pushed Ms. Granger down and the spell went into the wall, where a massive hole was smoking. It has been subsequently proved that this was due to use of the illegal killing curse, Professor Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonogall intercepted as they arrived and took Weasley away.'

'Do the witnesses agree to this version of events,' asked Ms. Hopkirk.

Alistair stood and said 'Yes, they do, on the condition that if needed we will get a chance to explain the other events leading up to this, explaining why so much anger was involved.'

'Condition Granted. Mr. Weasley, do you accept this version of events?'

'No I Bloody Don't!'

'Please, continue.'

'I was sitting there with my girl, Marianne, when we decided to have some fun, and I was teasing her a bit, telling her what we were gonna do, she stands up, ready to go up to the common room to do it, and then them lot come over and start insulting me and grabbing me. Granger is just jealous because I dumped her, and now she has to see me having a good time with other girls. She is a fucking retard. And she punched me and insulted the size of my hot dog, so I had every right to try and curse her. And I missed, so she isn't dead.'

'OBJECTION.'

Everyone was sat shocked at Weasley's version of events. Alistair had stood up, anger fuming from his eyes, Marianne had tears rolling down her cheeks and Hermione was red with annoyance at these lies.

'Ms. Cares, when Weasley refers to you as 'his girl', is this true?'

'No. I felt sorry for him, it has always been my belief that everyone deserves a friend, no matter what, but I was wrong, after what he has done to so many people, he doesn't deserve a friend. His family, I think, they are sitting over there, supporting their son, but they abandoned their daughter, because she didn't do as well in her NEWTS as expected. Well, I think that is very unfair, because she tried, she doesn't hurt people like him, and yet they don't stick with her, do they?'

'Very astute, and Ms. Granger, were you jealous of the 'other girls' and did you insult Weasley's…. hot dog?'

'No, of course not, Ronald and myself were never a couple, as other people will confirm, and as for the size of his… hot dog as he so, maturely, puts it, well, myself and Draco saw him, attempting to have sex with Lavender Brown, obviously, he did not succeed, and he insulted Draco's first, which is totally out of order, seeing as he hasn't seen it. And he is just a really troubled, angry guy.'

She had stood up to speak, revealing her large baby bump, and several people were pointing, eyes wide. Some more shot glares at Weasley.

'Miss Granger, you're pregnant?'

'Yes, I am,' she said puzzled.

'Were you pregnant at the time of attack?'

'Yes, I was, but I didn't know.'

'The thing is, as I am sure your legal team is now realizing, as truth dawns on their faces, that as Mr. Weasley shot a killing curse at you, he could have killed both of you, therefore a new charge has been brought. Mr. Weasley, you are now being prosecuted for double attempted murder.'

The anger on his face outlined his features, Hermione looked at him for the first time since he came into court. His usual bright red hair was greasy, matted and too long to be normal. His pale face was grubby with dirt and sweat and he had sprouted a fair few spots. His jumper was torn, the W was black with dirt, and the worrying thing is, it had once been maroon.

Behind him sat two people, Molly and Arthur Weasley, though Arthur looked as though he could think of about a thousand things he would rather be doing than this, whilst Molly looked angry, tears in her eyes, glaring at Hermione paticuarly.

The Minister stood once again.

'Mr. Weasley, whom is your lawyer?'

'I want to defend myself, is that a problem?'

'Proceed.'

Everyone looked at the dirty man sitting in the chair. He smiled, manically and started.

'Everyone knows, that to use the killing curse on a human, is illegal, yeah? Well, its not as if that is a human, neither of them. That bitch over there was mine, and it turns out she allowed someone else to get her egged up. They are mudbloods, sluts… everything. They deserve to die, she teased me, she strung me along. Malfoy, walking round the school like he owns the place, he is finished. Death Eater Scum. But I'd rather be a death eater than a mudblood, so I don't know why he's engaged to that ugly cow.'

Shocked faces all round as the Wizengamot became stern at the insults this boy was throwing around. Draco's face was hard; chin set, eyes gleaming with anger. How dare this reject insult his fiancée and unborn child?

Meanwhile, Weasley's dad had his head in his hands, so ashamed at what his son was saying. So ashamed, he stood up, and walked out of the court, with a polite nod to Hermione and Draco. Molly glared after him, and remained seated, in support of her youngest son.

But he hadn't finished.

'If you put me in Azkaban, you are ruining the wizarding world by allowing these… things to run freely. I did most of the work last year, but they get most of the attention. That isn't fair.'

'Finished?'

The minister was angry.

'Yeah. I'm not going to Azkaban.'

Alistair stood up, and replied to this last.

'You are actually. My clients are going to tell you why what he said is untrue, giving you detail that not everyone knows. And whilst we understand that this will obviously be leaked, it will be worth it to get this… this, mistake, in Azkaban. So, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please, was this man the hardest worker last year, when you battled Tom Riddle and won?'

'No,' said Harry, 'he certainly was not. He left, for months, he abandoned us, and we almost died, then he comes back, and wants to be forgiven instantly. We let him back, because we are good friends, and then, I see him at the start of the Battle of Hogwarts, and he tried to kiss Hermione, it was obvious she wasn't enjoying it, but he still kissed her. Personally, without him, I think we could've ended the war a lot quicker. This man is the reason why so many people died. Stand united? We all told him to, but he didn't listen. He stood apart. He ate all the food, he took all the things, and then he left. So was he the hardest worker? No way, that was Hermione. She worked so hard, she is the person behind Riddle's defeat.'

Silence. Deafening Silence.

'Ms. Granger, is this true, he left you?!'

'Yes. It is. He made us suffer because he was selfish.'

She said this, pain obvious in her voice, hands on her stomach, protecting her baby from that monster.

'Right. I think we have so much evidence, far too much actually, it is time for the Wizengamot to make their decision. Remember, some of the witnesses are very credible, we have the two saviors of the wizarding world, one of which will be joining the Wizengamot next year, Miss Granger. And Mr. Malfoy, someone who rose above his father, being a good man. Go, you have 30 minutes. Court will recommence then.'

The group stood, and looked at each other. Alistair took them down to the ministry of magic canteen. It was a massive room, with floor to ceiling windows on the side, each displaying a different sort of weather, the floor was green marble, much like the rest of the ministry.

They grabbed trays and moved along the massive queue, Draco was piling so much on Hermione's tray, and she could hardly lift it. She had chips, chicken, salad and pumpkin juice. They paid, and sat on a bench.

The giant clock above the kitchens informed them that they had just ten minutes to eat before going back to hear the result. It was a nerve wracking ten minutes.

They made their way back to the courtroom, took their seats.

Not long after, the Wizengamot took their seats. Their faces, were supposed to be impassive but of course showed emotion, were slight smiles, and one witch aimed a wave at Hermione.

The minister stood up, and Ron looked at him, confidence in his face, he had sat there for half an hour, not getting a break – but Hermione had no pity.

'Have the Wizengamot come to a decision?'

'Yes. We have elected, as is the norm, to make individual sentences, and explain them.'

Alistair looked confident; this idiot was going to Azkaban.

'For the attempted murder of Ms. Granger, he is sentenced to 10 years imprisonment. For the second charge of attempted murder, we give him 7 years imprisonment. For the racial prejudice, we give him a lower sentence than usual because we feel he has some possible mental problems, but if need be, in the future when released he continues this behavior, we will sentence him more time, we give 4 years. We also charge him with sexual harassment, and he gets 4 years.'

'Mr. Weasley, you have been sentenced to twenty-five years in Azkaban, no bail chance. Take him away.'

Hermione, tears running down her face, collapsed into a hug with Draco, whilst everyone else shook Alistair's hand.

They left the ministry and were welcomed by the wizarding press, getting pictures of the group, especially of Hermione and Draco, her pregnancy was going to be big news in the wizarding world. As was her engagement, they had kept it reasonably quiet. Well, it was going to be BIG news.

They raced back to the hotel, they had planned to stay an extra day in London, but they felt no need. They wanted to get back to Hogwarts and share the good news. But of course, this meant the Knight Bus Again…

Right, a longer chapter! But was it any good? Tell me what you think of Ron's sentence please!


	66. Words and Wonder

Words and Wonder – Chapter Sixty-Six

The first part of this chapter isn't really a massive part of the plot, I just really fancied doing some journalism… as I should really be doing daily, but no one minds! I'm currently coming up with a plot for another novel – a Hermione/Harry novel, but I want to know before I get stuck with the plot, whether you will want a sequel to this one, as this ends before they get married and have the baby and get jobs. Tell me if you want a sequel, and I'll do one! I enjoy it too much… anyway, all belongs to Ms. Rowling… lucky sod.

Stepping into the Knight Bus, heads rose, Stan stepped out and took their bags.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, I will be your conductor for this afternoon.'

They paid for themselves and blankets and a sick bucket for Marianne, she hated this stupid bloody bus. They sped off again.

'So, happy with that Baby Girl?'

She giggled at this use in a public place.

'Yes I certainly am, less pleased by the hoards of cameras outside though, that is going to create a lot of news.'

'Yeah, but I think it will be fairly supportive of us.'

She smiled and cuddled into him, waiting for Madam Marchbanks to hobble off the bus, sick running down her front. Nice…

They arrived at Hogwarts quickly, and just felt like sleeping for the rest of the afternoon, but they made their way down to the Hall for Dinner, sitting on the Slytherin table, next to Blaise and Pansy.

All of a sudden, about twenty owls seemed to swoop down on them, a couple aiming for the Gryffindor table, but a majority for the Slytherin. Attatched were copies of tomorrows press and magazines.

They picked them up, with the help of Blaise and Pansy and took them up to the heads common room, intending to find out what they were about. Hermione picked up a copy of Witch Weekly, and saw the front page.

There she was, one hand on her large stomach and Draco holding her other tightly in his, and they were smiling at the camera. She turned to the article, and read outloud.

'As they stepped out of the ministry today, after welcoming the deserving verdict of 25 years of Azkaban for Mr. Ronald Weasley, and possibly also celebrating the even larger amount of money in their accounts, Mr. Malfoy, and his fiancée Miss. Granger waved and smiled at the press before returning back to Hogwarts.

As you can see, the war hero has either gained a bit too much weight in a very odd way, or is a few months pregnant, we here at Witch Weekly, spoke to some of her friends in connection with this.

Ginny Weasley, who has disowned her parents and brother after the way they have treated her friends, spoke to us very highly of the pair.

'They are true soulmates, you can see it, the way the look at each other, they sometimes finish off each others sentences, but even when you are around them, you can feel the love emanating from them. And their baby will be, as I'm sure you agree, one of the best witches or wizards the world has seen, coming from those two!'

We here at Witch Weekly, wish this adorable couple all the best of luck.

Article by Rita x

Turn to Page 5 for a Renewed List of the Most Eligible Wizarding Bachelors.'

Draco laughed at that.

It turned out that the press had been amazingly complimentary, loving the couple, the engagement and the baby. Hermione had her check up tomorrow, so they caught some sleep, ready for the nurse to say they didn't get enough in the morning.

And they were right. As they made their way into the hospital wing, at nine o clock the next morning, she immediately commented on sleep, Hermione ignored this and waited for instructions.

'Just lie down on the bed dear, are you sure you want him here?'

'Yeah, he is the dad after all,' she laughed.

'As I'm sure you know Hermione, in muggle hospitals, they use ultrasound?'

She nodded.

'Well, we do in the wizarding world as well, so can you take off your robe and unbutton your shirt please.'

The curtains zoomed shut magically, as Draco 'helped' her take off her shirt.

Madam Pomfrey then poured a gooey like substance onto Hermione's tummy, and wheeled an odd looking contraption, with a screen next to her, she took the round plastic tip and pressed it gently to the goo, and the screen magically went to life.

It was in black and white, but the image was good, and she finally, after a few anxious seconds, caught the baby, it was a good size, and its heart was beating normally.

'Do you want to know the sex of the baby?'

They nodded, delighted at the sight of their baby.

'Well, I can tell you, that it's a boy. And a very nice one at that, do you have a name?'

'Oscar Remus Malfoy,' they said together.

She gave them a still of their baby, the perfect child, and they practically ran to their next class, hoping to show Harry and Blaise before the teacher got there.


	67. Craving Words

Craving Words – Chapter Sixty-Seven

Mmmm… so, this chapter is going to carry things along a bit, because soon it's Graduation. So, enjoy – and of course, as usual, as the last 66 chapter have informed you… everything belongs to Ms. Rowling, no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Their friends were astounded at the baby in Hermione, and the teachers were all trying to make her life easier as the bump grew – it was turning out to be quite big, and bear in mind that this is fairly early in her term, but Draco assured her that he had been a big baby, so she wasn't too worried.

The only thing that bothered her was that she had to eat three meals a day, otherwise it wasn't good for the baby, and she had never enjoyed breakfast. But Draco wouldn't let her go to lessons until she had eaten some cereal and juice at least, but there was another bad side to this, it was making her ill.

She was sure it was the breakfast, but he was sure it was the morning sickness kicking in. So they asked Madam Pomfrey, who told them it was probably a mix of both, and not to worry about it.

Hermione and Draco were both content with her pregnancy, and now the threat of Ron was gone, they were enjoying their final weeks a lot more. Hermione was called into McGonogalls office early on Monday morning, Draco to go with her.

They sat by the fire, and waited.

'Thanks for coming by, this is pretty urgent stuff. Graduation is next week, we only have two weeks left of school, and Hermione, we need you to do a speech, you are this years Valedictorian and both of you need to plan this, ensure people know the date, and people know they can get their gowns from the school and stuff. Also, we traditionally have a dinner afterwards, so this is all for you to plan as you did such a good job with the Leaver's Ball.'

Hermione grinned, as Draco laughed.

'God, don't remind us, only two weeks left. Don't want to leave really!'

'Well, we always need teachers,' the headmistress said seriously. 'Go and see some of the world, then come back to Hogwarts if you want. I know that Hermione would be a fantastic History of Magic teacher, and you Mr. Malfoy can take over for Transfiguration anytime!'

They smiled and nodded in appreciation of the idea. Then they headed up to their common room to write out the notices for the common rooms.

'We should probably make a list so they can write down who is coming or not, so we know how many chairs to put out.'

'Yeah, I suppose,' said Hermione softly.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Nothing…' she sighed at the look Draco gave her, 'just, their were already special arrangements being made so my Dad could go to my graduation, but, he can't.'

'It's okay you know. To miss him. It's natural, and he won't ever leave you, he will always be there when you need him, and your mum is already here! How amazing is that?'

She nodded, her eyes were a little wet, but she smiled at him and he drew her into a hug, they could stick up the paper later, his fiancée needed to be comforted.

A few minutes later, he felt her smile a bit into his chest, and he looked down at her, still softly rubbing the small of her back. She softly mewed, and smiled at him. She looked fantastic.

'Do you want anything?'

'Actually, I really fancy some cheese… are you coming?'

He sighed, and got up with her, and they headed down to the kitchens. After Tickling the pear, Winky walked up and asked them what she could get them.

'I was wondering whether you have port salut and hovis crackers? It's a muggle thing though.'

'Winky knows these kitchens inside out, and we don't have these things. Is there anything else Winky could get you?'

'Oh, no thank you Winky.'

'Hermione, you go up to the common room, I'll be there later, okay?'

'Yeah, see you later,' she smiled.

Draco made his way up to Professor McGonogalls classroom, where she was teaching a class of first years. He knocked and entered, she was letting them practise, and seemed to be surprised by Draco's presence.

He wondered up to her desk and asked her quietly.

'Professor, Hermione seems to be craving something.'

'Oh, did they have it in the kitchens?'

'No. It's a muggle thing – port salut and hovis crackers? I was wondering if I could be excused to go to the muggle… supermarket, Hermione has shown me round one before.'

'Yes, of course, I think that a pregnant woman with unsatisfied cravings is the last thing we need at Hogwarts!'

So with that, Draco left the grounds and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron, where he walked quickly to the nearest ASDA, remembering the name from Christmas, and picked up a basket, he had taken the precaution of always having a few muggle paper pieces, strange things with him at all times. Good thing that.

He wondered over to the chilled area, and soon found the familiar orange cheese in the paper, he picked up a fair few, five in total – knowing how bad this craving could get. And then asked this man dressed in green where the crackers were.

He grabbed three packets, they were nice, he remembered the taste, and figured he mind as well grab some other muggle things for her whilst he was there. He remembered all of her favourite things – melon pots, Aero Bars (chocolate, not mint), Baked Cheese and Onion crisps and a pot of pickled gherkins. And he couldn't resist getting some of those nice pringle things! He got some in a red pack this time, apparently they were ready, and so was he, so he queued up.

'Hello,' said the fat woman with a moustache shortly.

'Erm… Hi!'

'Would you like any help with your packing?'

'Yes please! Never quite worked out how to do it personally.'

She just gave him a funny look. Oops.

'That will be twelve pound twenty please.'

He handed over one blue note.

'Would you like cashback?'

'Well of course, I don't just give money away.'

Another funny look.

'Here is your change. Bye.'

And he left, rather quickly. What an odd woman.

He apparated back to Hogwarts and practically ran to the kitchens.

'Hi, Winky, got the stuff she wanted, but I don't know how to well, make some, she won't want many, but could you prepare a couple for her and keep the rest down here, just make her a little plate up of crisps and melon and gherkins and crackers please. Oh, and a little chocolate.'

'Of course Mr. Malfoy. Winky is wondering if Ms. Granger is okay?'

'Yeah, she is, but I don't know how we're going to cope with the baby and work, we are going to have to hire help.'

'Well, Winky doesn't like to speak out of turn sir, but Winky is a free elf, and can work for whom she pleases, so if you would like her too, she could help you.'

'Fantastic Winky, when could you start?'

'Whenever sir would need her sir.'

'Brilliant, one thing though, Hermione… Hermione loves house elves, as I'm sure you know, so she is going to pay you and give you holidays and things and a room. Just to… warn you, she has a fairly mothering nature I think towards house elves.'

'Yes sir, Winky is warned sir.'

She handed over the plate, and he quickly made his way up to their common room, where he saw Hermione writing.

'Hello, what's that your writing?'

'My speech, what's that your holding?'

'It is your crackers and cheese and other muggle things.'

She gasped and smiled at him.

'I don't understand, how could you have gotten all of this?'

'One word – ASDA.'

She laughed and pulled him gently next to her, and fed him a little bit of chocolate, he would have made more of it, except that she saw the crackers and went… well, crackers if you will excuse the pun.

She loved those things. And she was soon finished.

'We better go and hang up those notices.'

'Already done, students know what everything is, where everything is and what to do, sign up sheets are up and people are already contacting relatives for news.'

'Bloody hell! How are you doing with your speech?'

'Finished, just re-reading it.'

'Well, what would you like to do little miss busybody?'

'Well, I agreed to meet up with Harry and Luna, with you, tonight, we are going to the Three Broomsticks or The Hog's Head, the latter most likely.'

'Cool, better get ready then, and you can explain what the hell is going on for graduation whilst we get ready…'

And she did.


	68. Graduation Grounding Groans

Graduation Grounding Groans - Chapter Sixty-Eight

So, what do you think of Hermione's cravings? Fairly Random I suppose, but some of my favourite guilty pleasures when I feel like eating. I think Draco did well to get out of the shop without being arrested really; they must've thought he was pretty weird! So, as per usual, all belongs to Ms. Rowling – which . I should warn you, I have skipped the celebration with Harry and Luna, because it just made slightly pointless reading, this is them gathering up the notices, seeing who is visiting… and well, you'll see!

They had given it three days, and now every list was being collected, collated and major ordering was going on. There were going to be around one hundred guests, plus teachers and a few ministry people, including the Minister, who wanted to see the heroes graduate apparently.

Hermione and Draco were planning the menu for the night, where all the guests, pupils and teachers would sit at their old house tables, and just enjoy themselves. After that, they had four days before heading home, some leaving forever, others just for a while.

They weren't doing a set menu; they were having it like every other night, loads of dishes out on the table. They had so many ideas, they really wanted their graduation to be perfect, it was a celebration of seven or eight years of hard work, and they all deserved a break.

Draco was leaving Hermione to write down the food list, whilst he read the guest list, occasionally laughing at a name or telling Hermione random facts about these people.

'Arthur Weasley. Well, that is just fucked up.'

'What? Molly isn't on there is she?'

'Nope, her brothers, the free ones anyway, are on there, but parent wise, its Arthur.'

'Bet Molly wrote that letter, he loves his daughter, but I just don't see how this is going to end without considerable yelling and bat bogey hexes.'

'Chaos,' he grinned.

'Chaos,' she sighed.

Neither realized that the name had been written in Harry's handwriting.

They had ordered the robes for this year; the old ones had been destroyed in the fighting. The new ones were a moonflower blue with a hat and sash, also with the Hogwarts crest and motto on the right hand side. Individual people had different sashes though, as was custom in the wizarding world.

Hermione had an oddly assorted one. It was a purple (symbolizing the fact that she had a seat on the wizengamot), made of a baby soft furry material, that she had been assured wasn't an animal pelt, and had two links at the sides, both with H written on them, meaning honour.

Draco had a green sash, with the two links with the H, anyone who had gained honour in any subject was entitled to wear the H's. It was going to be an amazing event, for students and teachers alike.

Meanwhile, preparations were going on in other parts of the castle, ensuring that everything ran smoothly was a massive task, so it was solely entrusted to the teachers, and a few were missed out at that – come on, do you really think a graduation ceremony organized by a divination teacher would work? – and the prefects.

Hermione and Draco were making sure everyone was fitted correctly for their graduation gowns, and were taking a pair of robes from each person, with their house crest on, a shirt, a tie and a pair of trousers or a skirt to ensure that people would have something to wear.

Some people were struggling with the upcoming graduation, Ginny had no idea that her dad was attending, and no one paticuarly wanted to be the one to break it to her. Luna was a bit down, so Harry spent most of his time cheering his fiancée up, and Blaise kept feeling a buldge in his pocket, so much in fact that Hermione had to take him to one side to tell him he was getting funny looks off the first years.

'What the hell is it Blaise? Because the first years think you have a hard on,' she giggled.

He grinned and smirked at her.

'You'll see, at Graduation tomorrow, it's a surprise, hopefully a nice one.'

'Who for?'

'Pansy,' he smiled.


	69. Robes

Robes – Chapter Sixty-Nine

So, this is the chapter before the graduation ceremony, and I hope you like it. This chapter has a bit more of Draco's POV, and I think it is quite clear when it is! I kind of noticed there hadn't been smut for a bit, so I put a hell of a lot in this chapter. I am almost done with this story, and I really, really want to write a sequel, so tell me if you want one! All belongs to JK Rowling, which is totally unfair, seeing as I spend all year writing this! But it belongs to her, damn it. Enjoy!

Hermione and Draco woke up cuddled up in a mess of sheets early on Monday morning, recalling the events of the previous night.

He lifted her into his arms, and carried her into his bedroom, laying her spread over his green covers, her naked pink body contrasting so much with the Slytherin green. She was squirming under his touch; her breasts were swollen, as he ran his fingers over them, teasing her, squeezing her nipples gently.

_He licked her stomach, it was big and so firm yet her skin was as soft and supple as ever, she giggled and kicked her legs up slightly as he teased his fingers down her thighs, not quite touching her wetness._

_She writhed under him as she ran her hands down his body, marveling at every nook and cranny, her soft fingers leaving tingling traces over his body, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her, she was driving him wild with desire._

_With one long thrust he entered her; she was so tight, so ready for him. It felt like so long since he had been having her like this, but it wasn't, in truth he felt like this every time he had her, because she was so fresh and exciting, he made him love her in so many different ways._

_Her eyes were wild, the way they always were just before she cums, the honey waxed with wild bursts of forest brown, then, as always, when she came, screaming his name, her eyes would flatter shut, her long eyelashes closing gently onto her skin._

_And he carries on thrusting, watching over her as she came, and then, as she tightened repeatedly, squeezing his cock so tight he wanted nothing other than to explode inside her, he kisses her stomach, making sure the baby felt their love for him too._

_And then he explodes, his cum filling her up, so much that it drips out, her eyes are open now, but she seems so distant, but still, he tries to focus on her, through the colours and the sounds and the patterns, all he wanted in the world was her. His hands were on her stomach, holding his baby, this is the way he made his son, and he loved it, sex was so much more fulfilling when he knew that it would produce something. His son was in that belly._

_He felt so much better after that release, holding her, feeling her belly, he stepped into bed, as naked as her, and cuddled her close to him, enjoying the soft feel of her flesh on his._

'Mmmm… do you want to feel a bit more of your baby? I need a shower, and you know how we can save water,' she giggled.

He nodded as they walked into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. He slowly rubbed shampoo into her wet hair, his eyes traveling down her body, admiring her breasts and hips and legs.

She pushed him down to his knees, and he slowly licked up her inner legs as she massaged shampoo into his scalp. She gasped as he reached her clit, wondering what on earth she had done to deserve this, her sexy fiancée licking her out as she massaged shampoo into his head and rinsing it out, as he held her pregnant stomach with his big hands.

The water cascaded over their forms as he continued, more pressure, more excitement building up in her, she felt it build inside of her, and she wanted release so badly… it came to her so quickly, she was gasping so quickly, as he licked up her juices, enjoying every last minute of this.

As she was done, he rose of his knees and smiled at her, grabbing the conditioner and gently pushing it through the bottom of her hair, as he quickly did his as well, then she took some shower gel, and squirted some into her hand.

Draco marveled at the way she could make an innocent thing look so delightfully sexy, as she slowly lathered up her own arms and back, then her chest, paying extra attention to the peaks of her breasts, grinning as he moaned, taking his cock in hand. She slowly lathered her stomach, giggling as the bubbles floated off her body.

She bent forward to wash her slender legs, catching sight of her fiancée wanking himself off whilst staring at her wash herself. She slowly washed between her legs, watching him closely as he gasped, then, she slowly knelt down and took him into her mouth to finish him, he looked close, as she sucked him slowly, he was gasping and writhing, trying to grip the wall as she worked her magic, and devoured him, then swallowing as he got his relief.

She stood up and allowed his hands to finish washing her, then slowly washing himself. He turned off the shower as the last bubble disappeared and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap her in. She took her moisturizer as he got a towel for himself.

They headed to his bedroom yet again, and she dropped the towel and lay herself on his bed, as he grabbed the tub and dipped his fingers in it, and started massaging the cream into her silky skin.

She smiled sweetly as he rubbed this rosy cream into her, giving her lightly tanned skin a soft glow. She took her wand and waved it simply to instantly dry her hair, then cast a drying charm over him as well, to ensure he didn't catch a chill.

Draco lay down as she walked back into the bathroom, and squirted some perfume over herself, and rolled her deodorant under her arms. She quickly nipped into her own, tidy room to grab her under things, choosing a sexy black bra and pair of knickers, and slowly put her normal, smart uniform on, but instead of the jet black robe, she pulled on her blue graduation one, and with a wave of her wand, styled her hair into a neat bun, with small ringlets hanging out near her left ear.

She placed her mortarboard on her head and pulled on her shoes. She met Draco at the entrance hall, and he gently clipped on her sash. She looked beautiful. She grabbed her speech on the way out to the grounds, where the teachers, guests and pupils were all waiting.


	70. Graduation

Graduation – Chapter Seventy

This is the chapter that, well I would say we've all been waiting for – but I'm guessing that is the final chapter, so I've been waiting for, I have practically already written this chapter up – and it's a long one. As per usual, it all belongs to the Holy One AKA JK Rowling (did you know her middle name is fake, it is taken from her grandmother, because J Rowling just didn't sound as good), that was a very random disclaimer, so I think I should change the subject as quickly as possible, so here goes…

There was a nervous chatter in the tent, just next to the stage, but none of them had seen anything yet. They were lining up, ready to be called up when their name was called. Hermione was standing, watching all of her friends, schoolmates, in their gowns, grinning madly.

This was meant to be one of the best days of her life, and although she felt so proud to be here, standing with all of these people, after having the biggest adventures of her life, after getting engaged, getting pregnant – there was a part of her that wondered what would have happened had she not went to Hogwarts, had she not become friends with Harry. But she knew that thinking about that sort of thing was not a great thing to do when she was about to graduate. So she stopped.

Meanwhile, outside, parents and friends were taking their seats. There were so many people, relations, friends or officials here to see these people graduate. The teachers sat in the front row, facing the stage.

The stage. Wow. It was next to the lake, a serene background. The chairs were ready, and Professor McGonogall was already on the stage, waiting for the talk to quiet down before starting the ceremony, it didn't take long. The students listened from the marquee.

'Today is the day when the thirty-five graduating students will receive their Wizarding Diplomas, and after seven years of hard work, quidditch playing and on occasion saving the world, they have finally reached the end of their school careers, and in a few weeks they are going into the world to forge their careers and their lives. Some are getting married, having children, others are going to find love, find a job and find life. Every single person who is about to come up on this stage has a fulfilling life ahead of them, and today we are going to celebrate their achievements. So here goes, when I read out their names, they will make their way onto the stage and accept their diplomas.'

The students in the marquee were silent, waiting eagerly to be called up.

'Abbott, Hannah from Hufflepuff!'

The blonde girl walked calmly out of the marquee, all smiles, and accepted her diploma to a gentle applause and walked to the back chair.

'Bones, Susan from Hufflepuff!'

This time, a nervous ginger girl stepped out of the tent, and practically scurried to the stage to take her diploma, and sort of ran to her seat.

The group in the marquee became smaller as 'Boot' 'Brocklehurst' 'Brown' 'Corner' 'Cornfoot' 'Davis' 'Entwhistle' and more pupils were called out. Each pupil seemed to have a different way of going out, some more nervous than others.

Fifteen Minutes Later, there were only five people in the tent, four as Ginny went out. There was a big cheer, then silence. Hermione had already guessed whom she had seen. Her father must have been caught. But after a minute of this deafening stillness, she sat down and Blaise was called out.

'Potter, Harry from Gryffindor with Honours in Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

An absolutely gigantic cheer arose from the crowd.

'And then there were two,' she continued when the noise had died down, 'our two head pupils, Hogwarts' leading couple. Mr. Draco Malfoy with Honours in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Muggle Studies and Arithmacy. Very Commendable Indeed.'

Hermione watched from the door, she finally saw all of those people and the grinning class in gowns and hats. Enjoying their day, and soon, she would read her speech.

'And finally, Hogwarts' most gifted pupil. She has just broken the record for NEWTS, with eighteen, entitling her to a seat on the wizengamot, Mr. Malfoys Fiancée, Miss. Hermione Granger.'

She grinned as she calmly walked onto stage, Draco still standing next to Professor McGonogall. She shook hands with her headmistress and took the folded parchment from her hand, smiling broadly at all of the teachers, giving Hagrid a little wave.

'As I'm sure you know, we can now have the special ceremony that will give her Wizengamot entitlement. Ms. Marchbanks is here to do the incantation.'

A small, grey haired witch took to the stage, and smiled calmly at Hermione. A hush had fallen over both students and crowd.

'Ms. Granger, do you swear to always do what you think is right, to bring justice to those who need it, to protect the public to the best of your ability.'

A pure white ring of magic encircled her wand, and wavered slightly near Hermione's hands.

'I swear.'

There was a loud whoosh as the magic locked her hands together and clicked, like a pair of handcuffs.

There was a round of applause and the woman shook her hand then hobbled back to her seat.

Professor McGonogall spoke once more.

'And now, it is time for a speech from this year's, and technically all years' valedictorian.'

Hermione stepped forward, smile on her face, resting her diploma on the podium, she took out her speech and laid it out.

'This is quite possibly, one of the most happy and nerve-wracking days in my life! Hogwarts, I'm going to be leaving in a week, and its been home for me for eight years now. I have had the best experiences, with my friends, with my enemies and with myself.'

She looked back down.

'Hogwarts, a place where help is always given to those who ask for it. And believe me, we've all needed help. Hogwarts, places where adventure is everywhere. My time at Hogwarts has been fairly dangerous, probably not helped by the fact that my best friend is Harry Potter…'

Everyone laughed.

'I don't want my time at Hogwarts to be over, but it is coming to an end. And I know that those memories that we have shared will be with us forever. The time, we tried to go for a duel against Draco and ended up locked in a room with a giant three headed dog, the time Seamus exploded his water trying to turn it into rum, the time that a cage of pixies were set off into our class, the time that I fell all the way down the stairs and got caught by Professor Snape.'

Everyone giggled again at this, and Draco could see this happening in his head, he let out a laugh.

'So thank you, everyone, my classmates, and my family and my teachers for supporting not just me but everyone through the last seven or eight years. Thank you for making sure we always made it through, for ensuring that we were doing well and were happy.'

'I will always remember Hogwarts, because this is where I found friends, laughter and love. It will always be home for me, no matter…'

She stopped, frozen.

The audience looked at her expectantly, whilst Draco stepped towards her clearly worried, her hands were on her stomach, so he realized it was something to do with the baby.

'Ah,' she said, 'the baby, its kicking.'

She took one of Draco's hands and gently put it to wear the baby was kicking. His eyes widened, and he grinned. After about half a minute it stopped. And she stepped forward again.

'Sorry about that, Oscar, he's never kicked before. Anyway, I think I need a sit down, so I'm going to stop there, because I want to here what our headmistress has to say,' she smiled.

The audience and students clapped wildly for that speech, whilst Draco helped her back to her chair, and they took their seats at the front of the stage.

'Thank you, for those words of praise for our school, and congratulations on the baby kicking! I take it as you didn't write that in your speech. Now, we will sing the school song and then proceed to the Great Hall.'

Slowly, everyone rose and picked their tune.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone had picked a fairly happy tune so the song finished quickly. Draco grinned at Hermione.

'Didn't know you had such a good voice…'

'I don't, I just sing a lot… in the shower and stuff.'

'You don't sing in the shower when I'm there!'

'You keep me otherwise occupied,' she giggled.

Neither had noticed Harry creeping up behind them.

'And that is just disgusting, I did not want to know that you weren't a virgin,' he frowned.

'Harry! I'm pregnant,' Hermione laughed.

'There was always immaculate conception,' he replied darkly.

Ginny was walking up to the castle with Dean, ignoring her father.

'Why is Mr. Weasley here?'

Harry immediately looked a bit shifty. Hermione and Draco noticed and pulled him to one side.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Arthur and Molly, they haven't been having a very good marriage for a few years now, and when Molly disowned Ginny for both of them, and supported Ron, it was the last straw. I'm helping him get away from it all. He loves his daughter.'

They were shocked. Arthur was going to leave Molly? That was weird.

'Harry, does Ginny know?'

'No, not yet, Arthur wanted to tell her.'

'This could be… loud.'

And with that they moved into the Hall for the feast and to talk with friends and family.


	71. Authors Note!

Hey,

I would just like to make clear, because the disclaimer bit of the last chapter I think reads badly, that I am still writing this story! It isn't finished at the moment, but it almost is! I think it will end up as about 75-80 chapters, and then I am going to write some Christmas fanfiction, and then in January, I will begin to write the sequel.

Many apologies,

Hogwarts Heroine


	72. Feasting Eyes

Feasting Eyes – Chapter Seventy-One

There will be a little surprise in this chapter, perhaps two, because I just cannot wait till the sequel to introduce them. So, what do you think of the Graduation? I changed everything from what I wrote down, so forgive me if I've given you clues that now don't make sense from that chapter, because I'm silly and shouldn't plan what I write! Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, which still is hardly anyone =(As per usual, everything belongs to Ms. Rowling, who is richer than the queen – and much more interesting too…

There was a jubilant air to the hall as they walked in and took their seats, choosing the Gryffindor table, as it was so much easier to keep an eye on Ginny that way. All of these people were celebrating what they had worked so hard for, it had taken time, but they had gotten here.

Her mother was smiling at her from the side, not having been a student at Hogwarts; she was in obvious difficulty as to where to sit. Hermione motioned to the seat next to her. Her mother grinned gratefully and sat down.

Everyone said Hi, and then continued with their conversations.

'That was a very good speech Hermione, nice little surprise from Oscar in there as well!'

'Yeah, that was strange, but its nice, to be reminded that he is there.'

'So, my daughter, has graduated with 18 NEWTS from Hogwarts, has gotten engaged, has gotten pregnant and saved the world… not been very busy have you?'

'Your daughter, Professor, she is amazing, I don't know how she does it, I mean, how could anyone possibly beat me in potions,' he smirked jokingly.

They turned their attention once again to those around the table, and noticed that there was a bit of a commotion, Arthur was trying to talk to Ginny.

She quite obviously had tears in her eyes; her hat was on at a slant and Hermione strained to hear what she was saying.

'You disowned me.'

'No, your mother did, she wrote it when I was at work. I am leaving her Ginny. Harry, he's been helping me.'

Ginny turned around in shock and looked, open-mouthed, at Harry. Hermione took this opportunity to push him forwards, muttering 'explain' to him.

They had finally settled down, and Ginny seemed much more comfortable in the presence of her father. Bill, Charlie and Fred had all turned up to see her too.

Whilst this had been going on, a feast had appeared on the tables. Before them lay roast beef and chicken, lamb chops, shepherd's pie, stew, carrots, chips, peas, mashed potato, cauliflower and cheese, roasted potato, bread, boiled potatoes and in between in all lay bowls of butter, gravy, mayonnaise, ketchup and oddly, strawberry jam – homemade by the looks of it.

Steam rose magnificently off the hot food, spiraling persuasively up into the grey sky. Everyone tucked in, and the hall fell quiet for a time, whilst everyone ate the delicious food and drank iced pumpkin juice and water.

As they ate, no one seemed to notice a small, blonde haired woman sit down at the end of the table and scan it, obviously looking for someone.

When all was done, the plates cleaned themselves and the savoury delights were replaced with those of a rather sweeter disposition. There was spotted dick, jam doughnuts with clotted cream, ice cream, scones, trifle, treacle tart and mint humbugs.

The lady stood again and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, but still no one noticed. Eyes turned as there was a clatter of spoon and fork when Blaise Zabini sunk to one knee.

He looked up into Pansy's ghost blue eyes and smiled.

'I love you Ms. Parkinson, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with,' and with that he drew a velvet covered box out of his robes and flipped it open, inside lay a white gold engagement ring, with an emerald inset in the claws, 'will you marry me?'

She giggled and a faint, yet clear blush rose to her pale cheeks, as she looked to find the word she needed.

'Yes, of course,' she smiled.

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips softly. Then they promptly got on with their meals whilst the others reeled with shock.

Hermione smirked, that explained what Zabini was fondling all day, the first years were once again safe.

Draco turned to his fiancée.

'Is everyone copying us?'

'Umm… sorry to break it to you Draco, but we aren't the first people to get engaged,' she laughed.

'You know what I mean,' he smiled gently at her, 'well, I think ours was the most romantic.'

'It was,' she whispered.

He took her spoon and picked up a little ice cream and treacle tart, and slowly spoon-fed it into her mouth.

She opened her pink lips slightly and allowed him to feed her.

They were grinning at each other for a while afterwards, but Hermione was suddenly awakened from his trance by a soft tap on his shoulder.

'Hello, you must be Hermione,' said a soft, kind voice.

Draco turned at recognition of this voice. He immediately stood up and hugged the woman standing behind him.

'Hello mother,' he grinned.

Sooo… what do you think? Blaise and Pansy, I like them. Anyway, keep checking in for chapter 72, I'm going to write it soon! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	73. Narcissa Black

Narcissa Black – Chapter Seventy-Two

I have just realized whom I really do have to thank for helping me with this story, its HP Lexicon, it is a truly amazing site, which has helped me when I cannot remember every detail from the books. And being a total Harry Potter geek, this isn't that often, but it does help me fit in the missing gaps in my knowledge. Thanks to those people who have left reviews, it makes me smile, so thank you so much! As per usual, (can someone tell me if I still have to do this every bloody chapter?) all belongs to her highness, Joanne Rowling – I was reading the Times Online rich list earlier, HOW RICH IS SHE?! I WANT TO BE HER – but I'm not =(its all hers – everything, me, you, my story, my liver - all of it is her's, apart from the plot.

Hermione smiled up at her and made to move along the bench, but Narcissa insisted that the two should sit together, so she sat on Draco's other side. She shook hands with Claire and they sat for a moment in an awkward silence.

'I was released early, because they knew you were graduating. I saw you both, I've taken pictures, for you, if you would like. And, if you want, I'll go and sit at the Slytherin table,' she said timidly.

Her light blonde hair and big, blue eyes really did give her an innocent air.

'No, Mrs. Malfoy, that won't be necessary, please, sit with us. And thank you for the photos,' smiled Hermione.

She nodded gratefully and sat down.

Draco silently thanked her, for not saying anything and reacting so well, he had slowly realized that Hermione was working herself up to meet his mother at Christmas, so he was glad that a shock appearance like this hadn't unsettled her, and if it had she was hiding it brilliantly.

'Mum, I don't know if anyone has told you… but Hermione, she is about three months pregnant.'

Narcissa's face melted into what can only be described as pure joy, she grinned at them both, congratulating them and Draco could tell that she was about to start asking tones of questions, so told her straight away.

'It's a boy – Oscar Remus Malfoy.'

'Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother,' she laughed, 'now, do you have anywhere to live, can I buy you a house somewhere?'

'No Mother, Hermione bought us a house in Cambridge, and we have the London apartment and of course, the other properties in my name. So you can live at the manor still.'

'Oh, wow! But, I think I'm selling the manor, too many bad memories, and I'm moving on. Its Narcissa Black now, I went back to my maiden name, and I have a cottage in Bournemouth.'

'That is fantastic,' said Hermione, before nudging Draco about the 'other properties.'

'But please, at least allow me to build a nursery in my cottage, for occasions when you or Oscar will stay with me?'

'Of course, and thank you, for being so supportive,' breathed Hermione, she was in total shock at how nice Draco's mother was.

The meal was finished now, and some were standing up, and saying goodbye to their loved ones. The minister was heading towards Hermione like a bullet, having sat with Harry for the meal.

'Ms. Granger,' he bowed, 'Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I wish to congratulate you on your engagement, pregnancy and your seat on the Wizengamot. A very successful year, is it not?'

'Thank you minister, I believe you know my fiancée, Draco Malfoy,' she simpered.

'Yes, I err… believe we all do,' he laughed, 'a very big name in the wizarding world, now, for all the right reasons.'

It was clear that Hermione and Draco were getting bored of this dull conversation, so Narcissa stepped in.

'Minister, how lovely to meet you, could I have a word outside?'

He nodded, and she waved at Draco and Hermione, as she steered him into the grounds.

'Okay, I'm going to head to my quarters now, see you two later,' said Claire.

And with that, they made their way up to their rooms.

He pulled on his pajamas, and then helped her into hers. She had an odd face on, and he gazed questioningly at her.

'Are you okay love?' he asked.

'The baby, he keeps kicking, I don't know what's wrong.'

'Nothings wrong with him, its, wizarding pregnancies are different to muggle ones, the baby will grow and do different things at different rates. And you are going to be tired if we don't go to bed soon,' he finished.

So they went up to bed and fell asleep with his arms wrapped round his fiancées swollen stomach, feeling every kick Oscar made.


	74. Last Memories

Last Memories – Chapter Seventy-Three

Oh, god, I am SOOO close to finishing this its actually scary, so I'm hoping I don't mess this up now! Here is chapter seventy-three, about the final days of Hogwarts, next chapter is about the last feast, and the last one will be chapter seventy-five, about going home. Okay, now I have to do another bloody disclaimer… none of this belongs to me, no matter how many times I have inscribed that it does with Umbridge's quill, let's face it, nothing ever written by that quill was true – all belongs to JK Rowling. By the way, there is a lot of smut in this chapter, but its rated M so you should not have read this far if you don't like it. Also, sorry about the absurd length of this chapter, I got carried away! Enjoy…

Hermione awoke the next morning, with grey, dark skies peering at her from their window; the sun was gone, hiding behind the clouds. Draco moaned softly next to her.

'Bad weather love?'

'Yeah, and we only have a week left, what do you want to do today?'

'Spend time with you, maybe spend a bit of time in the Slytherin Common Room?'

'Sure, anyway, let's get ready, I really want some cheese and crackers.'

So he gently helped her out of bed and he gently pressed his hard on into her back, letting her know what was there for her when and where she wanted it. She grinned and slowly pushed down her trousers, and sexy red pants. He groaned at the sight of her sexy swollen stomach as she took off her shirt and revealed the heavy globes he wanted so much.

He moaned as she drew him in with a kiss, he unbuttoned his shirt and then returned his arms to her neck and head, caressing her neck in his big, soft hands. She moaned into him, as he kissed his way down her collarbone, loving his hands exploring her skin.

He gently bit her neck, and she moaned, it was such an erotic moan, that he couldn't help joining in, his boxers were becoming uncomfortably tight, and she could feel his hard, throbbing cock digging into her, and knew he needed release.

She gently pulled off his boxers, and took him into her hand, slowly moving up and down, kissing his head and licking his shaft, and pressuring his cock with her supple hands, he had one hand on her head, gently ensuring he could stand up right when his knees were buckling, the pleasure was building and he knew he was close… so fucking close.

She could hear those sexy groans from his mouth, and slowly kissed his cock, licking the precum from his head. He was chanting her name like a mantra now, as she wanked him faster, adding strength and gasping as he lifted her face so he could look into her soft brown eyes as he came as hard as he had ever done.

'God, how did you get so good at that?'

'You give me plenty of practice,' she grinned.

He led her by the hand to the bathroom, and together they got ready, him regaining an erection, but she didn't repeat the exercise yet. And he knew she was going to let him get much harder before she gave him the release he already wanted again.

In about half and hours time, they were sitting beside the warm, glowing fire of the Slytherin Common Room, chatting with Blaise and Pansy. Their engagement was fairly big news, but still wasn't as gossiped about as every piece of Dramione was.

Blaise and Pansy had all the signs of newly engaged about them, they were smiling constantly, and they were always holding hands, eager for the electric charge between them when they touched.

Hermione and Draco grinned, because for them at least, that honeymoon period had never quite worn off. Pansy ended up half lying on Blaise's lap, as he stroked her hair and cheeks, grinning down at her.

Hermione was sitting on Draco's knees, she shuffled about at first, making herself comfy, and this of course, had a severe problem with this, and it was obvious she couldn't do much about it soon. She smirked as she felt his hard on digging into her back.

Draco was cursing her ability to choose the prettiest, yet simple outfits, that gave him so much access but the knowledge of the curses that she could pull off frightened him too much to even think about doing anything in this public an area, especially when she had just begun a 'riveting' conversation with Pansy about the graduation and the baby kicking.

Hermione's hand seemed to pass around her body so lucratively and secretively, Draco wondered what she doing. He knew she could feel what effect she was having on him, because she was wearing a simple black skirt, and he had his legs poking inside of it, so he must have been digging into her knickers, which of course made her feel like she wanted him… dangerous times. And he knew that they were now approaching the four-month mark; thank god he had lots of time off before beginning work, he wanted to enjoy the 'apparently enormous amount of sex he would be getting.'

Sex with Hermione was always good, whether it be gently and slow, or hard and fast. No matter where, no matter when and no matter how, he would never refuse her, and he knew she would never refuse him, so stealthily he sneaked a hand up her skirt and pushed her pants to one side, and then silently unzipped his fly, allowing his hard, pulsing cock to touch what he so dearly wanted.

She felt him doing it and smiled slightly, Blaise was watching him intently, as if knowing exactly what he was doing. But he didn't want to start a turn on for Blaise, so he started a conversation with him, whilst slowly running his finger along Hermione's soft lower lips, teasing her clit and gently pinching it, imagining the battle she was facing not to make a noise.

'So, Blaise, what are you going to do after Hogwarts?'

Blaise smirked knowingly and gently picked up Pansy, and cuddled her into him, then began a ridiculously long-winded explanation of how he narrowed down his options and had finally decided to become an auror, and already knew his head of department, the famous Harry Potter.

'Nice Chap actually,' Blaise said, as he winked at Hermione, who instantly turned red as she realized that he had grasped exactly what was going on between Draco and herself.

Draco had just gently positioned himself for entrance into her, and she let a slight gasp out as Draco pressed into her gently. Pansy looked up, alarmed.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

Blaise was in silent hysterics.

'Oh, just the baby, it's kicking a bit.'

'Oooh, can I feel, I've always wanted to feel a baby kick.' She said as she walked slowly towards Hermione, placing her hand on her stomach. Hermione prayed for the baby to kick.

She positioned Pansy's hand to where the baby usually kicked.

And low and behold, it kicked its tiny heart out. Pansy stepped back, eyes wide.

'Wow! That was… surreal!'

Blaise was amazed that the baby was so obedient, that was damn lucky.

Now Pansy had sat down, Draco was thrusting into Hermione under the concealment of trying to make himself comfortable. Hermione had gone slightly red with the effort of now shouting out, as she knew what was coming. It was building inside her once again, she was so damn close, and if anything, Draco was speeding up, she knew he was close too; he was heating up, like a radiator on steroids.

And all of a sudden he exploded into her, she began to orgasm too, and with the effort of keeping quiet she suddenly let out a yelp, and tensed herself rewarding Draco with a suddenly tightening of her pussy, his eyes flowed backwards and he sighed in pleasure.

Blaise nodded in approvement of their sexual activity. If there was noise, that would be one hot thing to watch. Pansy had still not discovered what was going on – and was instead talking about the fact that she did not know what she was going to do when she left the school.

By this point, Hermione had regathered her senses and Draco was zipping up and trying to clean up the mess with a handkerchief.

'Well, Pansy, the name Parkinson has a great deal of press associated with it, almost all good I believe, and Zabini is even better, so what will your surname be after your marriage?'

'Zabini-Parkinson, why?'

'Well, of course this is just an offer, and I know your probably not interested, but I need a team, and the post of Head of PR is one of those that I can allocate, so if you're interested, then its yours.'

'Seriously? That is amazing, I'll take it. Thank you so much Hermione, I know we didn't get on for the first seven years,' she laughed, 'but I think we're pretty good friends now, so will you be a bridesmaid for me?'

'It would be an honour.'

And with that they made their way up to lunch, and Blaise nudged Hermione gently.

'Quite a performance. You have one smart baby in there,' he grinned.

She flushed a raspberry red. Not nice. They spent the afternoon in the Gryffindor Common room, with Harry, Luna, who now they were engaged spent even more time in their with Harry, Ginny and oddly, Theodore Nott, who was holding her hand in his. Another couple it seemed.

They discussed everything from quidditch to the Ministry, and then they got onto Ginny's new fashion line. She rushed up to her dorm and fetched a giant A3 folder, and when she opened it, they saw the prettiest designs, not just for women.

There was a beautiful Red Duffle Winter Coat, rock chick grey skinny jeans and a handsome grey suit with white shirt, with black loafers and a black silk tie.

'Ginny, these designs are… pure magic. But they're all muggle designs, I thought you had already rented a shop in Diagon Alley?'

'Yeah. I hate Wizarding Fashion; it's so far behind. So I'm introducing fashionable designs to the Wizarding World, along with a make over area, for those who need a bit of help with their faces,' she laughed.

'Do you have a name?'

She picked up a sheet of paper, and on it, in silver writing on a jet black background was the name. Ministry of Fashion. Very nice indeed.

'Amazing! When does the Ministry of Fashion open then?'

'1st of August, the designs are already being made, so all I have to do is open up, and dress the displays, and design the changing rooms.'

'Get you! Successful fashionista already! Diagon Alley is going to be dominated by the Weasley's soon!'

'Yeah. And the Prewett's won't have anything to do with it when my dad finally gets their divorce finalized. I think he really will always love her, but she is too controlling, too harsh.'

The next day again, was dominated by absolutely foul weather. Rain plummeting to Earth from the dark skies. So Draco and Hermione sought refuge in the Library, where Madam Pince was hastily re-organizing her books, and smiled… yet actually smiled at Mr. Filch when he came in.

He sat down next to Hermione and Draco who were reading the Tales of The Beadle and the Bard.

'Good book that, look, I don't have long, but I think there is something you two should see.'

They looked at him inquisitively, but quickly replaced the book and hastily followed him.

He led them up a flight of stairs, which had just moved and led them directly to the trophy room. They immediately saw an open case and one particular trophy was defaced.

'Special Services to the School – Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

But instead of Special Services to the School it now read something completely different.

'World's Biggest Shit – Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

Draco smirked. Hermione let out a small smile, which she knew was okay when she caught Filch trying to hide a laugh.

'Well, whoever did this; they certainly have a way with words, but I don't know what the problem is?' Draco enquired.

'Its defacing school property, against school rules!'

'Well, why don't we just leave it? Its done now.'

'No, he could get into trouble for that, I think we should correct it, but first, I think we should make a copy, because that is just too funny to lose,' giggled Hermione.

Tom Riddle now lay at a watery grave, he was chucked out to the treacherous artic sea, the ultimate wizarding indignity but to be honest, they had done him a favour, because despite the wizards who delivered him mucking him up a bit, it was nothing compared to what everyone else would have done given half a choice.

But they now knew that this trophy was a fraud, it had been awarded to him for getting Hagrid expelled as the heir of Slytherin. Which made no sense what so ever. Some people were complete idiots. Was there any point having it there anymore? Well, it was fairly valuable they supposed, plenty of people were selling merchandise from the Battle of Hogwarts, Hedwig's old cage had been found and sold on the wizarding network. Harry had not been pleased.

But obviously someone had done this, and it had to be someone who had lost a lot thanks to Riddle. But that hardly narrowed it down… any number of people had lost a lot thanks to 'the world's biggest shit.'

Hermione knew that Filch was eager to get the old one back, so she quickly duplicated it, giggling as Draco pocketed it to laugh at later. And unengraved the tankard, writing once again 'Services to the School.'

If anything, it looked better than before. Filch thanked them and let them go. The trophy room was once again in pristine condition – but all the same, he couldn't help but wonder who had engraved that crude message. Every letter seemed to secrete hate. Someone had a big grudge… well, everyone had a big grudge. This day was turning into a rather odd one.

After lunch, they made their way down to Hagrids with Harry and Luna, Draco seemed to fear the giant less after their last encounter, and he politely refused his offer of Rock Cakes. Growing new teeth was not fun. Hagrid was going to both weddings, and he had tears in his eyes when he realized that his two favourite students were getting married – for god's sake, Hermione was pregnant.

'What ya' gonna' name 'im then?'

'Oscar Remus Malfoy, do you like it?'

'Its perfect, I can see 'im goin' far, Gryffindor I reckon,' claimed Hagrid.

'Oh, I was rather hoping for a Slytherin like me, but it doesn't really matter, as long as he's happy,' replied Draco.

'You know Draco, it's a real sign that you've matured that you don't care about his house.'

'Oh, I'm not that mature, he's disowned if its Hufflepuff,' replied Draco in a mock-serious voice.

Everyone laughed. They didn't want to mock the badgers, but it was just too damn easy.

They finished up their tea, and they lift, admiring the view of the forest. Draco gripped Hermione's hand in his. This was a perfect view, the wooden hut, the forest, and the mountains, a lone eagle soaring above the waters surrounding Hogwarts. And as they turned they saw the stone castle, standing mighty above all else.

The next day was spent savouring everything they had worked for. Hermione went round every classroom, just sitting for a few minutes in her seat. Her seat, and putting her hands on her desk, and staring expectantly at the board, as if she would find some unaquired part of knowledge inscribed there. And with that she took out her wand, in every class, and in a tiny corner, beneath the others, wrote her name, engraved in the desk.

Usually she would not have abided by the destruction of school property, but at the moment she was too tired, too sad to care. She was going to miss Hogwarts. Her mum was still going to be working here though, so at least she had a very good excuse to visit.

Draco watched his fiancée say goodbye to the place where she had learnt so much. He was going to miss Hogwarts, but not like this, Hogwarts had been a safe haven for him, but he would have had that no matter where he had went. Hogwarts had been a symbol of everything for Hermione. It had taken her from a life of muggleness, loneliness 'because she was a freak' and sadness.

He watched her say goodbye, and knew that they would return, because where she went, he would follow. Whether it be to the end of the world and back, because he truly loved her, with all of his heart, his soul and heart were being taken over with pure adoration for his fiancée and his unborn child – but there would of course be room there, for what would hopefully be many more children to come.

The next day, she had a little panic attack, because there were only two days of Hogwarts left… she quickly got ready, pausing to style her hair properly, and knowing that the teachers had no lessons, promptly went to visit them. Draco smiled at his eager little fiancée running about saying goodbye to these teachers.

Professor Vector actually had a small smirk on his face when she decided to hug him, he had obviously presumed, being a fairly handsome professor, that this young woman had a crush on him, and hugged her tightly, his hand at the small of her back.

She stepped back eventually, and the teacher hastily cleared his throat at Draco's glare. He stood back and let them leave, and as they left, Draco turned round and glared, and put his hand gently on Hermione's soft, supple bum, showing that they belonged together. The professor's small nod showed his apologies, and Hermione looked up at him as if to say 'stop groping me in a public place Draco.'

McGonogall actually had tears in her eyes, and swept Hermione into a big, soft hug as Draco watched on, bewildered. He had always known that she had felt Hermione was her favourite student, but seeing this sort of interaction between them left him feeling slightly strange.

Draco himself got a hug from Hermione's mother, who hugged him for bringing her a cake from the kitchens. She was a bit scared of the house elves. It was the eyes, they were so bulbous and they just freaked her out.

Draco, who was still not used to any physical attention from anyone other than Hermione, just sort of patted her gently on the back. Claire stepped back and looked at her daughter, who was getting quite big.

'I'm going to miss you two around the place, you will visit won't you?'

'Of course.'

With just two days left, the morn of the penultimate day they spent in bed, cuddling up close to each other. Him whispering things he had done in her ear. He had been a very disobedient child.

'Mmmm… did I ever tell you, about the time I got transfigured into a ferret?'

She turned around and whispered back.

'I was there when that happened. It was really funny.'

'You have to admit I made a very fetching ferret.'

'Draco, whatever you were you would be… enticingly handsome.'

She kissed his lips chastely. Then tumbled out of bed, closely followed by him, and they got ready, eager not to lose a second of sunlight. Today they would have to pack their bags, so they could say bye to everyone and go to the feast tomorrow night.

After getting ready, leaving out enough clothes for the ride home tomorrow, they packed their trunks, clearing out the junk they didn't need to take him, and leaving a bit of room in case of finding something thought forgotten.

It seemed to take them an age, but finally they had their trunks packed. For what could be the final time. Hermione seemed a bit sad, so they hurried down to breakfast.

The baby was kicking so much now, and it was really affecting her sleep. She was tired, and she was using spells to remove the bags from under her eyes. Draco was going to go to Madam Pomfrey later.

And there you go, the next chapter should be uploaded soon, I have flu =( 


	75. Feast of Red

Feast of Red – Chapter Seventy-Four

OMG THIS IS THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER =(I'm getting seriously sad now! I even have planned the children of the main couple, that is how sad I am, my friends are right… there is something seriously wrong with me… but hey, who's perfect? Anyway, as you should all know by now, unless it's just me who reads these lame exclaimers, this all belongs to the O Mighty One… JK Rowling for those of you who don't know her by the other name.

So soon it was the last day at Hogwarts, tomorrow they would get on the Hogwarts' Express and go home, for the final time. A deafening silence seemed to have overcome the graduated students. McGonogall kept looking very sad when she saw Hermione in the corridors, which of course meant that Draco couldn't stop winding Hermione up about it.

They wanted to see Hogwarts one more time, so for lunch, they decided to take a picnic down by the lake, so they could see Hogwarts, the lake, the squid, the mountains, the forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut. But they both had personal things to take care of so they split up, agreeing to meet up at the kitchens later.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common room, as sure as she had expected, Harry was sitting on his own, face red, tears in his eyes, he was clearly desperately trying to hold them back. He was curled up beside the fire.

She sat gently on the side of his chair, and held him close to her, taking away all his fears. He sniffed into her as she rocked him gently.

'Harry. Hogwarts will always be here for you, for all of us, but your meant to do something great for the world. Something more, you have done so much for every single person in this world, and its time you were rewarded. But some day, you're going to come back. And then, you will truly return home. But you can only do that when you've done something else first.'

'How do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'You always know exactly what to say. You always have.'

'Because I don't want to leave either, but I know I'll come back.'

Meanwhile, at the other end of the castle, Draco was sitting in Professor McGonogalls office. She looked kindly at the young man sitting in front of her.

'Professor. Hermione is the world to me, I hope you know that. She keeps me sane. I love her more than anything.'

'But?'

'I'm worried about having a son.'

'Draco, I know you. You will not be like your father. I know that. Your father had… has some pretty serious issues. You are a young man, who has had problems with his home life, but has overcome them splendidly and learnt to love, to trust and to be himself. Your son will adore you, Hermione adores you, and I'm pretty sure you will adore yourself once again. Now go and enjoy the last day!'

They were soon both standing outside of the kitchens, Winky was already preparing them a picnic basket, but it was far too busy preparing for the feast for them to go into the kitchen itself.

She came out moments later, arms held out, heaving a wicker basked filled with goodies. They thanked her and swiftly walked, hand in hand, to their special place.

The views were as breathtaking as ever.

They laid down the soft red blanked, and sat down either side of it. They opened the basket and inside they found some lovely things; melted cheese on French bread, two slices of soft, buttery carrot cake, and strawberries with a bowl of freshly clotted cream. It was a small, but delicious lunch.

He hugged her close, as they ate their way through, occasionally feeding her a strawberry covered in cream. She slowly turned around in his arms, facing him and snuggled into him.

'I love you Draco.'

'I love you too,' he smiled, kissing her hair.

There was an hour until the final feast when they made their way up to the castle. She immediately hogged the bathroom, and came out half an hour later with her hair in beautiful angel curls, her Hogwarts robes on and her light make up done properly after a few hours of cuddling with Draco.

He nipped in and quickly showered, not wanking, promising he was going to make Hermione have a good night later, and pulled on his Hogwarts robes, and sleeked his longer hair into a neat skater look.

He took her arm gently, and led her down the stairs and into the hall. He looked towards the Slytherin table, and she looked towards the Gryffindor table.

'See you later then,' she smiled.

He grinned gratefully and went to sit down with Blaise and Theo. Who instantly told him he should have sat with his fiancée. But Hermione looked happy enough with Harry and the others, so he let her be.

Once everyone was seated, Professor McGonogall hit a glass gently and everyone fell quiet.

'Another year has come to an end, a far less dramatic, but just as important as its predecessors. And it is time to tally up the points. In fourth place, with 314 points, is Hufflepuff.'

A small amount of polite clapping broke out.

'In third place, with 392 points, is Ravenclaw.'

More clapping, little cheers.

'And then there were two, and these two are so close. One has 498 points and the other has 499 points. So, in second place, comes Slytherin with 498 points.'

Hermione and the other Gryffindors clapped, as did the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, with a lot of cheering.

'So in first place, with 499 points, comes my own house – Gryffindor.'

With a swift wave of her wand, whilst every student was going mad with cheers and clapping, and the Gryffindors all hugged each other, the hall was decorated with red banners. They had won. 7 Years in a row, discounting last year.

A few minutes later, the clapping had died down, and the headmistress has sat down, goblets of pumpkin juice and platters of food appeared on the tables, and the hall fell quiet as people ate their fill, stopping occasionally to talk to their friends, on this last night. Even the younger pupils realized the desolate sense of sadness that the leavers felt, they knew some amazing people were leaving, and they didn't like it one bit.

Soon, the talking returned, and upon seeing that Harry was fine with Ginny and Luna, she slipped away to join Draco, who welcomed her on his knee, having ate far too much – again.

'Hello baby girl, good night?'

'Better now,' she giggled.

Blaise smiled at this affection between his best friend and fiancée, knowing that they were true soulmates, something that both needed.

Theo nudged Draco, as the couple snogged their hearts out.

'Save it for the bedroom, people are watching.'

Hermione laughed and they returned to talking to their friends.

People had started to leave, saying bye to each other, worried they wouldn't meet them on the train back to London. Hermione yawned, attempting to conceal it, but Draco noticed and said goodnight and they left.

'I hope you're not too tired,' he whispered devilishly in her ear as they approached their rooms.

'Mmmm… not really, what did you have in mind?'

'You'll see, and I swear you'll enjoy it.'

He laid his big hand softly on her bum and she practically purred.

The portrait swung open as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his bed. He gently laid her down and gently took off her robe, laying it over a chair. He softly kissed her lips, and then moved on to her soft, pale neck. And pulled off her shirt and freed her big, round breasts, now with dark nipples.

He took one into his mouth and sucked intensively, rubbing the other with his thumb, whilst she moaned and shivered at his touch. He had shrugged off his robe as he came in and she slowly reached up to unbutton his white shirt.

Her fingers traced his muscles, as if afraid to hurt him, he was so handsome, porcelain skin, and the most sexy eyes, he looked into her wide eyes so deeply, she thought she would come right there and then. His eyes had darkened with hunger, and the knowledge of what he was hungry for was so powerful, so strong.

He pulled off her tights, and dropped his trousers. He slowly entered her hot, wet pussy and thrust gently into her waiting heat. He slowly made love to his fiancée, her legs around his shoulders, so he could get deeper into her.

Minutes later, they had come, and were snuggled against each other, skin against skin, and he had his hands around her body, and within ten minutes, they had drifted off together in their romantic embrace.


	76. Fading Away

Fading Away – Chapter Seventy-Five

At last… its almost over – This is the last chapter… and I don't want to write it… I am on the edge of going on strike. But then I realize there isn't much point as no one forces me to do this… anyway, thank you for your reviews, they all mean so much too me, and if you are reading this people, this all belongs to JK Rowling… the saviour of the world. At least my world, I spontaneously combust if I don't have a good book or series, Anyway, here goes and enjoy!

They woke up a bit later than usual the next day, but the train only left at eleven so they still had plenty of time. They showered quietly, neither saying anything, but knowing exactly what the other was thinking. They pulled on their robes, and packed their final things into their trunks.

They went down to their common room for a while, and just sat, watching the fire blaze brightly. He put his arms around her, as she cuddled into his embrace. It was just past ten o'clock when she finally looked up, her eyes strong once more, her smile had approached, and she was as beautiful as ever.

'I'm ready to leave,' she whispered.

'So am I,' he replied, 'because I know I'm coming back, and so will you.'

She smiled and stood up, pulling him with her, and noticed their trunks had gone.

'Its time,' she said.

And with that they made their way down to the Entrance, where they saw the carriages with the thestrals waiting, it was a sad thing to know that almost every pupil could see them, it didn't seem right somehow.

They looked around, wondering what sort of adventures awaited them, and Oscar and their children to come, but first they would get married, and that was excitement enough. Oscar kicked, telling them to hurry up, and of course, as a son of a Granger and a Malfoy always shall be, he was right.

They hurried around, making sure everyone was in a carriage, and then they found one themselves.

Hermione and Draco managed to get into a carriage with Blaise, Pansy, Harry and Luna, and soon the Thestrals were trotting away down to Hogsmede Station. There wasn't much conversation to be mustered from them, where as younger pupils were gossiping excitedly about their summers, and what Hogwarts was like.

They were soon at the station, and stepped off the carriage, Luna only pausing to stroke the Thestral. Then they stepped slowly into the train, grabbing a carriage, for the heads, it was said they were to sit on their own, many people didn't do that, but neither felt like they would add much excitement if they were to sit with their best friends, so they took the opportunity, and took their seats, noting the fact that their trunks were above them.

Draco sat next to the window, gazing up at Hogwarts, Hermione on his knee, as the train began to move gently, speeding up.

Hogwarts was mighty; it stood for so much, everything. Hogwarts was the great, it was the mighty, it was the fallen who stand up, it was those who learn from mistakes, it was for love, it was for those returning home, it was for those who had healed, it was for those who had lived, for those who had simply survived, it was for those who were lucky, it was for those who weren't lucky, it was for gratitude, it was for waking up, it was for learning, it was for being who you wanted to be, it was for dreamers… Hogwarts was for them.

Their school was for the sane, for the insane, for the cool, for the uncool, for the pretty, for the ugly, for the rich, for the poor, for the talented, for the untalented. It was the one place that would always be there. It truly was home. And they knew in their hearts that they would return there, if it were in a year, five years, ten or even fifty, they would return home.

They would return home.

And with that, it faded away into the horizon, and as he kissed his fiancée softly on the lips, silence consumed them once more.


	77. Link to Sequel

Just to give you the link to the sequel, as several people have asked for it;

Soulmates: The Ministry Years can be found at

.net/s/5676278/1/Soulmates_The_Ministry_Years

Thank you for your continued support,

Hogwarts_Heroine


End file.
